


Lost Love

by Dainonico



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Back Together, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, Regret, Rough Kissing, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Smut, Switching, TheKingdomofShipping, True Love, now bottom senku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 57,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico
Summary: Gen lost something in exchange of going into a worldwide tour. Two years later he's back in Tokyo, but will he be happy with the consequences of his previous decision?
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 102
Kudos: 167





	1. Welcome Back

Asagiri Gen had not set foot in Tokyo for the past two years. As a mentalist he had managed to start a world tour, it was the opportunity of his life to succeed outside Japan as an international star.

At first some people considered his work as another magic show; but when a spectator views a magic show, they feel surprise, wonder and astonishment and when the magician snaps his fingers, the spectator knows is only an act. However, when they witness a mentalist, many of them are left wondering whether the mentalist can really read minds or not, and the spectators really believe in Gen’s woofle dust. That’s what made his act unique. 

So, when he knew he would return to Japan and been able to stay for a while, Gen didn’t hesitate to organize a meeting with his closest friends. Gen always tried to keep in touch with them, they had a special chat group where they shared secrets, feelings, all kinds of gossip, but most importantly, they supported each other.

Gen finally appeared from behind the baggage check glass wall and Kohaku shouted as she spotted him. Gen couldn’t believe it, his face flipped from tire to pure happiness as he ran towards the girl to hugged her.

Ruri and Yuzuriha quickly approached the pair and hug them from behind making it in a group hug, it was a beautiful and meaningful reunion, the four of them started crying with joy. They couldn’t believe Gen was actually here, there were days when they missed him so much and try to videocall him, but it wasn’t the same as being with him and hugging him. They missed him every day since he left.

If Gen had felt tired during the flight, that hug was necessary to recharge his full battery, he was feeling love through all his veins and wuzzy from the warm hugs. For a few minutes they held each other without moving, not believing that they had finally had their long-awaited reunion. They were happy that even though Gen was already famous, he had not lost his true self and affection towards his real friends. 

"We miss you so much." Yuzuriha tried to wipe away her tears with the sleeves of her pink sweater. 

"I can't believe you're finally here." Kohaku yelled without releasing Gen.

"Welcome home." Ruri said. 

Gen was trying to stop crying, but it was impossible. "I think I'm the one who missed you all the most, at least you could get together and see each other anytime. I was by myself and truly alone without you guys.” 

“I’m glad that you're already here and we won't leave you alone, not for a second.” Kohaku warned tightening the hug a little more. She missed Gen's lavender scent infused hugs while he petted her hair as he listened to one of her tragedy love stories. She missed everything about his friend. It had been a long season without Gen.

When the group finally managed to calm down and stop the crying, Yuzuriha suggested to take a selfie. Gen stood in the middle and the girls settled down to hug, Kohaku from behind, Yuzuriha on the right and Ruri on the left, the group pose with the v sign and sticking out their tongues. Everyone upload the photo of the reunion on their Instagram with the hashtags #friendship #goals #missedhim #AsagiriGen.

The group walked side by side to the exist gate while still catching up. Gen know the girls from university and even though they all studied different careers: Kohaku was studying anthropology, Ruri philosophy and Yuzuriha fashion design; when they met, Gen was starting psychology before he got big on his dream job as a mentalist.

They get to know each other at freshman year and were inseparable ever since. The girls tried to update Gen in all the gossip, like their friend Chrome was in his final touches of his biochemistry thesis, Taiju was now Yuzuriha’s boyfriend and the huge parties that Ryusui was throwing every month; but they were going to need more than a day to help Gen catch up in what was happening in everyone’s life. 

Gen know mostly of what the girls were telling him by their videocalls and group messages, but it was lovely to hear them all excited to talk to him.

They decided that, given Gen's fame, it was the best option to go to his apartment. They had managed to outwit the paparazzi at the airport, Gen's manager was responsible for informing them that the mentalist would arrive atTokyo on April 24 and not on the 23 as Gen had planned, so until the next day the airport would be full of photographers with no one to portray.

Gen’s apartment was pretty bigh, tastefully furnished with modern colours. It had a well-equipped kitchen, a cozy living room with two sofas full of purple pillows, a huge LCD TV and a big dining area with a table for eight people. It also had two bedrooms with king size beds, one for himself and the another if the girls wanted to have a sleepover some of these days. 

But even though the place was spotless, because Gen had hired people to keep it clean and cared for during his absence, there was almost nothing to indicate Gen lived there. Most of his clothes were in the suitcases as well as his important personal items, he sighed, he would have to gradually turn the apartment back into a home.

“I’m so hungry.” Gen yelled while laying down on the sofa. 

“We can order some pizza.” Kohaku suggested. 

“Yes, I would love to eat pizza right know. I hate the plane’s food.” Gen stuck out his tongue while simulation like he was going to throw up. The girls laugh.  
“I’ll make the order.” Ruri said while looking for the pizza’s place phone. “Is pepperoni okay for everyone?”

“Yes! Anything but pineapple.” 

“Of course, Gen, I truly remember you hate Hawaiian pizza.” 

Yuzuriha took one of Gen’s suitcases and motion to go into his bedroom. “I’ll help you unpack. “ 

“Aw Yuzuriha, you’re so lovely. Thank you so much.” Gen stood up, grabbed another suitcase and followed the girl, Kohaku and Ruri were right behind them. 

When Gen entered his room, endless memories came to his mind. He sighed at the thought of everything that happened in that place: laughter, fights, crying, nights of lust and passion and deep meaningful conversations. But the memory that hurt the most to remember was his last night in that bedroom, even though two years had passed, the memory still ached, the memory of his last night there. 

The three girls entered carefree and began to open Gen's suitcases, separating what they considered dirty clothes to put in the basket, they put the dress shirts and the gala suits on hooks and carefully placed them in the large closet. Ruri had started folding Gen's pants, Yuzuriha was collecting all the toiletries to fit them in the bathroom, and Kohaku screamed as she opened a suitcase and found it full of underwear.

"I’ll do that." Gen smiled while being a little ashamed. 

"Yes, I won’t even touch them." Kohaku got up and walked to the closet. "You hardly left any clothes here; it will be very easy to arrange everything." The blonde opened the first drawer and was surprised to find a photograph. 

“Gen.” Kohaku said while holding up the photograph. 

“What’s that?” Ruri asked. 

Yuzuriha was exiting the bathroom and got near Kohaku. “Oh my, this is so old. Better get rid of it.” 

“Get rid of what?” Gen asked approaching the girls, who turned red, obviously embarrassed. Kohaku hide the photo behind her back. 

“Nothing, this drawer is empty, you should put your underwear there.” 

Gen sighed and stretched his hand. He wasn’t sure if he really wanted to look at what her friend had; he had a slight idea of what it was. Yuzuriha and Ruri’s cheek turned a slightly pink and avoid looking at their friend.

“Please?” Gen asked smiling softly. 

Kohaku didn’t have a choice and gave her friend the photograph. “I’m sorry. I don’t want you to feel bad.” 

The photograph was one of him with Senku. He instantly knew he wasn’t feeling right, it was almost silly to be bumped over a picture, a two-year-old picture. They were hugging and smiling to the camera, it was a rare photo in which Senku was smiling, they looked happy and in loved. 

Gen felt wet running down his cheek as his vision got blurry. Kohaku was shaking him “Are you ok?”. He came back to his senses, but the tears weren’t stopping. 

“Yes, I’m…I’m alright.” But his face looked troubled and the words hurt as he spoke them, that picture was bringing down more memories and he felt a big pang of his chest. He was surprised to felt that way, it wasn’t something new, it was his decision. Then, why still hurt?

The girls were worried and gently help Gen sit on his bed, water still strolling down his blushed cheeks. He again tried to clean the wetness of his face with no avail. “I can’t believe I’m crying.” 

“Don’t worry. If you need to talk about it, we’re here.” Yuzuriha said as she was holding tightly Gen’s hand. The mentalist nodded trying to smile. 

“Thank you. But I think I’m ok.” He was too sad and frustrated of how his emotions were right now. It was supposed to be a happy evening with his best friends and know he was crying because he missed his ex-boyfriend. 

The doorbell rang and Ruri got up. “It’s the pizza. Maybe we can all go to the living room and clear our heads there.” 

“That would be nice.” Gen said. It took him another five minutes to compose himself. His face was a little bit blushed and swollen for the crying. 

The four of them sit down at the dining table, the girls were trying to distract Gen by telling him the story of how everyone got so drunk at Ryusui’s last party on his yacht. 

“People were throwing up directly on the ocean, there weren’t enough restrooms on board.” Kohaku laugh. 

“The smell was unbearable.” Ruri continue. 

The mentalist was listening but wasn’t interested in that particular topic. He let it sink inside him for a while, was he really going to ask them? After all the crying? Yes, they weren’t talking about Senku, actually, they haven’t mention Senku in a single one of their stories. Did the blonde leaved the group or they were trying very hard to avoid the topic?  
Gen was beginning to felt desperate, he had not heard from Senku since the day they broke up. The blonde blocked him from all social media and Gen did not have the courage to look him up with another account, even less to try and called him. He had made the decision to end the relationship as he though was the best for both.

It didn’t seem fair to make Senku wait him for two years in which he would be traveling around the world, the opportunity to be able to see each other would be almost a void and due to the different timetable it would have been almost impossible to maintain a distance relationship.

It wasn't fair and his last night in Tokyo, he decided to broke up. Senku didn’t take it well and almost fled the apartment. The decision was destroying Gen, his heartbreak as he was feeling a tightness on his chest, it was like razor blades moving though with every breath he take. And he cried for many days and many nights, sobbing in his dressing room before a show and having trouble waking up for the first months of his new single status. 

“So, how’s Senku?” Gen finally asked. 

The three girls stopped talking. They stared at their friend with eyes wide in disbelief, it was as if the room had been suddenly frozen, the laughter faded and the pizza was floating in the air, nobody chewed anymore. Gen didn’t understand their reactions, ok Senku was his ex-boyfriend, but it was somewhat common for him to actually ask about him. It wasn’t something strange, was it?

“I know he hates me. I’m ok with that.” Gen nodded, he was trying so hard to maintain a calm voice. “I only want to know if he’s ok.”

Kohaku sighed. Ruri grabbed Gen’s hand. These only make the mentalist more nervous, what was happening?

“Senku is fine.” Yuzuriha finally said. “He has a boyfriend.” 

“He just started dating Tsukasa.” Kohaku continued. Ruri tugged tight the mentalist’s hand.

The tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down at Gen’s face drenching his shirt. Why did he asked?


	2. Meeting You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If only we could kiss forever." Gen thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. English isn't my first language, so I'm always double checking to have a correct grammar. Sorry for the possible mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

When Gen met Senku he instantly fell in love.

It was the beginning of the final exam’s week of their first semester, Gen and Kohaku had decided that they needed a break from studying, so they went to a coffeehouse that was near the university campus; its royal blue paint glistening to invite you inside.

They pushed the glass door open and were instantly welcome with the sweet scent of coffee that flooded the place. It was a perfect place to gossip with the blonde girl and relaxed after presenting his exam on psychoanalysis.

The coffeehouse had shiny silver tables and chairs, different band prints framed on the walls, light jazz music, huge display with different tasty desserts, fancy coffee and the pleasant sound of people whispering.

Gen approached the counter while Kohaku looked for an available table to enjoy their beverages.

“What can I get for you?” The barista asked.

“A caramel macchiato and a tea chai latte, please.” Gen paid for both beverages and wait patiently for the barista to prepared them. When he got them, the mentalist scanned the room looking for his blonde friend.

Kohaku suddenly raised her hand motioning for Gen to come near her. Gen smiled, as he approached the table, he realized that Kohaku was not alone, she had found a place with their friend Yuzuriha and a guy with a very strange hair.

The guy’s hair was white-blond with that was tipped green, brush-like hair that spikes up, with two locks of hair that drape over his face; but what mostly caught Gen’s attention was the man’s deep crimson eyes. How on earth he didn’t noticed a guy like him walking around campus? Gen could feel how his face was blushing by the sight of that man, it was as if every ounce of breath was taken from his lungs. He mas more than handsome.

“Thank you Gen, how much I owe you?” Kohaku asked as she was grabbing her drink from Gen’s hand. 

The mentalist came back from his thoughts. “Nothing, my treat.”

“Aw Gen, you’re such a good friend. I’ll buy the next one.”

“Sure, no problem.” Gen sat infront of Kohaku with the steaming chai tea warming his hand. “Hello Yuzuriha.”

The brunette warmly greeted her friend. “Hi, sorry I was caught up on the conversation. Hey Senku, this is my friend Asagiri Gen from induction week.” The blonde guy turned to see the mentalist with a smirked on his face, Gen felt how the blush returned to his cheeks. “And Gen, this is my childhood friend Ishigami Senku. He is also on campus with us.”

The blonde guy didn’t respond and went back to talk with Yuzuriha, they we’re chatting about another guy Gen didn’t know, someone named Taiju, Senku was saying it was obvious that big oaf was in love with Yuzuriha and the girl was ashamed to admit it.

Gen was so nervous and wanted to talk with the blond guy, the sound of his voice was making him tingle. “So, Senku-chan…” Gen started. The guy arched an eyebrow at the sound of the pet name, but he didn’t answer. “What are you studying?”

He noticed how Senku rolled his eyes and stopped chatting with Yuzuriha. He took a sip from his mug and swallowed, prolonging the awkward silence. “Astrophysics.”

“Oh my, that sounds difficult.”

“Nah, it’s pretty easy once you understand the principles.”

Gen grinned, it was getting hard to get the blonde to speak. He suddenly felt his phone vibrate, pulling it out of his pocket he saw a message from Kohaku on their group chat.

**_Kohaku: Stop trying to get a conversation out of that guy. He has no interest._ **

**_Gen: Aw, but he is so handsome._ **

**_Yuzuriha: Sorry guys, Senku is very shy and he almost doesn't like talking to people he doesn't know._ **

**_Kohaku: Don't worry, we were the ones who interrupted you by sitting here. I just don't want Gen begging him for attention._ **

**_Gen: I am not begging._ **

**_Kohaku: Dude, I can see you drooling over him._ **

**_Gen: Aw, Yuzu-chan, is he into guys?_ **

**_Yuzuriha; I don’t know. I’ve never seen him interested in someone._ **

**_Gen: What can I do for he to talk to me?_ **

**_Yuzuriha: You can ask him about his career, he loves talking about science._ **

**_Kohaku: Guys, just leave him alone. He’s so cold._ **

**_Yuzuriha: He’s shy. Once he sees that Gen is interested in talking about science, he won’t stop chatting._ **

**_Gen: Perfect, I’ll try that._ **

Gen left his pone on the table, Senku continued talking with Yuzuriha, he hadn’t noticed that the three of them were having a conversation about him in their private group chat. The mentalist couldn’t stop looking at the blonde, he was far out of his reach. Senku’s voice, face, serious lips and shoulder muscles were all his brain could dwell on; he began blushing whenever he looked at him.

He mustered some courage and tried again to speak to him. “Senku-chan.” The blonde turned to see him without muttering an answer. “Care to explain me, why you’re studying astrophysics?”

Senku offered a kind smile and propped his elbow while facing Gen, they were side by side. “Astrophysics is the branch of astronomy and employs principles of physics and chemistry. It helps us understand physics better. The energy scales and extreme environments in the universe can’t properly be simulated in our earth-based labs. So, by studying the celestial objects we can gain a better understanding of the physics at extreme scales.”

Kohaku was looking at Yuzuriha with a puzzled face of, what the hell is this guy talking about? The brunette could only whispered a silent “sorry”.

Senku lifted his mug and took a sip before he continued. “Some humans are explorers, some are gatherers; so, we end up exploring, hunting for and gathering information. What better quest than delving into the depths of the solar system or the universe? That is where the unknown is; that is where I want to go with the help of science.”

Gen grinned with admiration, Senku not only was handsome but highly intelligent.

Yuzuriha loved how excited the blonde was by talking about his career, she was already used to his long talks about science, any questions she may have, Senku did not hesitate for a second to answer them in great detail; but she knew it was Senku’s special hobby and that it usually annoyed the nerves of most people, so he reserved the right to talk about his things with strangers.

The clear example was Kohaku, just listening to the blonde babbled was boring her, but instead Gen was surprised, excited and interested to continue listening to his friend.

Gen and Kohaku had planned to rest in the coffeehouse for a maximum of an hour or two, but he had already been talking with Senku for three complete hours. The blonde guy was in the middle of explaining Gen about galaxy formation and evolution, when Kohaku said “Gen, I have to leave, tomorrow I have another test. Need to study.”

“Oh my, me too” Yuzuriha gasped.

Senku glared at both girls, picked up his mug and finnish his cold coffee in one go while grabbing his backpack. “This was fun. We should do it often, Gen.”

“Aw yes, I’ll loved to.”

The blonde rose from his seat and prepared to accompany Yuzuriha to her dormitory. Gen sighed and Kohaku squeezed his friend's shoulder trying to comfort him. "If it's of any use, despite the boring talk you two had, Senku seemed pretty interested in you."

"Do you really think so?"

“Gen, he didn't stop chatting with you for three whole hours. Yuzuriha was right, that guy loves to talk about science, and you gave him a chance to express himself.”

“He’s not usually the kind of guy I date, but there was something about Senku that the moment I saw him, he caught my whole attention.” Gen was walking beside the blonde girl; they’ve already had exited the coffeehouse and where heading to their own dormitories.

They continued walking as the decreasing sunlight caressed their skin, as Gen walked his hair fluttered in the air, he was trying to have a normal chat with Kohaku about what they should have for dinner; but in reality, he was feeling a bit down.

Senku said their conversation was fun, but at no time did he ask Gen about him, worse yet, they didn't even exchange phone numbers. How they’ll keep in touch? He would have to go to Yuzuriha in order to get the blonde's number, but Gen didn't want to look so intense either, they had just met and had a wonderful chat about science. Gen only hoped to see him again anytime soon.

After saying goodbye to Kohaku at the campus entrance, Gen continued walking towards his apartment. He had just starting to succeed as a mentalist, he attended some television programs as a special guest, little by little his name was starting to get noticed and his manager recommended the best thing was to live in a place near campus.

The idea was so Gen could have a special place to be away from all his fans, but he was just starting to be known in the media, the mentalist thought his manager was getting too far ahead, he wasn’t going to become a star overnight, right?

When he opened the apartment’s door Gen went straight to the kitchen to prepare something to eat, an instant soup will serve to calm his stomach. He placed a pot with water on the stove and when he was turning on the handle, he felt his phone vibrate.

**_Unknown number: Hi Gen_ **

Gen was confused as who could that be. The message seemed from someone who knew him.

**_Gen: And you are?_ **

**_Unknown number: Sorry, I’m Senku. Yuzuriha gave me your number._ **

Gen’s face lit up with impish glee. So, Kohaku was right, the blonde guy was really interested in him. Gen immediately saved the phone number as Senku-chan.

**_Gen: Hi, Senku-chan. I’m glad you texted._ **

**_Senku-chan: I really liked our chat from today. Sorry I didn’t ask anything about you, I got excited and started babbling._ **

**_Gen: Oh, so Senku-chan wants to know about me? How cute._ **

A smile cracked on Gen’s face, he couldn’t believe Senku was apologizing. He was starting to have a good feeling about this, his face couldn’t stopped blushing.

**_Senku-chan: If you don’t mind. We could get something to eat on Saturday after final’s week._ **

**_Gen: Is this a date?_ **

Gen giggle as he waited for Senku’s reply. The blonde took a little longer to reply, maybe he was thinking for the perfect answer.

**Senku-chan: I think so.**

And so, with that Gen’s heart began to beat erratically into his chest, there were butterflies living there, but it felt good.

***

Gen had finally calmed down, he felt bad for ruining the dinner he was sharing with the girls, but it was impossible for him to stop crying. It was more than crying; it was the kind of desolate sobbing that comes from a person drained of all hope. He sank to his knees at the sofa, he felt so stupid, of course Senku would move on. Two years had passed. Two.

Did he really thought that once he was back in Tokyo, Senku would be waiting for him with open arms as if nothing had happened, as if time had really stopped. Of course not.

“Why didn't any of you told me?”

Kohaku was hugging Gen from behind, little tears were also running down her cheeks, it make her miserable seeing her friend in that state.

“We didn’t know how to bring up Senku’s name.” Yuzuriha said. “You only told us about your breakup, but then you never pronounced his name again.”

“Because it hurt”

“You weren’t the only one hurt. Remember it was your decision.” Ruri said in almost a whisper.

She was right, Gen didn’t consider any option other than his own, he was aware that it was necessarily for him to sacrifice something important in exchange for his huge fame. Though there were things in life Gen wanted to give up, he wouldn’t imagine Senku had to be one of them.

“I’m sorry. I know how selfish I’ve been.” New tears began forming at the corners of his eyes. “I know I hurt Senku, but I hurt you three too. And I’m sorry.”

The three girls rushed to hug the mentalist, and Gen welcomed that warm feeling of love and protection. Even though mistakes were made, the girls were right there with him, it was a sense of calm Gen grew to love.

“Can we have a sleepover tonight?” The mentalist shyly asked.

“Of course, you’ll have to lend us some pijamas.” Ruri laughed. Kohaku and Yuzuriha nodded in agreement.

***

“Can I kiss you?”

“Hmm Senku-chan, we’re only on our second date and you already want to kiss?

“Don’t answer a question with a question.”

Gen was savoring the proximity of Senku’s body, in the street darkness their hug felt like a touch of heaven, warm, together, cozy. Senku’s arms wrapped aroung the mentalist waist brings him a peace he never knew before, a calming of the storms of his heart.

Senku thought the mentalist’s smile was soft with a hint of feminity, he touched them lightly with the tip of his fingers, when the urge to kiss him took over.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked again

Gen could only nodded, they stared at each other in an odd way, as if their minds could be read. The blonde pressed his lips against his, he felt the mentalist body loosen as his arms touched Senku’s shoulders deepening the kiss.

The kiss was soft and moist, they were seeking closeness by the sharing of one breath. The heat rose in the mentalist cheeks as his tongue touched Senku’s tongue, quick and electric and delicious, then firmer and more curious about the heat that lay within. They didn’t want to but separated for a brief moment seeking to take a breath.

Both sighed. Gen chuckled and quicky pressed his lips against Senku’s for another round. He wanted to kiss him deeper and let their tongues played with each other for a little while.

“I like this…” Senku whispered.

“I like it more…” Gen hovered with Senku right there, quite soundless for so long, simple feeling each other’s presence. _If only we could kiss forever._ Gen thought.


	3. Then and Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They didn’t said it, but both knew in that instant they had found their other half and that fate had dealt them a dangerous hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey, chapter's three is here <3  
> I'm excited for this story and I'm very glad you're reading it. Thank you

Senku perused through his Instagram while laying in bed. He had just come from a long day at the particle physics laboratory; he had gone through several laboratories during his four years of study, the blonde already got knowledge about atomic, molecular, condensed matter, physics and nuclear. Particle physics was simple, but it had an intense workload.

Chrome was studying his notes in the desk beside their beds, he was Senku’s friend and roommate since freshman year, only he studied geology. “Want to go grab dinner later?”

The blonde grunted a yes as he continued scrolling down. Taiju posted a new selfie. He clicked like. Ryusui was preparing another party. Like. Ukyo showed his new hat. Like for him too. He kept scrolling, adverts from companies and posts of grinning friends, all so happy.

Suddenly his fingers stopped as he saw Kohaku’s new selfie, there is sadness in his crimson eyes, he scrolled down and Yuzuriha’s selfie pop up, the same picture. He noticed Ruri upload it too. A selfie of the three girls hugging Asagiri Gen with the hastags: #friendship “goals “missedhim; Senku’s heart stilled beat, but against a chest that felt hollow, his mind began to shut down, unwilling to think anymore.

“Gen’s back.”

“What?” Chrome asked without paying much attention to his friend.

“Asagiri Gen returned to Tokyo.”

“WHAT?!” the brunette yelled, realizing know what his roommate was saying.

“The girls posted a selfie with him. It looks like he returned today.” The blonde sounded sad, if he could describe his sadness it would be like death by a thousand paper cuts, for every time he remembered his loss it was another cut to his already damaged mind. Science was his scape route to a painless life. 

Chrome stopped studying and turned to look at his friend. He was truly worried, he saw how Senku suffered when Gren broke up with him. It was so suddenly. One day they were the perfect couple and the next day Senku returned bawling to their dorm room.

The brunette saw pain in the crimson eyes, the pain had sat there for two years, trapped in confusion. He saw love too, but it was slowly fading away.

“I think is better that you stop looking at that photo.” He said.

Senku sighed. “I know, but I can’t.”

“You have better things to worry about.”

“I thought he was never coming back.” Senku looked uneasy, without knowing what to do.

“So what if he’s back?” He got up and took the phone away from the blonde guy. “Let’s get some ramen, that will take your mind off it.”

“Ramen sounds good.” Senku offered a crooked smile.

The boys got ready to leave the dorms. They walked for a while in silence, looking for the ramen place. Senku was with a thousand thoughts running wild in his head and Chrome didn’t know what to say to support his friend. The brunette thought Senku had already moved on, it had been two years since the breakup.

Chrome kept remembering that day. The day it was over. Gen fled the country looking for fame and Senku was a mess. The sounds Senku made the firsts nights almost stopped the brunette’s heart. From the other side of the room was a sobbing sound, like a small child who’s lost something deared; every night he turned to face him only to find his friends shoulders shaking and the sound of struggling to breathe against the crying. He called his name _“Senku…”,_ but there was no response other than an intensification of the grief.

Every night Chrome ended getting up from his bed and cuddling against Senku’s back, trying to hug him, he hoped the touched help him calm down. The brunette didn’t rest until his friend stopped crying for the night, he would stay there, giving comfort and care to the grieving blonde. And now that Senku was overcoming his past relationship, Gen suddenly decided to come back.

When the boys arrived at the ramen place, they sat at a corner table, they didn’t need to look up the menu because they always ordered the same. Senked wanted a shoyu ramen and Chome a tonkotsu ramen.

While they waited for their orders, Senku was again scrolling Instagram, he saw that Yuzuriha was online, she was one of his best friends, but didn’t know if it was ok to ask her about Gen.

The blonde was curious to know about him, for two years Senku had blocked him on every social media. He rarely saw his face on TV, it was clear that the public loved Gen and that he was fulfilling his dream, but Senku never had the courage to see any of his performances. He felt it as something distant, that they would never coincide again, that he would only remember the mentalist if he catch as sight of his image on the screen or a glimpse of his photo in the newspaper; but as a complete stranger, as someone difficult to reach.

***

Yuzuriha lived in the flow below Senku’s dorm room, so it was a habit to accompany her to the door. Their bond was quite interesting, even though both studied completely different things, Senku felt a great confidence in the girl, se was honest, hard-worker, always ea ger to talked to him about everything. She loved her and Taiju the most; he was utterly happy that the three of them got in the same university.

“Thanks for accompanying me to the coffehouse.”

“No problem. I like catching up with you.”

“Really?” Yuzuhira smirked. “Because you stopped talking with me and paid all your attention to Gen.”

Senku’s face flushed down in red, he tried to deny it, but he knew the brunette had realized his sudden interest in the bicolor. Almost no one wanted to hear Senku talk about science, but the guy asked him and was attentive for hours on his long answer.

“You keep saying is so obvious Taiju and I are in love. And its obvious you like my friend.” The girl’s smile was growing of its own accord. She was excited.

With that logic Senku couldn’t argue. “He was fine. I liked talking with him”

“It looked you were having fun.”

Senku smiled. “Well, see you tomorrow.” He said wavering his hand.

“Wait!” Yuzuriha yelled. “Why don’t you text him?”

“I don’t have his phone number. Maybe next time I’ll ask him for it.” Senku was starting to walk away, but Yuzuriha grabbed his sleeve.

“Here.” She said while with the other hand she sent the contact to Senku. “Text him, I’m sure he’ll like it.”

Senku raised an eyebrow and glanced back to the girl. “Isn’t that a bit creepy? To text him out of the blue.”

“Sometimes, but I really think Gen would love to receive your text. Trust me.” The girl’s brown eyes were lightening up.

The blonde was rubbing his chin while sending the text. He wasn’t so sure about it but was trusting Yuzuriha in this one. “Done.”

“Perfect. You have to tell me later all the details.” Yuzuriha was so happy for her friend. She wished him a good night and went inside her dorm room.

Senku was walking towards his room floor, he felt ridiculous to have sent the message. As the seconds passed, he felt anxious not to get an answer, he didn’t understand why he was feeling like this. Like his heart was pounding his chest and thoughts were rambling inside his head.

His phone vibrate.

**And you are?**

He bit his lip, of course Gen didn’t know who it was. God, he felt so stupid, he should had started the text by presenting himself.

**Sorry, I’m Senku. Yuzuriha gave me your number.**

The nerves escaped from his body and a genuine grin spread across his face when he received an inmediate reply.

**Hi, Senku-chan. I’m glad you texted.**

_Yuzuriha was right._ Senku thought as he continued texting Gen.

***

On Saturday, Gen had agreed going on a date with Senku. It was Senku’s first date and he was nervous. When they met at the campus entrance, the blonde felt so strange as a feeling was stretching throughout his whole body, as it his heart was dancing around his chest; he blushed by looking at Gen.

The bicolor was wearing a large lavender sweater and thight black leggins, Senku took all morning choosing his outfit, finally he decided on some deep dark blue jeans, a light green shirt with a caramel vest. When he approached him, there was something in the way Senku held himself, as if unsure of where his limbs should be in order to appear naturally placed.

“Hi Senku-chan.” Gen greeted him joyfully. “Ready?”

The blond inserted a hand into his pocket as he nodded. “We could go to a pizza place near here.”

“Wherever you want. Let’s go.” Gen took him by the arm as Senku let the way.

The pizza place was nice, large mullioned windows, long embroided curtains, dark walnut tables, flowers on each table, delicate jazz music. Gen thought Senku would take him to a more casual place, but this pizzeria looked elegant. They took a table near the window, a waiter brought them the menus.

“Their four-cheese pizza is great. They used mozarella, gorgonzola, taleggio and provolone.”

“Oh my, they served pasta. I love it.”

“We can share.” Senku proposed as his cheeks were blushing.

“Are you sure?” Gen was excited, even giddy. The place was beautiful, the smell of the ambrosial pasta wafted into the dining area from the kitchen and he was loving the company.

“Yes, that way you can try different dishes. The food here is great.” Senku continued a tiny bit nervous, he couldn’t sit still while his thoughts of how cute Gen look danced in infinite directions.

The waiter returned and they placed an order.

Both guys tried to make small talk, about the weather, the people they look passing by the window and how anxious they were to taste the food. On the first few circuits the talk had been shy, almost becoming familiar and then each of them backing away. 

“Tell me about yourself.” Senku finally blurted.

Gen smiled. “What do you want to know? Senku-chan.”

“On the coffeehouse I talked about myself because you asked. I want to know the same about you.”

The bicolor was flushing with excitement. “I’m a mentalist.”

“Mentalist?” Senku was surprised. “Weren’t you studying on the same university as Yuzuriha and me?”

“Yes, I’m studying psychology. But before that I started working as a mentalist.” Gen carefully explained. “I work in performing tricks to unsuspecting audiences, invoking belief. But in order to master my art, I need the help of psychology.”

Senku got caught up on the bicolor’s chat, he was passionate describing some of his tricks and that his dream was to be known for his performance. The blonde didn’t know anything about that world, but he sure was eager to learned; after all, Gen was focusing on a social science, and Senku was interested in any kind of science.

During their date Senku learned Gen was three years older than him, as he said he spend some years working. He lived in an apartment near the university and was starting to climb the ladder of success thanks to his performances. Senku was happy in getting to know the bicolor, his smiled was warm, his eyes were pretty, his hair looked soft. Their conversation was starting to come naturally, Gen would blush ever so slightly and Senku loved it. Loved it. Love?

They didn’t said it, but both knew in that instant they had found their other half and that fate had dealt them a dangerous hand.

***

On their second date, they kissed.

“Can I kiss you?” Senku asked. It was at night and he was accompanying Gen to his apartment, they stopped at the door ready to say good night, when suddenly the blonde felt an urge to kiss him, to wrap him up with both arms and listen to their gentle breathing while sharing crooked smiles.

Gen nodded and his lips were pressed against the blonde’s with passion, love, and affection. It was a magical feeling, a primal desire, a connection within and an eternal embrace.

“I like this…” Senku whispered.

“I like it more…” Gen answered.

 _Maybe I’m falling in love._ Senku thought as he pressed his tongue to the seam of the mentalist’s lips, and at the granted access, delved inside his mouth.

On their third date, they make love.

They decided to stay at Gen’s apartment and binge watched a series together. Senku wrapped an arm around the mentalist’s shoulders and pulled him closer, gently rubbing his arm. Gen fluttered at the feeling of his body pressed against his, he sunk into the warmth and turned his head looking for a kiss.

The kiss was slow and soft, Senku’s hand rested below his ear, his thumb caressing his cheeks as their breaths mingled. The blonde pulled Gen closer until there was no space left between them. Both could feel the beating of their hearts.

They separated for a moment and stared at each other, panting for air. Gen got up from the sofa and offered his hand to the blonde, they laced their fingers and walked awkwardly into the mentalist’s room. They fell onto the bed and continued with the kiss; a kiss once soft turned passionate. This relationship was becoming deeper for both.

Senku pulled the bicolor’s hoodie up, over his head and tossed it on the floor. Gen was shivering by the touch all over his body. “You sure you want to do this?” he shyly asked.

“10 billion percent sure.” They kiss tentatively.

“It’s your first time?” Gen asked between kisses.

“Yes.” his lips gently brushed Gen’s, and he smelled his sweet breath.

Gen was shy to admit he already had some experience on the area, but Senku looked so eager to be with him that in the end, he didn’t mind claiming his virginity.

They started kissing roughly as all their clothes were disappearing. Their lips fit like two puzzle pieces, Gen started moaning as Senku held him tighter and tighter in an embrace.

The blonde’s hands started roaming all over Gen’s naked body. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispered as he began sucking on one pink nipple. The mentalist arched his back and moan softly, he could feel his cock getting harder. Senku leaved a trail of wet kisses on his lover’s abdomen until he got at the tip of the boner, he teased the tip with his tongue and Gen gasped for air.

Senku’s own cock was palpitating, seeing Gen like this was an extreme arousal. He couldn’t wait. Gen directed Senku’s hand towards his pink hole, he probed a finger in and the mentalist moan.

It was Senku’s first time preparing a guy, but he was led by Gen’s pleasure sounds. Soon he got two fingers, three fingers inside; it felt warm and was slowly getting desperate, the anticipation of being together was insane.

“I’m ready.” Gen whispered.

Senku gently removed his fingers and slowly replaced them with his cock. The hole started flinching as the blonde was pushing in. Gen’s moaning’s got louder, his cheeks were blushed, and his eyes were tight shut, enjoying the moment. Senku paused. They eyed contact and smiled.

“It’s so big…” Gen groaned.

Senku’s head was burning, the sensation was intense, he needed to remain calm or he would come instantly; every nerve in his body is electrified. The blonde started moving his hips with both hands on the mentalist’s sides; Gen was losing it as his hand was scratching Senku’s back.

“Senku-chan…” Gen whimpered. Their breath was becoming rough and fast.

“You’re irresistible.” He said while kissing his chest, savoring every moment.

Gen couldn’t answer, his lust sounds were endless as his body twitched when he reached an orgasm. The mentalist’s hole trembled, Senku groaned as he thrust harder and released his charge inside his lover. 

Both felt tired, but Senku reached to Gens soft pink lips and kissed in one last passionate moment, pulling apart to take shaky, shallow breaths.

Senku felt strange, and overwhelming, yet complete feeling was passing through his body. Gen was perfect, it was as it a hole Senku never was aware was there, had suddenly been filled. This guy was a complete stranger a few days ago, now the blonde couldn’t imagine being without him.

This was love.

***

“How’s Tsukasa?” Chrome asked while slurping his noodles.

Senku sighed. He had been dating the strongest college primate. It was a strange relationship filled of mixed feelings; there were days the blonde felt drained from trying to be in love. His happiness is tinged with a sadness that cannot fade away and even though Tsukasa hugs him, kiss him and make love to him; it wasn’t the same.

Senku was trying harder on loving him, but he always ended with the same result, a sensation of being incomplete, but even though, he didn’t feel alone anymore.

“He’s training. I think I’ll see him tomorrow at Ryusui’s party.”


	4. Break Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crimson eyes looked concerned; it had turned in a serious look. “Please tell me, why were you crying?”

“Why is Ryusui having a party?”

“Does he really need a reason?” Kohaku laughed. The girl was right. Ryusui Nanami was known for hosting exorbitant parties where food, alcohol and an excellent atmosphere helped to lose yourself. He was the son of the owner of Nanami Conglomerate, worth 200 trillion yen, being the biggest name in marine shipping, so it wasn’t surprising Ryusui studied to be a marine engineer.

He always organized the parties in his mansion, everyone at campus had attended one of his parties at least once. Gen had two years without visiting Ryusui’s mansion; when he arrived with the girls he saw the ivy and ferns growing through the crevices of the old winding stone path, which led directly to the front door.

A butler welcomed and guided them to the room where the party was starting; the mansion was beautiful as Gen remembered it. There was a gold long rug that had seen more dancing shoes than a ballroom, people were twirling around, everyone with everyone. The music escaping from every open window and door, changing lights, open bar, butlers walking around with canapes trays, love and laughter mixed together.

“Guys, I’m glad you came.” Ryusui shouted over the loud music as he was approaching them. “Gen, no time no see.”

“I’ve just arrived yesterday; the girls were nice enough to come pick me up.”

“Yes, and we’re not letting him go again for such a long period of time.” Said Kohaku while hugging the bicolor.

“I saw some of your performances on TV, they are amazing. Amazing, man.” Ryusui was shaking Gen’s body, he was excited. “You should present your show at my next party. Just say your price.”

Gen was a little bit embarrassed and kindly accept the offer. It was true that in his touring years he had achieved a fame that he never imagined it would be possible; now he was invited to the prime time talk shows, his picture was taken for important gossip and couture magazines and he even do a commercial in United States. His fanbase was also constantly increasing in Twitter and Instagram, it was like a dream come true.

Now he decided to return to Tokyo in order to rest for a little season, his manager agreed and was only scheduling performances within Japan. Gen was glad he could feel a tiny bit normal around his friends, his sleepover with the girls was amazing, they chatted and eat snacks all night after he cried his eye’s out. 

“Great, I’ll contact your manager.” Ryusui said. “I’ll see you around.” He had noticed Ukyo entering the salon and like a magnet, the Captain was approaching.

“So, he’s into Ukyo?” Gen asked intrigued.

“Yes, they’re been dating for a year now.” Ruri answered. “They’re the new power couple.”

Gen felt a pain in his chest when he heard that sentence, the bicolor couldn’t help but thought that he and Senku used to be the power couple; everyone said they looked so cute together. It was at a Ryusui’s party where they announced their new couple status, their friends were happy for them. The couple loved to stay in one of the sofas; Senku wrapped his arms around Gen and the mentalist rested his head upon his chest while looking at everybody’s dance moves; Senku would squeeze as if he needed to check it Gen was really there with him, and he was, in body and soul.

Yuzuriha grabbed Gen by the wrist and pulled him gently. “Let’s grab something to drink at the bar.”

“That sounds nice, I’m in a mood for some beer.” Gen walked beside the girls, they looked pretty in the shiny dresses they were wearing. They had to push some people to passed through, the music was so loud that it made the mentalist’s skin tingle; over the roar of music, Gen could hear Yuzuriha’s hazy chatter with Kohaku, they were laughing.

When the group got to the bar, Gen’s face falled from elation to horror and then a controlled visage of concerned. Senku was right beside him with Chrome and a taller man.

They were chatting, Chrome looked excited as he drank what looked like whiskey, Senku seemed bored listening to his friend’s conversation and the man was hugging the blonde from behind. He was tall and muscular, with wild long brown hair, he was handsome.

Senku looked beautiful, he was wearing black jeands, a white shirt and a blue marine blazer that accentuated his figure.

“That’s Tsukasa.” Kohaku whispered in Gen’s ear. The bicolor couldn’t help but feel a touch of sadness around his body.

“We can move to the other side of the salon.” Ruri suggested while sipping her colorful beverage.

“Yes, Taiju had just arrived, let’s go with him.” Yuzuriha was worried by having Senku so near Gen. Senku was her best friend, she knew the blonde was going to attend the party, but she didn’t expect Gen to come across him so soon in the night.

“Hmm, don’t worry. Let me order something and then we could get going.” The mentalist tried the hardest to look calm in front of the girls. Gen could feel how a soft panic was growing inside him; he started breathing real slowed, letting the thoughts leak into the ether. “Can I get a rum cola, please?” he asked the bartender.

He suddenly felt like someone was watching him. The bicolor turned his head and stumbled upon a glaze that felt like an act of violence, a red glared that stopped his heart.

Senku couldn’t believe that after two years he was beside Asagiri Gen, in a party, where the loud music wouldn’t let him hear his thoughts. The blonde features were suspended between grief and anger, struggling to comprehend what to do next.

The blonde hadn’t seen the mentalist after the breakup.

***

They had almost a year of relationship and it was perfect. They tried to see each other often, so they didn’t let more than a week go by without having some sort of contact, even a quick kiss. Senku always prepared special dates for Gen, it was his way to remind how special and important the mentalist was for him; and Gen always listened to Senku’s babbling, everything his boyfriend explained about science was music to his ears, it was important, it was entertaining, it was love.

Gen was becoming increasingly popular in the entertainment world, he was already a regular performer on a Saturday night live show and the laboratory’s experiments demanded more time from the blonde, so both started struggling to see each other. When time allowed it, they escaped to Gen’s apartment, where the lustful nights almost stopped their hearts as they discovered themselves.

One October night Senku rang the doorbell of the apartment, the bicolor opened the door and quickly shoved the blonde’s back to the nearest wall inside as he kissed him with a passion that ignited. It was a primal desire that told Gen he was awake, connected within and in an eternal embrace with his lover.

“Missed me?” Senku chuckled as he was brushing his lips, not innocently, more like a teasing.

“Make love to me.” Gen whispered slowly, prolonging each letter as it to savor them, while tugging on Senku’s shirt.

The blonde’s face turned completely red and nodded, as if that was his plan all along. He kissed him and the world fell away. A trail of clothes lead them to the empty bed, Senku was nearly knocking all air from his lover’s lungs and Gen loved it.

As they admired their naked bodies while laying in bed, Senku felt a hot breath on his neck, then the tender brush of lips, burning as they make contact with the neck, the blonde ran a hand through Gen’s hair as the kisses became harder and more urgent.

Gen was leaving a wet path of kiss until he ran into his lover’s hot erection. Senku moaned loudly as Gen was practically French kissing the head and playing with the tip of his foreskin using his lips and tongue. It was amazing, he started with long, slow licks from top to bottom, then he started deepthroating the blonde, licking the base of the cock with his tongue. Senku was losing his mind while the mentalist was giving him lustful looks.

“You’re approaching orgasm.” He said. Senku whimpered a little. “You’re feeling so hard on my mouth, I want to feel this hard on my hole.” He backed off to keep him on the edge, and without previous warning, Gen pushed himself gently on the blonde’s tip. The mentalist was panting as his hole was filled to the base of his boyfriend’s huge dick.

They were united in soul and body, it was an expression of love, of their bond and their intimacy. Gen began riding Senku’s dick, moaning as he increased the movements. “It’s so good.”

Senku sit up and clenched his hands around Gen’s hips, helping him thrust harder. The mentalist wrapped his arms around the other’s back and in one gentle pull their skin touched more, they could feel the warm, the sweat, the love; their bodies fit together as it they were made just for this, to fall into one another and felt this natural rhythm.

“I love you” Senku said while kissing and pounding him. Their tongues meet once again, and Gen felt running water trail along his cheeks as his heart almost stopped.

“I love you too.!” He screamed as the orgasm was so intense, it spread through his whole body and went on for at least a minute. Senku felt the mentalist’s body shuddering and he throw his face up, feeling almost the same electricity as Gen. Their foreheads touched as they tried to breath, Gen was crying and Senku was gasping for air, he was still inside him.

“What happened?” he asked concerned.

Emotions swirled around Gen’s body, like a hot wave of agony, his bare shoulders shook in each rake of emotion. “Let’s do it again.” He proposed as he buried his face on Senku’s neck.

“I’ll loved to, but why are you crying?” There was no answer. “Are you alright?” He insisted.

“Let’s make love again, let’s make love all night.” Gen started to kiss Senku’s neck, a gesture that normally sent the blonde’s head spinning. They changed positions, he cautiously laid Gen down and moved his long white hair away from the right side of his face, the mentalist shut his eyes and tears began flooding.

Gen was beautiful and Senku’s cock was hard rock again, ready for the second round. The mentalist’s insides craved his touch, he had been longing for his touch, and he was finally there with him, ready to fulfill all his sexual desires.

The bicolor’s hole was licking, so Senku didn’t have trouble pushing his cock inside again. Gen moaned as he felt fulled. “Move, make me yours.”

Senku’s cheek were flushing red, he smiled at the request. “You’re already mine.” Gen was turned on; he touched his lover’s chest with one hand and his own dick with the other, Gen was moaning unable to articulate a response.

The blonde approached Gen’s mouth, their tongues entwined in a kiss, and then he changed the bicolor’s breath with every thrust, hearing the moans timed to his body’s movement. Then he stopped to watched Gen’s reaction, feeling how his legs were moving, watching his body writhe; in a second Senku was on it again, fucking harder while expressing his love. “I love you” he shouted.

And with new tears on his eyes, Gen said. “I love you more.”

They fucked all night, in the last rounds Gen’s body shook with dry orgasms and loudly moans, Senku’s looked like he was never going to run out of cum. In the morning, they were sticky and sweaty, with their skins moving softly together, the air was missing but they didn’t care.

Suddenly a moment of insecurity came inside Senku, so he turned to Gen and asked. “Is everything okay, really?”

“Yes, we had an amazing night.”

The crimson eyes looked concerned; it had turned in a serious look. “Please tell me, why were you crying?”

Gen sighed; the fantasy was broken. He sits up on the bed and Senku follow through; Gen cupped his lover’s face in his hands and gave him a tender kiss, it was soft and sweet, it felt amazing. He could hardly bare it, he wanted his lips, his kisses, his body, his everything.

Then he finally said it. “I’ve got an offer to do a worldwide tour.”

A deep emptiness filled Senku’s heart, he was getting scared, and didn’t know if he could hold it together. Before the blonde could asked anything, the mentalist continued.

“It’s a two-year long tour.” Gen looked down. “I won’t be in Tokyo for the next two years; we have to break up.” 

Senku’s heart didn’t snap like brittle caramel or burst like an overfilled balloon, it broke like clear glass. It broke into heaving waves of a new ugly reality that had arrived uninvited. “When are you leaving?” he dared to ask.

“Tomorrow morning.”

Senku couldn’t respond, it was as if Gen wasn’t the same person he spent the night with. He knew Gen was getting famous, but he never thought that he would make such an important decision on his own, or worse, that he hide information from him.

The blonde got up from the bed, grabbed his scattered clothes and started dressing at high speed, his heart has pounding. He glanced at Gen, who was bared on the bed, shaking with grief and tears flowing unchecked, but Senku didn’t said anything, he walked to the door without daring to look at Gen.

He bit his lips as he slammed the door shut. It was over.

***

Now Gen was right beside Senku, ordering a rum with cola as a complete stranger. He thought about the possibility of running into him at the party but didn’t analyze it well. Senku was filled with difficult emotions, he saw them as a river flowing him; it looked like there was nothing to be done about them, just tried to stay calm, breath and everything would be ok.

He couldn’t control his red glare at gen, it was like an illusion. He realized Gen noticed he was looking at him. The mentalist turned his head and their eyes meet after two years; Senku wanted to speak, but didn’t dare, Gen didn’t deserved his words.

Suddenly he felt a strong hand caressing his cheekbones, then he brushed his locks of hair back and moved in so close that the blonde could feel his lean body pressed up against his. Tsukasa was kissing him, but it wasn’t soft or sweet, he shoved his tongue so far down his throat, Senku thought he was choking. It was rude and tense and wet, but Senku didn’t care and embrace in that dreadful kiss trying to forget the mentalist beside him.

When the kiss finished, Tsukasa whispered in his ear. “Let’s go to the room next door, Ryusui said it was ok.”

Senku had been dating Tsukasa for four months now and even though he wasn’t really in love with him, the man made him feel good most of the time. He needed to follow Tsukasa in order to scaped the agonizing pain he felt by looking at Gen.

The blonde agreed and hold onto Tsukasa’s hand. Then, when he at last turned his face to Gen, he saw a picture of grief, loss and devastation. Gen didn’t spoke, but Senku thought he saw that the mentalist spelled the words _“I’m sorry”_ with his pretty pink lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I truly appreciate all your love.


	5. The Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Text him.” Chrome interrupted.
> 
> “I’ll love to but remembered Senku-chan blocked me from social media.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 5!!! Let's hope this turns for the best.  
> Thank you for continue reading.

It was a grand space, to say the least. They could hear the hum of the music and the laughter of the party booming on the walls, but they were more focused on hearing their moans.

A huge gold sofa took up most of the vast space the dark, romantic room offered, left without pillows and daring guests to ruin the perfectly soft fabric with their unworthy bodies. One huge chandelier commanded attention from the center of the room, holding smooth white candles whose wax never dripped. 

Senku had grabbed Tsukasa’s wrists and pin him down, so he couldn’t do anything but lie there and enjoyed the view; the view of the blonde’s hot sweaty naked body while riding him endlessly. He was instantly turned on by being controlled, Senku usually had been the submissive one, without taking much effort and doing everything that the fighter wanted to do with his body.

He mostly didn’t care and sex with Tsukasa was meaningless but now after seeing Gen he needed to express his frustration; it’s been there for a while now, that anger that was escaping after having it held for so long.

The blonde rested his hands on the fighter’s chest, it was easier to keep balance, and Tsukasa was loving his long fingers against his warm skin. Senku started playing with his right nipple while bouncing, moans were escaping his mouth, lucky for him thanks to the music they weren’t going to be heard.

Every time a memory of Gen came to his mind, he bounced harder. _Gen’s soft pink_ _lips._ Harder. _Gen’s white warm skin._ Harder. _Gen’s pretty laugh._ Harder.

“You feel so good…nngh.” Tsukasa groaned.

Senku didn’t answer, he just kept moaning. He tilt his head back, toward the ceiling, hoping a candle’s wax would fall and burned him to wake him up from that nightmare; but he was acting as if his boyfriend’s dick was the greatest thing he had ever experienced; but the greatest thing was in reality Gen’s body, he hadn’t realized how much he still missed him until now.

When their eyes met, he felt anger but saw sadness in the other guy. When he took Tsukasa’s hand and turned one last time to the mentalist, his dark eyes shifted to the side and became glazed with a glassy layer of tears while he muttered what the blonde thought were the words “I’m sorry”.

Now Senku was confused, was Gen finally coming back for him? No, he tried to get those thoughts out of his mind, that wasn’t possible, they hadn’t spoken in two years. It looked now that they were different people.

Senku whimped when he felt Tsukasa’s hand grabbing his ass, the lights were on, so he devoured the blonde with his intense glare. Senku leaned all the way forward, their bare chests were touching, sweaty, salty, warmed; Tsukasa was going crazy by feeling Senku’s nipples brushing against his skin as he continued bouncing.

Senku didn’t felt proud of himself, he had lost his virginity twice, from different parts of his body. The first one was with Gen, he thrusted the mentalist with great passion and love, feeling like one through all the night; the second one was with Tsukasa, who only possessed his body, marking it as his own.

When Tsukasa fuck him for the first time, it hurt like hell, but now he had got used to the feeling, to being possessed, to be his, to pleased him; Senku was no longer bothered by this, he thought he didn’t care. Chrome and Ryusui had advised him to meet someone and try a new relationship, Tsukasa was what he had achieved, and the blonde was no longer bothered to ride him once in a while.

Tsukasa leaned Senku back while he was still bouncing, the fighter wanted to admired his pale body; he grabbed him by the hips and helped him thrust harder into his cock. Senku was feeling fuller, every nerve on his body was electrified, it was too much, sex with Tsukasa was turning into an addiction to properly feel good. They were united in body, but not in soul.

The couple didn’t talk, they just moan in unison. Senku was starting to loosing it, his prostate was being stimulated by the big thrusts, suddenly he felt a shivering sensation and his muscles tensing hard as he reached his orgasm, staining Tsukasa’s chest. The fighter didn’t take long to follow him, he hugged the blonde tightly as he was filling him with his seed; Senku’s legs were getting numb and a little lightheaded.

He accepted his boyfriend’s hug and stayed there, trying to catch his breath. Tsukasa was caressing his hair locks, _just like Gen used to_ , some tears escaped from his eyes, Tsukasa didn’t notice.

“Let’s get dressed.” Tsukasa whispered.

“I need to clean myself up.” Senku got up from the gold sofa, took his clothes and locked himself in the bathroom.

“I’ll wait for you at the bar.” He heard through the door; Tsukasa never waited for him to cleansed himself. The blonde rinsed his face with cold water and looked at the mirror; his body was marked by Tsukasa’s touches and kisses, and although he didn’t care before, now Senku didn’t want them anymore.

He took his cellphone to see the time, he was tired and wanted to go home already, when the screen lit up his crimson eyes sparkle with joy. He had a message from Gen.

***

Gen’s lower lip quivered as the words slowly made their way out of his mouth “I’m sorry”, Senku was looking at him but still went to other room with his tall boyfriend. The mentalist bit his lip tightly in an attempt to hide any sound that wanted to escape from his broken mouth, his heart sanked.

“Hey, don’t worry.” Kohaku was trying to cheer Gen up. “We told you he had a boyfriend.”

“I know…” Small tears dripped from his chin. He tried to stop them with his hands. “It was just a shock to actually see him.”

“Let’s go with Taiju, he’ll distract you.” Yuzuriha was holding Gen’s hand, she was feeling sad by being his friend in that state.

“I don’t think that’s appropriate. Taiju is Senku’s best friend, its better to let them be together.” He squeezed the girl’s hand. “I’m the one intruding in all your lives.”

“What are you talking about?” Ruri was astonished. “You’re our friend, don’t think like that.”

Chrome finished his glass of whiskey in a sip and approached the group of friends like an enraged panther. He poked Gen’s chest. “You don’t have the right to feel saddened about Senku’s love life, you’re the one that ruined everything.” He almost screamed it; fury was smoldering in Chrome’s eyes.

Kohaku pushed Chrome back. “What the hell are you doing?”

“I’m saying the truth. I saw how Senku looked at him, I don’t want him to crumble again.” Chrome’s stare was cold, the girls had never seen him like this. Several people began to gather around the group, the screams were drawing attention. Some began to mutter and whisper when they recognized the mentalist, Gen was feeling worse by being observed while feeling so vulnerable.

“Everyone, keep enjoying the party.” Ryusui was making his way through the crowd with Ukyo and Taiju; he didn’t want a show business scandal, it was no good to have a guest threatening the mentalist. “You.” He signaled Chrome. “Stopped bothering my guests.”

Chrome crossed his arms. “Fine, I just don’t want him near Senku.”

“I think Tsukasa is more than capable to protect Senku.” Ukyo chuckled. “Don’t you think?”

“What happened to Senku?” Taiju screamed, Yuzuriha hold him trying to keep his voice down.

Gen’s eyes were brimming tears once more, he felt like lost in a torrid vortex of the moment, he was forever tormented by a past decision that couldn’t be undone. “I hope nothing happened to Senku, we were side by side for a brief moment, he was angry, and I try to apologize to him.” Gen looked down. “But it hurts, he has someone else and I’m just being ridiculous.”

“You aren’t ridiculous. I think is great that your trying to make amends.” Ruri said.

“He didn’t try anything. He just muttered _sorry_ while Senku was leaving.” Chrome liked Gen, but he had a certain grudge against him because of how he had dumped his friend.

“What do you want?” Ukyo asked.

Gen turns, but too slowly to be normal. He hadn’t thought about what he really wanted.

_Did he wanted to rest from his tour?_

_Or did he wanted to apologize to Senku and be his friend?_

_Was being his friend enough?_

_Could Senku forgive him someday?_

Those thoughts were new and spinning around his head looking for an answer. When Gen spoke his voice trailed slowly, like his words were unwilling to take flight. “I want Senku to forgive me.” There was still sadness in his dark eyes, too glossy.

The music prevented the silence among the group of friends, some were even smiling, Gen seemed determined to establish a kind of relationship with Senku after two years of silence. Although no one would believe him, the mentalist happily could admit without shame that there wasn’t a day when he didn’t think about Senku.

He saw it through the photographs and videos that the others uploaded regular to Instagram and Twitter; there was an ache that come and go, always returning at Gen’s quiet moments. The mentalist missed keeping Senku closed, his long talks about science and his laugh when he was excited about silly things; Gen broke up with the love of his life because he knew nothing good between them was going to come during his worldwide tour, and he’d rather took the pain sooner than later.

Now he was hoping they could be together again, close, happy…like they used to. Then they could have something actually good, something that had now a chance of lasting forever; Gen had achieved fame and was willing to take care of Senku for all of their lifetime.

“And I need for everyone of you, to also forgive me.” He looked up and faced all his friends.

Kohaku, Ruri and Yuzuriha said in unison. “We forgive you.” As they placed their hands over the mentalist’s.

Taiju nodded. “I forgive you too.” He placed his hand over Yuzuriha’s.

“I also forgive you; I even want to book your performance.” Ryusui laughed and joined his friend’s hands.

“I don’t have anything against you.” Ukyo said while putting his hand over Ryusui’s.

Everyone glared at Chrome who was a bit indecisive, he still wasn’t happy with Gen but in his heart, he knew that the mentalist was the only person who could return Senku to his normal self. His hand was the last to be placed on the top. “This is the last chance I give you to fix this mess; I won’t allow you to destroy my friend again.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t plan in hurting him more.” Gen tried to smile. “That’s the least I want to do.”

Everyone cheered and Gen was feeling a bit ashamed, he still got tears on his eyes but turned into tears of joy and hope. Not seeing Senku in those years had been though enough but seeing him again brought back those warm feelings he had thought to be hidden deep inside him; but that was a complete lie, those feelings were always on the surface. Lust, passion, but mostly love. No man had been the object of his desire in those years, he had put love on hold.

“So, how are you going to approached Senku?” Kohaku asked eagerly.

“I need to find a way to talk with him. He blocked me from every social media.”

“That would be a little hard, in events he’s always with Tsukasa.” Yuzuriha complained.

“To be honest with you Gen, we don’t really like his relationship with Tsukasa.” Taiju said while scratching his head.

Gen couldn’t help but formed a smile on his face. “Why?” he dared to ask.

Taiju chuckled nerviously. “Well, he’s possessive and treat him more like an object than a boyfriend.”

“I like Tsukasa as a friend, but he’s a shitty boyfriend.” Ryusui admitted.

“You gave him permission be in another room with Senku.” Ukyo reminded him.

Ryusui laughed. “Even though I don’t love their relationship, I won’t interfere in their affairs.” He kissed gently Ukyo’s cheek; the guy blushed a little bit.

“Text him.” Chrome interrupted.

“I’ll love to but remembered Senku-chan blocked me from social media.”

“Exactly, he blocked you from social media because he couldn’t bear to see your face.” Chrome’s words stung deep inside Gen’s heart. “He never blocked your contact number; I think deep down he was hoping for a text from you.”

His eyes again swam with tears and he hurried to scrub them from his face, he was feeling worse.

“Stop crying and text him.” Chrome was sounding desperate. “We already said we forgive you, now TEXT HIM!”

The rest of the group joined Chrome and insisted that the mentalist send the message, there was no going back, there was nothing else to lose.

**“Hi Senku-chan…I think I’m the last person you want to talk to, and I understand it, but I would love to have an opportunity to chat and try to be friends. I’m sorry it took this long.”**

The message was sent. So much time had passed, his chest ached as he again thought of what he had lost. No one had ever replaced Senku, and no one ever would.

The group were staring at Gen’s cellphone, no more than 5 minutes had passed, the message was long gone and there was fear in everyone’s eyes, what would happen next? They saw Tsukasa returning to the salon and settling in the bar while ordering a whiskey on the rocks, Senku hadn’t returned with him.

Gen’s cellphone vibrate and everyone gasped in excitement, the screen flashed with a new message:

**“That’s fine by me. I’m free next week.”**

*******

“What are you doing Senku-chan?”

“I’m reading about astrophysical magnetism. Senku was lying down on Gen’s sofa, book on his hand, he was reading since they arrived at the apartment. Gen had recently finished an important performance and had gone straight to bathe; the blonde was waiting for him to finish.

“And what is so interesting that you’re not paying attention to me?” he brushed gently his lips against Senku’s.

“Unlike the familiar magnets fields on Earth.” Gen had inadvertently activated Senku to explain something. “Magnetic fields in space are not the passive result of electric currents but are dynamically active and self-generating the currents needed to sustain them. Without magnetic fields, stars would form in a very different way, there would be no stellar winds, no cosmic rays…”

“Senku-chan, I love how you talk about science, but sometimes I don’t understand you. Care to explained?”

“The magnetic field has the ability to attract…just like love. Without this magnetic field that self-generates its currents between us, I wouldn’t been able to love you.”

Gen’s face blushed intensely as Senku approached his lips, there’s something about kissing that freezes time, even if it’s just for a minute, and that minute was enough for the mentalist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all your comments and kudos, it makes me very happy. There's an opportunity for SenGen to return, Gen would have to work extra hard.


	6. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell was a friendship chat? He clutched his face in despair, what was wrong with him? Since when Senku-chan make him so nervous? All the reasons not to do this came flooding, he felt a soft panic growing inside him, he didn’t know what to do next but wait for an answer. Twenty minutes later, Senku replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellow, welcome to chapter 6. Senku had accepted to meet Gen after their breakup, let's hope it's for the best.  
> Thank you so much for reading, I  
> I will keep trying to update often

When Senku returned to the party room, he headed directly to the bar where Tsukasa was, the fighter was chatting with Hyoga and Yo, it seemed he didn’t notice the blonde was right beside him. Senku stood for a few minutes without saying anything, watching as everyone else danced to the music.

He looked at the other side of the room and saw most of his friends talking with Gen, the blonde felt an enormous desire to approach them, but he preferred to give the mentalist his space, he had just returned and it was normal that everyone wanted to know about his tour.

Senku felt tired, there are days the tiredness comes in both forms, physical and mental. Physical for being with Tsukasa and mental for caring about Gen; his body needed to rest yet his mind wanted to move, to burn the anxiety right out. His mind probably would keep him up all night long and his body would fall into exhaustion.

He touched Tsukasa’s arm; the fighter turned to see him without much interest in ending his conversation. Moments like this were when he wondered why he had a relationship with him; at first it started out of necessity to avoid loneliness, then it turned into desire and now Senku didn’t know what to do. They never went on dates, he didn’t know much about Tsukasa’s life, they only saw each other to have sex and when they finished it was as if they didn’t know each other.

Prior to the act Tsukasa always tried to hug and kiss him to make him horny, but when Tsukasa’s needs were met, he would flee without further ado; maybe they weren’t in a relationship as Senku thought, maybe they were just fuck buddies. Before it didn’t bother him and believed he could continue like this, but after seeing Gen he missed all the caring and affection in a true relationship; Gen’s text message was confusing him even more.

**_Did he just wanted to be friends?_ **

**_Friends?_ **

**_They were never friends._ **

“See you later?” Senku asked to the fighter.

Tsukasa chuckled and give Senku a dry kiss on the cheek, a meaning that their time together for the night was over until further notice.

“I’ll call you.”

Senku nodded and waved goodbye to Hyoga and Yo, who returnd the gesture without muting words.

The blonde was walking through the crowd towards the exit, he didn’t felt like saying goodbye to Ryusui and the others.

Chrome realized his friend was already leaving the party, raised his thumb to Gen and the group and tried to follow Senku. He gently took him by the arm and when the blonde saw him, he smiled in appreciation for the company.

The night was a special kind of blackness, the kind that wants only to hold the stars and help them to shine all brighter. The wind was soft and called Senku’s body and brain to rest and let his heart go to its steady rhythm; now that he was outside the party and away from Gen, he felt a restfulness above his calm soul.

They shared a cab, Chrome scanned Senku’s face for a reaction, the silence between them hung in the air like the suspended moment before a falling glass shatters on the ground. The brunette was expecting Senku to crumble, wail or dissolve in tears, but he did none of those things.

Chrome noticed the look with which Senku saw Gen, how from rage, turned to resentment and finally to nostalgia. The blonde wasn’t a person who left a party to go fuck somewhere else with his partner, he was sure his friend did that to forget about Gen.

“Gen send me a text message.” The blonde broke the silence.

Chrome sighed, he sounded kind of like a robot. “Is that so?” he pretended to know nothing.

Senku was playing with his fingers, he was nervous.

“Tchk, what did he want?” He had to continue pretending.

“He wants to meet and talk…” Senku paused. “And be friends…”

“What do you think?”

The silence hung again in the air. The taxi stopped, they arrived at the university. When they got out and entered though the gate, the silence continued, it was unnatural for Senku, there weren’t sounds, words, anything. Chrome was starting to get worried, maybe Gen’s idea wasn’t the best. 

When they entered the dorm room, Senku threw himself face down on the bed, Chrome sat on his own, peering at the blonde, waiting for an answer.

“I didn’t think…I just send an answer to him.” The blonde finally said.

“What do you send?” Chrome was getting frustrated of trying to pry the answers when he already knew them, he had seen them with everyone from Gen’s cellphone.

“I reply that it was fine by me and to meet next week.” He buried his face in the pillow and groaned from desperation.

Chrome got up and walk to sat next to Senku on the edge of his bed, he placed a hand on his friend’s back. “How’re you feeling?”

“I don’t know, a part of me wants to meet and talk about…” Was he going to say, _talk about us_? There wasn’t an _us_ anymore. Senku’s brain worked so hard on building some walls around his love for Gen, to avoid feeling lonely, but now those walls were starting to come down brick by brick. His heart sank, a whole of old feelings started coming back. “I need to see him to know what I’m feeling.”

“Senku.” The blonde looked up at his friend. “You’re an incredible intelligent guy, there’s really not much to think about. You just have to decide if you are interested in having something to do with Asagiri Gen; and in what you’re interested is entirely up to you.”

“I know, you’re right. You know I’m not good in these kinds of topics.”

“Just go and talk, you’ll decide at the moment.”

Senku smiled, Chrome always know what to said in those moments. How was it that just a thought can bring long buried emotions and stir what was supposed to be settled? Senku’s love thoughts were like a strange ocean, were he tried to bury them with no avail; Gen’s gaze caused them to resurface as it they had never left. Maybe because that was it, those feelings never left.

“Will you tell Tsukasa thay you’re going to see Gen?”

“We never talked. I’m not going to start now.”

***

Senku was covering his blushed face as Gen was licking his cock. The mentalist was following the hard on with his tongue, exploring the surface using slow wide strokes; saliva was pouring from his mouth as the tongue played as he was slowly running his fingers up the blonde’s thigh area.

Gen slowly guided his lips over the tip of the cock and slide gently down, Senku’s head was spinning, the feeling of it, the warmth of his mouth and the way the mentalist was teasing his pleasure out. He had always been good at giving head, but that night it was extra special and careful. Senku moaned louder and reached down to hold Gen’s head in place, he didn’t want him to stop.

The mentalist’s dark eyes were fixed on his boyfriend, intent and intense, reading every reaction of his body. They were communicating without words, he again traced his tongue all over the cock, determined to learn every inch of it and heart-softening over the blonde’s already known sensitive areas. He was sucking and lapping every inch, moving his tongue up and down.

Senku couldn’t speak, he was been driven crazy, Gen seemed determined to taste every part of him. His crimson eyes nearly crossed at the sheer pleasure of that sensation, he left out a cried to make sure the mentalist understood just how good this was for him.

Gen had placed one hand around the shaft of Senku’s cock, he was moving his hand up and down in unison with his tongue, with those movements the blonde was panting for breath. Senku’s body was tensing up, Gen spread his legs wide and continued stroking his tongue. The blonde’s mouth was parted, no thought on his head but how close he was getting to come; a shivering sensation started on his groin and spread along his spine.

Gen didn’t move his mouth and drank all of his boyfriend’s sweet seed. Senku was stilled blusehd, struggling to breathe. The mentalist approached his face and kissed him with a passion that ignite, telling Senku that they were connected in oneself.

“Senku-chan, I love making you feel good.”

“You’re amazing.” Senku smiled and embrace his partner, his heart was racing.

Senku suddenly woke up and sat panting on his bed. He had just had a wet dream. An amazing wet dream, where he felt waves of energy radiating from his chest throughout his body. It was also a vivid memory, a memory that he longed for.

***

**Gen: Hi, Senku-chan, how are you today?**

**Senku-chan: Fine.**

Gen was tense looking at his phone screen, he had struggled to muster up the courage and send Senku a text message. **_And fine was his answer?_** He sighed and chuckled, it had been a long time since he had run into cold and short phrased Senku-chan.

**Gen: That’s great to hear, I’m fine too.**

Still no reply.

**Gen: I was wondering, can we meet on Thursday?**

**Gen: For our friendship chat**

**_What the hell was a friendship chat?_** He clutched his face in despair, what was wrong with him? Since when Senku-chan make him so nervous? All the reasons not to do this came flooding, he felt a soft panic growing inside him, he didn’t know what to do next but wait for an answer. Twenty minutes later, Senku replied.

**Senku-chan: Thursday’s fine.**

**Gen: Perfect, we can meet ay my apartment.**

Gen felt stupid replying so fast, but it was now or never.

**Senku-chan: No, meet me at the pizza place near campus. Thursday at 8:00PM.**

Gen’s cheeks blushed at the thought, was he meeting Senku again at the place of their first date? The color infused cheeks dimpled with a blossoming smile and his eyes shone in a way that only deep happiness can bring.

***

“Just choose whatever you’re going to wear.” Chrome was rolling his eyes while laying in bed. He just wanted to relax after a long day of classes, but Senku was having trouble in finding what to wear to his not date with Gen.

“I really don’t care in what I’m wearing, I just want something comfortable.” He replied while searching through his clothes, making a mess in the room.

“Yeah, I totally believe you.” The brunette said sarcastically, but in reality he was happy for his friend, it had been a while since he had seen him so nervous about a date, although he said it wasn’t a date, just a friendship chat. When Senku started dating Tsukasa, he always looked bored out of his mind and without much interest, in fact Chrome didn’t notice when the blonde started calling it a relationship, he always believe they were only fuck buddies.

Tsukasa was never hanging with their group of friends, Senku only saw the fighter when he had time between trainings, after some fights or sometimes he would dedicate him his attention for the whole weekend, but always to fuck, never to date, never to get to known each other, never to connect beyond bodies.

“So, what is a friendship chat?” Chrome asked eagerly.

Senku’s face went blanc for a moment while putting on a white shirt. “I don’t know what he meant with that, maybe he was just wants us to be friends.”

Chrome arched an eyebrow. “Hmm, and you don’t want to be his friend?”

“I don’t know yet.”

“Hey, don’t worry. You’ll figure it out.” Chrome was despairing of trying to obtain information from the blonde, it was obvious the guy didn’t know what would happen or what he would decide to do, but Kohaku, Yuzuriha and Ruri were pressing him in a group chat to get to know Senku’s true feelings towards Gen. It was something difficult like hell to do.

“Okay, I’m ready. See you later.” Senku finally decided on wearing deep dark blue jeans, a white shirt and a black shiny blazer on top.

“I won’t wait up.” Chrome laughed. The blonde rolled his eyes and left the room.

 **“The scientist has left the laboratory.”** Chrome texted in the group chat.

Senku started walking towards the pizza place, finally the day he had been dreading was here, the day he finally got the chance to talk with Gen about everything. He couldn’t think straight for the whole day; today could be the difference between walking away or facing his past. He’s hands were sweating, and his brain was constantly searching for any sign that indicated if he’s alright, like a cellphone seeking signal on the mountains, but like the phone, he’s out of range, unreachable. Senku continue walking, his stomach shifted uneasy.

When he enter the restaurant a glorious smell of tomato sauce pinched his nose, he looked around the dark walnut tables spotting the mentalist in the left corner of the place; he was supporting his chin with his right hand while his gaze was fixed on his brightly cellphone. Senku couldn’t stop thinking that he looked beautiful, his dark eyes that shone brightly, his flawless porcelain skin, his mesmerizing half bicolor silver and black hair with uneven cut. He was wearing a purple shirt tucked in his black skinny jeans.

He approached the table and poked the wood with two fingers to get his attention, Gen looked up and smile at the blonde. “I’m glad you came.” He said. Senku also smiled and sat right in front of him.

They were silent for a moment looking at their faces, they didn’t know who should start the conversation, lucky for them the waiter was passing near and left them the menus, the food could be a great starting topic. Senku could feel the heat growing in his cheeks while he was trying to look at the menu and noticed Gen’s attractive rosiness.

“Maybe we could…”

“Yes?” Senku asked.

Gen swallow. He was nervous. “We could order the four-cheese pizza that you like.”

“And share a pasta…”

“I would like that.”

“Then it’s decided.” Senku closed his menu and got the waiter’s attention to place their order, now it was time to wait for the food and bring up another conversation topic.

Gen bit his lip; how could he start a conversation after those years? It looked like they didn’t know each other anymore. Then in that instant Gen turned and caught the crimson eyes, he know Senku, he knew Senku; he was a guy that he could love for eternity and before he could turn away with shyness he decided to finally talk.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Why you do it?”

“I was selfish and…” the mentalist’s lower lip was quivering as words slowly made their way out of his mouth. “made a bad decision for both of us. That wasn’t fair for you, for us.” His eyes became glazed with tears threatening to come out.

“You betray my affections, my love to you…” Senku began, he didn’t know he was ready to express himself like that. “and leave my heart in a shattered disarray of pieces.”

Gen couldn’t help himself and started crying.

“I felt like you stole a part of me.” The blonde continued while looking to the roof, trying to avoid crying in front of Gen. “and you make it impossible for me to put myself together. I thought that by blocking you was enough, that by erasing the interaction I was erasing the memory, but I was wrong. It’s rare that I’m wrong.”

“I’m sorry…” Gen wept.

“I thought I was happy with another man but seeing you the other day made me realize I wasn’t. You still have the piece that you stole, and perhaps I was hoping that you’ll returned it…” He looked down and put his hand on his forehead; he was glad they weren’t bringing out the food, it was going to get cold.

“There wasn’t a day I didn’t thought about you.” The tears were flowing down his pink cheeks, he was too sad to wail, he just sat there as still as a statue while the magnitude of his loss swept over him.

“Tschk.” Senku chuckled. “It’s hard to believe that, you’re famous now, you have everything you longed and worked for.”

“My greatest decision was also my worst; we forged a bond so strong…”

“You broke it.” Senku was turning it into an argument, Gen’s words triggered something in him, something that came from fear. “Why did you come back? You were hoping I was stupidly waiting for you?”

Gen was suffering, although it could be more than suffering, it was pain and painful to hear the blonde talking like that, both were nervous at the start of their “friendship chat” and it quickly was turning into a heated argument.

“I’d be lying if I said I don’t want you back, if I don’t want us back. I’m sorry for making the decision for us, I’m sorry for leaving, I’m sorry for never trying to contact you, I’m sorry for being back and hurting you again…” His eyes were brimming with tears once more, as if those two years had passed in a matter of seconds.

Senku’s cellphone lighted with a new text message.

**Tsukasa: Come over and fuck me?**

He turned his cellphone off, that message twisted his stomach, he haven’t spoken to him since the party. But that message made him analyze his options, in one hand he got a fuck buddy who he believed has his boyfriend, and in the other hand he had his ex-boyfriend that was asking for forgiveness. Since when his live decisions become into loving scenarios and not science?

“I forgive you…” he said. _I love you_ , he thought. “I still feel pain, but I can’t let myself be broken anymore. You did your worst and I still came.”

Gen gasped and sank into his chair, finally, what he thought impossible was happening, Senku was forgiving him. The girls were right, he did make a selfish decision but had the right to be forgiven. “Thank you.” He muttered with a broken smile.

“At first I didn’t quite get what’d you mean with the friendship chat, but I’m okay with being your friend.” Senku lifted his face as he saw the waiter approaching with their order. The waiter placed in the middle of the table the pizza and pasta they were meant to share, and gave each one of them an empty plate; it was the same place and same food as their first date, but now was their place and food for their friendship reunion.

Friendship, huh? Gen was now realizing he chose the wrong words, he didn’t really wanted to be Senku’s friend, he wanted more, he wanted what was theirs.

“I’ll unblocked you later tonight.” The blonde said while serving himself a slice of steaming pizza. He looked calmer even if he also longed for something more with Gen. But first he needed to reach Tsukasa to put an end their strange relationship and then he needed to start thrusting Gen again, to be sure he wasn’t going to leave like he did two years ago.

Gen was scrubbing the tears from his face. “Being friends would be nice.” He lied as he took his cellphone out and sent a message to the group chat.

**We’re friends…**

The mentalist managed to calm down and even got to strike up an almost normal conversation with Senku, like the ones they used to have during their relationship. They talked about all the scientific research the blonde was working on at the university, and Senku even asked him some questions about his tour. His cheeks turn soft pink at the idea of Senku being again interested in him.

Both their loves remain, and though the were moving in new spheres, following the challenges their futures would bring, Gen hoped that his loved was still in Senku’s heart, and the blonde hoped the same. They didn’t tell each other, just felt it in the air.

When it was time to say goodbye, they were on the sidewalk in front of the restaurant. The guys continued talking, now about the strange fans that Gen had and how he even asked for a restraining order against some of them. They were laughing.

“I gotta go.” Senku. “It’s late, thank you for the friendship chat. I think I needed it.”

“No, thank you for forgiving me. I’m so relief now.” Gen was smiling. “I hope we can meet like this sometime soon.”

“Yes,of course. We can tell the others to join us.”

“That sounds nice.” Gen lied again as he knew he had to work double or triple to win Senku’s trust.

They hugged in a strange farewell, they didn’t mean to hug each other, it was the fault of the recorded memory in their arms. It was a hug of gentle arms that still gave them space to breathe; in that moment Gen felt Senku so close, so safe so protected. The hug ended and the blonde waved his hand as he disappeared through the distance.

Gen walked in the opposite direction towards his apartment, he checked his cellphone to distract himself from that bittersweet encounter and was surprised to find several messages from the group chat, from other friends, even from Twitter.

**Group chat**

**Kohaku: Gen! Are you two back together?**

**Yuzuriha: Gen! I’m so happy for you.**

**Ruri: Me too, I was so sad when you sent that message saying you were friends.**

**Ryusui: I knew you were capable of conquering Senku again.**

**Taiju: SO EXCITED!!!!**

**Ukyo: You were scared for nothing.**

**Chrome: Don’t screw it up with my friend.**

**Gen: What are you guys talking about? We’re really just friends.**

**Kohaku: ?????**

**Taiju: WHAT!**

**Ukyo: Gen, please check Twitter.**

Gen was starting to get mortified, what was happening? He quickly entered Twitter and saw his name was trending topic: #AsagiriGenGotaBoyfriend

The fear sits on him like a pillow over his mouth and nose, enough air gets by, allowing his body to keep functioning, but it’s crippling at the same time. His insides were dying, he wanted to work his way through Senku’s heart again, but now some fan had took a picture of both of them hugging and posted it as if they were in a relationship. Gen would be so glad if it were true, but he was scared of what Senu was going to think.

It all could be ruined. 


	7. It All Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly it all changed. Then it hits him, and the blonde let himself drop knees down on the floor, his blood was running cold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter 7!!! Hope you enoyed it, thanks for continue reading it, I appreaciated all your kudos and comments

For Senku, the night was the most beautiful art, alive with in raw energy, a song for his eyes. The stars filled the sky lighting his way; it was the promise of life in the darkness, a sense of warmth springing from the cold. No matter the years that passed, Senku saw this night sky as a fresh gift given anew; it was the moment anyone that knew him would see his crimson eyes smile and his breathing deepen just a little. 

  
It was because of the no-date with Gen, it was because of their chatting, but mostly it was because of the hug. Although short, the hug was stronger than anything he ever knew, a s if holding Gen wasn’t quite enough, there was a need to feel every ounce of him. It was a moment of feeling him so close, that it awoke him somehow.   
Senku was feeling more alive than he been in a very long time; so if it would be okay, if it’s what both wanted, Senku would accept to wrap those arms around him every chance the universe would be kind enough to bring them.

  
Was he falling in love again? No, his love for Gen never went away, he just tried to bury it deep down his heart. They just talked, they just hugged; the gates are always open for him to leave, but love keeps a warm home for Senku’s soul to return and to rest it as long as he needed it. 

  
He just needed to work fast on his thrust issues, but for Gen, he thought it would be possible. 

  
The blonde took out his cellphone and reread Tsukasa’s text message: 

**Tsukasa: Come over and fuck me?**

  
What to do now with Tsukasa? He was still wondering if they really were in a relationship. Now that he remembered it, that subject had never been talked about it, they never spoke, Tsukasa’s text messages were always short and direct to the point. As soon as Senku received them, he finished his work and went to the fighter’s house, he already knew they were going to have sex, eat something and maybe he would spend the night. 

  
After that, it was common to not speak again until the next text message 

  
**Senku: I can’t today, maybe some other time.**

  
Tsukasa replied within seconds, Senku arched an eyebrow. That was a first. 

  
**Tsukasa: What do you mean?**

  
Senku chuckled, so now that he’s unavailable, Tsukasa’s interested in him?

  
**Senku: I’m tired, I had a lot of work in the laboratory. Text you later.**

  
Why was he lying? He had no control over his fingers while sending the message, if he really felt there wasn’t a relationship with Tsukasa, why did he have to lie? Despite becoming more and more clear for him that he didn’t feel anything for the fighter, Senku couldn’t help but feel grateful for the affection that Tsukasa gave him, in some way he helped him these last months, he was able to be with someone, to touch someone, to kiss someone. 

  
Tsukasa deserved the truth; he would find a way to talk to him one of these days and end their casual encounters. 

***

  
Senku met Tsukasa on a university’s boxing match, Ryusui gave tickets to him and Chrome and even though he didn’t wanted to go, his roommate convinced him. As expected, Ryusui had front row tickets, it was an important match were the winner would represent the university nationwide. 

  
“You didn’t invite Ukyo?” Senku asked as he was sitting right beside the other blonde. 

  
“I did, but he dislikes needless bloodshed.” Ryusui was laughing. “It’s only a school match, and I got to support my friend.” 

  
“Who’s your friend?” Chrome asked, he was eating popcorn and offered some to his friends. 

  
“Shishio Tsukasa, he’s the strongest college primate.” 

  
“Eh, what a cool nickname.” Chrome was fascinating to get to see such an important match. 

  
“Yes, he has years of MMA fighting and even though he gained permanently swollen knuckles on most of his fingers, his battling style is amazing.” Ryusui sounded proud of his friend; this fight was a special opportunity for Tsukasa, a recruiter could spot him and make true his dream of becoming a professional boxer. 

  
When Tsukasa appeared, Senku couldn’t help to think that he was handsome, a tall and muscular young man with wild, brown hair tied in a long ponytail, intense amber eyes, he had a kind of face that could stopped you in your tracks.

  
The match started. Tsukasa tested his opponent with jabs and blocks, he landed a good blow on the other guy’s ribs and follow-up with a hook to his jaw. Blood was smeared and the audience was losing it, the brunette was unstoppable. 

  
The third-round bell. Tsukasa received a hit to the face, he started to taste blood in his mouth, a cut inside his cheek and he was mad. The opponent had sweat as steam, condensing quickly in the cold air, blood was trickling down his face from the cut that the brunette made on his left eye. 

  
Tsukasa was jumping up and down with an excited smile, the match was his’s. He white-knuckled fists pumping back and forth, his head snapped back under the brunette’s fist. 

  
The audience scream, Ryusui and Chrome got up excited, Senku was still sitting in his seat, looking carefully at the fighter, who was now struggling to breathe because of the adrenaline hit. 

  
The medical team had already taken out his opponent’s mouth guard and started stuffing cotton against his nose to stem the bleeding.   
“That was awesome!!!!” Chrome shouted as they were walking backstage. 

  
“Yes, with this fight he surely be scouted by someone important.” Ryusui was eager to go congratulate his friend, Chrome and Senku were more than welcome to accompany him. 

  
They entered the lockers and saw Tsukasa sitting on a bench wiping his sweat and blood with a dry towel. The fighter glared at the three guys and smiled.   
“Great to see you, Captain.” 

  
“No, great was seeing that match. It was awesome, we need to celebrate, my house. Tonight!” Ryusui’s voice sounded with a great enthusiasm as he was talking with his friend, it was well known that the blonde really liked to plan parties for everything, and this was the perfect excuse. 

  
“Thanks. I’ll think about it.” Tsukasa kept answering, but his glare was still on Senku and Chrome, he motioned them with his eyes. Ryusui understood. 

  
“Oh yes, they are Chrome and Senku, they’re my friends. We met at the induction week.” Ryusui crossed his arms. “I invited them to your match and loved it.”

  
“Yes, I couldn’t breathe from the excitement.” Chrome was squeaking in delight, but Tsukasa wasn’t interested in maintaining a conversation with him, it was like everybody else on campus, saying how awesome, great, powerful he was. It was a boring topic to him; but he couldn’t help noticing at the blonde with spike hair, he wasn’t interest in saying anything.

  
Senku was looking directly at Tsukasa and the fighter noticed him, in the seats, in the locker room; an intense red glare that catch his every move, but he wasn’t talking.   
“You didn’t like the match?” Tsukasa asked interrupting Chrome. 

  
“It was good.” Senku smirked. 

  
Tsukasa shook his head and rise up approaching the group, he stand in front of Senku and with his strong hand touched and lifted the blonde’s chin. Meeting someone new is always a divine pleasure; regardless of how things turn out, it is a dance that begins with two people, and Tsukasa noticed Senku’s dance. He was starting to get a true feeling of what the blonde was feeling, it wasn’t love, it wasn’t a sudden crush, it was an intense passion that escaped from his red eyes. 

  
Ryusui and Chrome stood still as the fighter met his lips with Senku’s. The blonde didn’t flinch and accepted the kiss. It was soft and quick; it was an agreement to proceed later. 

  
“Ryusui, I already thought it. I’m in for a party.” 

  
It took the Captain a while to speak, he was still surprised by the sudden kiss. “Of course, I’ll send you the invite later.” Chrome was speechless and Senku was blushing, a year and a half had passed since Gen left and it seemed like it was time to be with someone else.

***

Chrome was in his dorm room still reading the text messages from the group chat, everyone was desperate, and they needed his help to try and stop Senku from viewing Twitter or any other social application. 

  
**Group chat**

  
**Chrome: Why me?**

  
**Kohaku: Because Senku’s your roommate, you’re the only one that can stop him.**

  
**Gen: We’re finally friends, if Senku sees that he’s been acknowledge as my “boyfriend”, he’ll be mad. (ಥ﹏ಥ)**

  
**Ryusui: Take one for the team, Chrome.**

  
**Chrome: Hmm, Senku always sees Twitter, how are you all sure that he haven’t seen it yet?**

  
**Gen: He blocked me from all social media. He can’t see anything regards me. After tonight, he said he’ll unblocked me.**

  
**Yuzuriha: OMG if he does that, he’ll see himself hashtag as Gen’s boyfriend.**

  
**Chrome: Do you really think he’ll get mad?**

  
**Taiju: ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)**

  
**Ukyo: Maybe not mad but disappointed. It can ruin their new friendship.**

  
**Gen: Elp-hay!! (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)**

  
**Chrome: I’ll try. Gotta go, he’s opening the door.**

  
“How was your date?” Chrome asked grinning. 

  
Senku’s face flushed completely and got straight to the closet to changes clothes. “I’m 10 billion percent certain that it wasn’t a date.” 

  
“Okay, then how was your no-date?” Senku flinched by hearing Chrome singing the “no” part. 

  
“It went well, we really talked, and he apologized for everything.” Even though Chrome couldn’t see the blonde’s face, he’s smile was encompassing his whole face.   
“Something else?” Chrome was bad at trying to pry for information. 

  
“Yes, I said to him that we could be friends.” It hurt to say the word friends, even though it was for the best. Senku wanted to keep hugging Gen, it remembered him when they used to cuddle in the darkness; cuddles are like a little touch of heaven, warm, together, cozy. Senku wished he could extend the hug just so he could stay closed to Gen for longer, safe in his embrace. 

  
Even though he longed to be with Gen, within him was a great fear of abandonment. After the long days of being so alone, the pain ebbed. He thought he would feel the knives in his heart forever, the long blades slicing into such sensitive organ. Tsukasa helped with that, and maybe that’s why he was prepared to forgive Gen, but what would happen with his next tour? Will he leave again without further notice? 

  
After wearing a black shirt and green shorts, he lay down on his bed and started to see though his cellphone. “What was Gen’s Twitter account?”

  
Chrome’s fear sat on him like a pillow over his mouth. “Why do you want to know that?”

  
Senku’s face blushed once more and groaned. “I told Gen I’ll unblocked him. It’s an important step to being friends.”

  
The brunette needed to say the right things or else his roommate would get suspicious. “Why don’t you unblock him later?”

  
Senku raised an eyebrow while looking at his friend. 

  
“You just saw him, maybe you’ll look desperate if you unblock him right now.” Senku was listening. Great, Chrome was able to gain Gen some time to explained himself what was happening on Twitter. “Do it tomorrow or another day, make him wait as he made you wait.” 

  
“I think you’re right.”

  
“Of course I’m right! Now get some sleep.” He hastened to turn off the room’s light, and was expecting his friend to fall asleep first, Senku didn’t continue with the conversation, he yawned and turned to sleep facing the wall. 

  
Even though Senku couldn’t see Chrome, the brunette was scared with drops of sweat running down his face, Gen and the others owed him big. 

***

“What are you going to do, then?” Kohaku asked Gen. 

  
They were in Gen’s apartment, he called her after noticing the photo and the hashtag on Twitter, the girl agreed to meet him and brought a change of clothes to spend the night. Another sleepover. 

  
“I don’t know. I’m scared it could ruin everything.” Gen’s fear thoughts looped around his mind until there was no room for anything else. 

  
“Tomorrow’s Friday, you can come with me to the university and explained to him.” Kohaku was looking through his friend’s kitchen cabinet, she wanted something sweet to eat. 

  
“Explained what? I’m sorry some fan took a photo of us while we were hugging or I’m sorry you’re a trending topic on Twitter.” The thought loop included plenty of anger, everything was going so smooth, so perfect. The hug was the perfect end to a strange night. 

  
“Yes, it’s the truth. He can’t get mad for a fan’s photo, it’s also his fault for hugging you.” Kohaku found a new package of chocolate chip cookies; she grabbed them and went to seat with Gen at the sofa. 

  
Gen sighed and lay down on the sofa with his arm covering his eyes in desperation. 

  
“The important thing here is that it needs to be you who explains it to him.” Kohaku was munching, the sweet smell made Gen sit up and grabbed a cookie. “Explained it to him tomorrow, before he unblocks you.” 

  
The tension was leaving Gen’s shoulders, it was a brief moment of relaxation, Kohaku was right, he now had a change to explained everything to Senku and maybe with that he could start gaining his trust. 

  
This new friendship was really important to Gen. 

***

At morning Senku was walking through the university halls. That’s when the stares began. Still eyes resting on him, looks that chased him, whispering escaping from different groups of people. 

  
Senku stopped his tracks and placed a hand on his hips, redirecting his gaze to the people around him, several blushing girls turned their eyes away from him. He sighed and continue his path towards his classroom. 

  
The staring and whispering were keeping his brain alive, trying to understand if it was really at him, but the constant observation of his every moves made him realize that they were indeed looking at him. 

  
“You can take a picture. It will last longer.” He said to a group of four girls that were giggling by seeing at him. 

  
“Really? Thanks” One redhead girl asked eagerly as she snapped a quick photo. 

  
Senku’s brain stuttered for a moment as his eyes were taking the flashing light, he didn’t expect it, every part of him went on pause while his thoughts catch up. 

  
“Why did you do that?” the blonde asked angry as he was brushing his eyes. The flash was intense. 

  
“You said we could, we’re excited to post a photo of Asagiri Gen’s boyfriend!”

  
“Oh my, you’re gonna get tons of likes.” Her friend said. 

  
“What? Boyfriend?” Senku’s brows creased as his face got tense. “What are you talking about?”

  
The girls showed him the photo of him and Gen sharing a hug outside the pizza place under the starlight, their eyes were close, and it looked like they were in love. Maybe because Senku was really in love, only he wasn’t ready. He caught a quick glimpse of the thousands of likes, sharings and comments that were accumulating. 

  
Suddenly he felt a heavy hand resting on his shoulder, as soon as he looked up, he was met with a piercing glare; amber eyes, narrowed, rigid, cold, hard. Tsukasa’s eyes, he was staring at the blonde. In that moment Senku knew the fighter was already far away, it was a swing from passion to a sudden hatred. 

  
He knew from Ryusui that Tsukasa didn’t had greyscale, only the polar extremes existed. Senku drew in deep breath, he didn’t know how long the burning hard stare would last. 

  
“You said you were busy last night.” 

  
There was no sense in continue lying. He had planned on telling him after classes, but it was obvious Tsukasa had already seen the photo. Senku’s peculiar hairstyle had given him away in front of everyone that knew him at the university. 

  
“Won’t you deny it?”

  
“I’m sorry, I lied about what I do yesterday.” Senku wasn’t afraid of the stare, it just made him uncomfortable. “But I’m no one’s boyfriend, that photo is out of context.”  
Tsukasa’s grip grew harder on his shoulder, and as he pushed him against a wall, with his other hand he grabbed Senku’s cock over his black pants. The blonde gasped at the sudden contact, his cheeks flushed as he turned his view to both sides, hoping no one was noticing Tsukasa’s lower hand. 

  
“I know that, but you’re now with me. So, keep being with me.” The fighter’s stare felt painful and piercing, he avoided his face to avoid seeing him. “I’ll see you tonight at my apartment.” 

  
Tsukasa finally released him and left. Senku felt his heart beating, he was trembling, he was never scared of the fighter, but suddenly it all changed. Then it hits him, and the blonde let himself drop knees down on the floor, his blood was running cold. 

  
For the first time, he was scared of Tsukasa. 


	8. Need Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Senku was focused on paying attention to the class, he couldn’t ignore the whispers and gibberish from his fellow classmates. He was starting to get annoyed; when the flash of annoyance comes so does a bad idea. Isn’t it always that way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 8, I had a streak of inspiration and was able to finish it earlier. This is also to compensate that since my vacations ended and I returned to working online (which isn't ideal, I missed going out) I will not have the same time, so the following chapters will be updated every 3 to 4 days.
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments and kudos, I loved them all, you're so kind.

_The Schrödinger equation is a linear partial differential equation that describes the wave function of a quantum-mechanical system. It depends on the physical situation, which gives a description of a system evolving with time._

Even though Senku was focused on paying attention to the class, he couldn’t ignore the whispers and gibberish from his fellow classmates. He was starting to get annoyed; when the flash of annoyance comes so does a bad idea. Isn’t it always that way?

_The equation predicts that if certain properties of a system are measured, the result may be quantized, meaning that only specific discrete values can occur. One example is energy quantization: the energy of an electron in an atom is always one of the quantized energy levels._

Senku funnel all his strength into his feet, his mouth was shut and hands were relaxed while writing. In the long run it’s better that way, if he spoke to his classmates in anger it couldn’t turn alright, if wasn’t their fault that he was the new university’s gossip. When he’ll be ready, he will talk with Gen and Tsukasa, he wouldn’t let them ruin his life.

Gen was responsible for the photo, was it a scam to forced him into being his boyfriend? And Tsukasa was responsible for pushing him for something so banal, yes, he accepted he do wrong by going out with another guy and lying to the fighter, but they weren’t in a relationship, even though everyone thought so; Senku had recently realized they were mere fuck buddies and was ready to let go.

Until then, it’s the open door, the ground beneath his feet and the wind coming through the window. The blonde needed to decide what to do and even though he understand it, doesn’t mean he would like it.

When class was dismissed he dodged several girls that wanted to asked him questions about his relationship with Gen and ran to the gymnasium where he knew Tsukasa was training, it was noon, and the fighter didn’t have classes until 3:00 PM. Senku entered to a large room filled with people running on treadmills, lifting different sized dumbbells and doing pilates on colorful mats.

He quickly spotted Tsukasa on a fusion leg press equipment, he was almost screaming for the huge amount of weight he needed to lift. Senku sighed, he was a bit nervous about their encounter early in the morning; he was ashamed of being afraid of him, but his glare was so intense, so frigid and so cold.

As he was approaching, Senku’s face flushed red, he knew what angered Tsukasa and even though the brunette pushed him, he still wanted to explain and end things as quick as possible.

“Tsukasa.” He called.

The fighter finished his exercise and looked up to the blonde, he was annoyed for being interrupted in his territory, his face was reddish by all the sweat dripping from his skin. “I told you I’ll see you tonight.”

Senku remained silent. The silence was eerily unnatural, people were making groaning noises all around them, but it seems like the couple was in a stare competition, Senku was trying to express indifference with his red glare, but deep down was feeling scared, and Tsukasa was showing anger with his steadily amber gaze, but also deep down he was feeling betrayed.

Silence clung to them like a poisonous cloud that at any moment could choke the life from them, it was starting to feel unbearable to Senku. Someone dropped a dumbbell and both guys regain conscious of being in front of each other.

“I won’t go tonight.” The blonde finally said.

Tsukasa raised an eyebrow and stand up from the leg equipment, he took his bottle of water and almost drank everything. He cleaned his mouth with his closed fist without taking his eyes of the blonde.

“Why not?” Senku expected an angry answer, but the question was tilt with a little sadness.

“Because I want to end…” He couldn’t finish his sentence. Tsukasa’s lips were touching his, and somehow Senku knew exactly what to do with them. Their lips move together like two dancers sashaying through a melody, Tsukasa’s lips felt strong but soft and warm, not like before, this was new.

Tsukasa was leaning forward intensifying the kiss, Senku’s heart pounded in his chest, he felt his knees getting weaker, focusing only on how good he felt against his mouth, how addictively the fighter invaded all his senses. Senku was thinking and it wasn’t cleared if he dreamed of this moment to life, but there was raw emotion in the way his fingers curled around the brunette’s long hair.

This was a first kiss, a true love kiss, not like the others they shared, which were merely passionate and lustful. Tsukasa kept his eyes half open, sneaking a peek at the blonde, he was blushing, he was pretty, he wanted for him.

Senku wasn’t sure if destiny rooted for this moment or if it was his mind tricking him into a perfect present with this man. He finally came back for air and even though their lips stopped touching, they were centimeters apart. This wasn’t a product of Senku’s imagination, this was feeling real and he was getting scared; the warm feeling of Tsukasa’s breath was confusing, was destabilizing and was inviting him to continue. The blonde didn’t care that people were around them, that the fighter was sweating, and loud music was playing.

Tsukasa draped both arms around Senku’s waist and met his lips again halfway, but Senku didn’t moved. He was panting, was so turned on, but decided to let go and with his soft hands pushed gently Tsukasa’s rough ones. The fighter didn’t understand and looked downhearted.

“Why?”

“Because I want to end this...” Senku could finish his sentence. “This strange relationship, I don’t know what we are.” He was caressing the fighter’s cheek. “I’m really sorry for lying yesterday, I was confused and decided that today I was going to tell you this.”

“You love the guy from the picture?” Tsukasa wanted to shift his eyes to the side but couldn’t stopped looking at the blonde’s red darling eyes.

“No.” Senku lied. “I told you that picture was out of context.”

“What’s the context?”

“We’re friends…” Senku’s desired to kiss him was still there, he needed to resist.

“I’m sorry for pushing you…I got jealous.” Tsukasa’s heart sank, it took him this long to understand he was falling in love with Senku, although they share passionate sex, he wasn’t really interested in getting to know him. He was regretting that stupid decision.

“Why jealous? We’re only fuck buddies, even though people around us thought you were my boyfriend.”

“It never crossed my mind someone else would want to be with you, and how not? Your beautiful.” Tsukasa’s lips were getting closer, Senku’s heart decided to skip a bit and with all his might he back out of the embrace, the fantasy was vanishing before his eyes and started noticing the gaze from the students around the gymnasium.

“I’m 10 billion percent sure that if you had kissed me like this the first time, I would never have wanted to be with someone else.” Senku quickly placed his hand over Tsukasa’s mouth, it was important to do it before the fighter could reply to his answer. The blonde kissed his hand, an indirect kiss, a remembering kiss, a goodbye kiss.

The blonde retracted gently his hand and said farewell to the fighter, everyone was looking at them, it was an ending love scene and some students shred some tears for the couple.

There is a specific love for the one close to your pumping heart, it was Tsukasa’s great mistake, he took Senku for granted, he would always have a special space for him lingering in the back of his mind. Even though it was late, he was grateful to experience this new love for the blonde, but as soon Senku left the gym a cascade of tears flowed through his cheeks.

***

**Group chat**

**Ryusui: Senku dumped Tsukasa.**

**Chrome: They weren’t dating.**

**Ryusui: Whatever they were, it’s over. Tsukasa called me, he’s sad.**

**Kohaku: See Gen? This is your opportunity, your date from yesterday was successful. (** **◕** **‿** **◕** **✿** **)**

**Gen: It wasn’t a date, but I’m so happy. Now I only need to explain him about the photo before he sees it. (** **づ￣** **³** **￣** **)** **づ**

**Ryusui: Oh, he already saw it.**

**Gen: WHAT? URE-SAY?** **◉** **_** **◉**

**Yuzuriha: Everyone at university saw it and noticed right away it was Senku.**

**Ruri: People are really gossiping about that picture, some girl even took Senku’s photo and posted it.**

**Ukyo: Blame it on his funny hair.**

***

“This is the science building, Senku’s class got to be near here.” Kohaku said while walking beside Gen.

“I think I’ve never had come around here, even when we were dating.” Gen was starting to feel anxious, he wanted to be the first one to tell Senku about their trending photo, but as Ryusui said, he already knew.

All the reasons not to do this came flooding in, as if the mentalist’s body chemistry just sent them a blanket invitation. He could feet the soft panic growing inside him, he missed him so much those years abroad, he finally saw him and talked with him, they were friends and now maybe all was going to fade away for a fan picture. Gen’s mind kept twirling around, even though he was anxious, he was also happy to know that Senku ended everything with Tsukasa.

Did the blonde do it because of him? Because of their hug? Those thoughts were helping Gen feel a little bit fuzzy on the inside, but that moment lasted for a brief moment before he again began swirling into a vortex of stupidity. The mentalist was breathing really slow in order to let the thoughts leak into the ether, in a strange way of letting them out of his head.

“We need to look for the astrophysics hall.” Kohaku was entertained looking for the blonde, that she didn’t noted Gen’s anxious behavior. “We already passed the biochemistry hall, biology hall, physics hall…”

Soon they stumble upon a group of girls looking through the little window above one of the classroom’s door, they were babbling, pointing, getting excited and some were even snapping some pictures.

“I think this is it.” Kohaku said while rolling her eyes. “What are you girls doing?” she asked trying to sound a bit annoyed.

“We’re looking at Ishigami-san, he’s Asagiri Gen’s new boyfriend.” A dark-haired girl said. The other gals nodded with excitement.

“Hey, this is intruding in his school time, let him alone.” Kohaku was starting to get mad, but the girls were ignoring her.

“I feel so bad for Senku-chan, he’ll be so mad.” Gen approached the blonde girl while showing her his cellphone; he was left behind with his thoughts. “I’ve just checked the trending topics, Senku-chan is in second place just after me.”

Suddenly the noise the girls were making stopped.

“I think it was a bad idea that you started talking Gen…” Kohaku started chuckling nervously. Gen’s face went blanc, the girls were now looking at him.

“It’s Asagiri-san!!”

“Please take a picture with me!”

“Can we take a picture of you with your boyfriend?”

Being famous has its ups and downs. It takes a second or two for the new scene to sink in, even though it is right before the mentalist’s eyes. He felt his lips stretch wider into a gaping grin and his eyebrows arch for the sky. He’s Asagiri Gen, the worldwide knew mentalist and he was here in front of a group of girls that were harassing his _“boyfriend”._ In the seconds that followed he felt them squeezing his arms, the smile that Gen was showing on the outside couldn’t adequately reflect what he felt inside.

Kohaku was trying her best to control the girls, but they were ignoring her, so what only crossed her mind was to scream. “PLEASE MAKE A LINE SO ASAGIRI-SAN CAN TAKE A PHOTO WITH YOU.”

Gen’s felt like every neuron of his brain was trying to fire in both directions at once, Kohaku shrugged her arms implying how sorry she was, but the mentalist knew it was for the best, it was for Senku’s sake.

“Yes, everyone interested can take a selfie with me. Don’t orget-fay to tagged me or hashtag my pretty name.”

While Gen was busy attending and talking to everyone of the girls, Kohaku noticed the classroom door opened and the students were getting out, he caught Senku trying to sneak at the opposite direction of Gen. The blonde was walking fast, it was easy to tell that he wanted to leave unnoticed.

“Where are you going?” Kohaku said while grabbing the blonde by the wrist, it was easy to catch him, Senku was so slow compared to her. He tried to shake off the grip, but the girl was much stronger than him, it was nearly impossible.

“I’m going to my dorm room, I’m tired.” Senku tried to change his face into an oblivion one, like he didn’t care of what was happening around him, of him being pointed as Gen’s boyfriend or people talking behind his back.

“Wait for Gen a little longer, he wants to talk to you.”

“I don’t want to talk to him.” Senku turned away.

“Why not?” Kohaku was starting to get desperate. “Gen told me you two had a great time last night.”

“Some parts were bitter, others were fine.” Senku choked his head, he was trying to maintain a cocky smile. “He’s only bringing me troubles.” Senku faced Kohaku, without losing the strange smile, but his crimson eyes were showing a scared child within, a boy who had suffered abandonment and was starving of the love he craved. “I forgive him and even tried to be his friend, but I’m not ready to be named again his boyfriend, not after what he did to me.”

“Gen’s not calling you that, a fan snapped the picture and posted it.” Kohaku was grabbing Senku’s shoulders, her eyes were shinning as she wanted the blonde to understand everything. “He wants to explain everything to you.”

“Now I can’t, I have to go.” The blonde gave her a sad smile, and Kohaku lose her grip while lowering her face.

“Please think about it. Gen is really trying.” She wanted to help the mentalist so badly. If only Senku could understand it was all a misunderstanding.

“I know. I just need to be alone for a while.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m 10 billion percent sure.”

Kohaku left him go and turned to see Gen, the mentalist was still busy and paying attention to his fans; she felt sorry for her friend but was decided to continue helping him in order to win Senku’s love back. Now everything seemed easier since the blonde had just finished his relationship with Tsukasa; Gen would only have to wait a little longer.

When a person is sad sometimes it sounds so childish, like something flimsy, something one should be able to cast off with a happy reflection or the smile of a friend; but being sad is nothing of the sort. It sits inside like a green germ seed of depression, just waiting for the right conditions to grow and send out roots to choke the heart.

Even though Senku had forgive Gen and was really happy to start a friendship with him, the fact that people called him his boyfriend all day long, made him sad. Sad for remembering that he in fact, used to be his boyfriend and it wasn’t his decision to end the relationship. His trust was crumbled and was hard to pick the puzzle pieces and put them together; he was scared some of the pieces didn’t match.

But they have to match, right?

Senku’s universe began and ended with Gen, he could run forever, search forever, but in the end, their paths were leading them right back together; only Senku needed time.

***

“Senku-chan…how do much you love me?” Gen asked his boyfriend, both were radiating with afterglow, they were hugging under the blankets; it was cold outside but not within them.

The blonde thought the question for a minute. “I love you a 4%”

“WHAT!!! Senku-chan that’s so ittle-lay. How cruel, I love you a 100%:”

Senku chuckled. “The reckon of the universe is made of 73% dark energy which we can’t see, 23% dark matter, which we also cannot see and the remaining 4% is everything else.” He was embracing Gen, their eyes were meeting and the mentalist’s cheeks were pink blushed by his words. “That 4% is us, stars, the heavens, radiation, cities, people; everything that we think our universe is, its just 4%.”

The blonde caressed Gen’s white-long lock. “You’re my universe, you’re my 4%. I love you all 4%.”

“Hmm, so scientifically corny.”

Senku pulled him in, claiming his mouth again, hungry and intense and Gen didn’t oppose.


	9. Lovey Dovey Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phase One of my Recover Senku’s Lovey-Dovey Plan.” Gen grabbed his blushed face with both hands while giving the girls a goofy smile.
> 
> “How’s that going to work?” Yuzuriha eyes were shining like sunlight, she was excited to hear more of Gen’s plan to recuperate his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9!! Insomnio is helping me write all these words.  
> Thank you for continue reading, I love you all.

“What do you mean Senku-chan doesn’t want to talk to me?” The mentalist finally finished interacting with all his fans; the hall had cleared, and Kohaku was standing alone at the other end.

“He said he’s not ready to be called your boyfriend.” The girl extended her arms inviting her friend to a warm hug. They had a great bond of real friendship where they could tell each other everything; for a friendship like this is necessary a big cup of love and it must have a pinch of trust. So, when Gen took the leap of trust and came to Kohaku, that’s when the good stuff began, right there in the pain and the misery of his love drama.

The embrace was what Gen needed at the time, but he would trade everything he had if those were Senku’s soft arms. Just last night they had finally shared a hug, a hug that he would never forget, it meant forgiveness and maybe a star over. Gen was wishing for an opportunity to restore his relationship; he couldn’t imagine being apart again from the blonde.

“I need to get him back.” He sighed as he broke the hug.

“How do you plan on doing that?” Kohaku was crossing her arms while glaring at the mentalist. “He just said he needed time. Let him have it.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll respect that.” Suddenly Gen’s mood was changing from troublesome to grinning in delight as an idea was popping inside his mind. “I’ll need everyone’s help for this.”

“For what?”

“For the **_Recover Senku’s Lovey-Dovey Plan_** ” Gen’s eyes were shinning, his blood was waking up his brain and his smile was growing of its own accord. He couldn’t waste anymore time feeling sad and dreading for Senku’s touch and affection; if Senku wanted time he was going to give it to him, but at the same time the mentalist was going to start planning his love conquest. In the past Gen was able to obtain Senku’s attention, for sure he could do it again and again if necessary.

No matter how much negative spin Gen was putting in his possible reconciliation, he still knew that everything was going to be alright. Kohaku was starting to get worried; the mentalist’s smile wasn’t leaving his face and was looking at her as if she could read his mind and get to know the all newly created plan steps.

“Fine.” The girl shrugged her shoulders, it was nice seeing Gen this motivated and she was hoping that this plan would work. Even though Gen made a terrible mistake if Senku was able to forgive him, it meant there was a possibility for their love to be reunited. “Just promise me something.”

“Yes of course, what’ll that be?”

Kohaku was staring at the mentalist, her eyes rested, not unblinking but slowed. “All of us saw Senku suffering from the breakup. I promised myself that I wasn’t going to blame you, that was your decision.” She was making a point. “But promised me that if you achieve your plan, you won’t leave him again. That’ll be to cruel to him and to us.”

Gen shook his head, he was still smiling, his mind was set on, but he answered quietly. “I already promised myself that, you don’t have to worry. If I can achieve to recover my relationship with Senku, I won’t be dumb enough to leave him again.” Gen’s eyes were intense and immobile as the rest of his face. “With what I accomplish on the tour, I can take care of him forever, he won’t need to worry about anything.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I’m in.”

***

Senku slammed the door startling Chrome, which made him jump out of bed.

“What happened?” The brunette asked surprised.

“I’m 10 billion percent sick of every student on this campus.” The blonde screamed, his cheeks were flushed red by the embarrassment, his eyes were wide with astonishment, his mouth rigid and open while trying to recover his breath. Once he leaved the physics hall a bunch of students gather around him to asked him more questions about Gen; he had to push several people and ran to the dorm room. His legs were aching, and his chest hurt, now he was hating his lack of physical condition.

“Oh yeah, I heard some rumors regarding you.” Chrome was scratching the back of his head.

“All day people were taking my picture, whispering as a passed through or asking uncomfortable questions about Gen. What’s wrong with them?” The blonde let himself dropped gently to the floor, he brought his knees closed to his face and hugged them, he was upset, tired but mostly annoyed.

“What kind of questions?”

“I won’t answer that.” Senku’s face was blushing at the thought. The questions were like: _How long have you been with Asagiri-san? Do you love Asagiri-san? How’s Asagiri-san in bed?_ Gosh, people were so nosy.

“Have you open Twitter?”

“No and even if I did, I can’t see anything regarding Gen, he’s still blocked.”

Chrome sat beside his roommate while flipping through his phone. “I get that. Gen’s hashtag is on fire, everyone’s commenting on you two.”

Senku was rolling his eyes, he didn’t want to look at that. He knew Gen was extremely famous, everyone liked him and were excited for his newfound relationship, even if it was a lie. There wasn’t any relationship, it was supposed to be a friendly gathering and now everything was ruined. Senku was feeling an intense heartache and was trying to ignore it, he wanted to let that heartache be his teacher and the reason to stop feeling something for the mentalist; this pain was a memory, he felt it once two years ago, he could still feel it in the present and was surely going to feel it in the near future.

But as much as Senku wanted to end his feelings, he knew it was almost impossible.

“Dude, you better check your Twitter, you’re the second most trending topic.”

“What? Why?” He groaned in desperation while looking for his phone in his pants pocket. Senku’s had a full red flushed face, he was flipping through the different posts and almost everything was about him, but the worst part weren't the different photos people took of him during the day or the mention of his name in strange random comments, but now there was a second photo running wild on the internet. Can’t a guy do anything without being constantly monitored?

“You kissed Tsukasa?” Chrome screamed hurting the blonde’s left ear.

And there it was a perfect photoshoot of his intense goodbye kiss with the strongest college primate. Despite being comfortable with his decision and that the kiss was something he really wanted to remember, now it didn’t seem like such a good idea, to have done it in front of everyone at the gymnasium. He was impulsive for a day and that was his price, his karma.

“That was the way I broke things off with him. It didn’t occur to me that someone would post a photo of us.” Senku was mortified, frozen to the spot. He couldn’t believe he now had two photos circulating online and with two different guys, his head was spinning. “I’d never live this down as long as I’d live.”

“Hey, don’t think like that. You’re the most coveted bachelor in the whole university.” Chrome had placed his arm on Senku’s back, trying to show him some kind of support. “But that kiss sure looked intense!”

“Shut up!”

The blonde leaned his head on Chrome’s shoulder, he always understood the significance of things and how the majority of Senku’s feelings worked. He was that listening ear, the one who could help him in a deeper level.

***

**Group chat**

**Kohaku: Did someone saw Senku’s kissing photo?**

**Yuzuriha: (ʘ** **ᗩ** **ʘ') Yes, why did he do that?**

**Ryusui: That’s how he ended things with Tsukasa, he said it was like a farewell kiss.**

**Ukyo: It seems heated.**

**Taiju: People are saying Senku’s cheating on Gen. (;´** **༎** **ຶ** **Д** **༎** **ຶ** **`)**

**Chrome: Yes, he’s with me in the dorm room and is getting more annoyed as time passes.**

**Gen: Oor-pay Senku-chan, I’m going to start Phase One of my _Recover Senku’s Lovey-Dovey Plan_**

**Ukyo: What’s that?**

**Gen: It’s a completely and powerful designed plan to achieve Senku’s heart.**

**Kohaku: He just thought of this plan today.**

**Ryusui: You don’t care that he kissed Tsukasa?**

**Gen: I won’t lie it hurt me, but if with that he managed to removed Tsukasa from the loving map, then I’m happy. (~˘** **▾** **˘)~**

**Ukyo: What’s the Phase One?**

**Ruri: Yes, please tell us.**

**Gen: Phase One is on my own, you’ll noticed it soon on Twitter. For the next phases I’ll need your help, can I count on you guys?** **｡** **◕** **‿‿** **◕** **｡**

**Kohaku: You know I’m in.**

**Ryusui: My pleasure.**

**Ukyo: Ok**

**Chrome: I don’t think I have a choice.**

**Yuzuriha: Count me in.**

**Ruri: Of course.**

**Taiju: (** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง!!!!**

**Gen: I oved-lay you guys. (** **◕** **‿** **◕** **✿** **)**

***

**_Hi lovely people. If you call yourselves my awesome ovely-lay fans, please stop sharing Ishigami Senku’s picture. There is nothing between us. He’s my friend and I would really appreciate if everyone stopped bothering him. As soon as I get in a serious relationship, all of you will be the first ones to hear it from me; in the meantime, don’t fall for fake news._ ** **_｡_ ** **_◕_ ** **_‿‿_ ** **_◕_ ** **_｡_ **

Gen finished posting the message, he sighed as he turned off his cellphone.

“It’s done.” He said to the girls. The mentalist was with Yuzuriha, Kohaku and Ruri, they were enjoying themselves in the coffeehouse where he first met Senku, that place sure brought him pleasant memories.

“What’s done?” Ruri asked while sipping her mug of hot cocoa.

“The Phase One of my **Recover Senku’s Lovely-Dovey Plan**.” Gen grabbed his blushed face with both hands while giving the girls a goofy smile.

“How’s that going to work?” Yuzuriha eyes were shining like sunlight, she was excited to hear more of Gen’s plan to recuperate his love.

The mentalist leaned back in the comfy seat and crossed his legs while grabbing his tea chai latte. “I will show Senku-chan that I didn’t mean for this photo to leak, with that message I hope my fans start to respect his space. The goal is for Senku-chan to feel more secure and let our new friendship grow.” Gen was smirking, hoping this would give him an arrogant triumph over the blonde.

“Gen, look!” Yuzuriha was showing the bicolor her cellphone’s screen. “Your message has more than a thousand likes and so many shares.”

“Never doubt my army of fans. I’m going to have to organize a meet and greet to thank them.”

“What are the others phase steps?” Kohaku was grinning and hitting Gen’s ribs with her elbow.

“Okay girls, listen carefully.” The group quickly leaned; they were attentive to Gen’s explanation. “Phase One is: Give Senku-chan his space. I’ll respect that and won’t call him or text him in two to three weeks.”

“He was hurt by everyone calling him Gen’s boyfriend.” Kohaku wanted to make all clear to the other girls. “Senku told me he needed space, that’s why Gen knows this.”

Yuzuriha and Ruri nodded, they swiftly looked back at the mentalist who continue describing his plan. “I remember how Senku-chan’s mind work, it’s important to him; some space is a sign of maturity. That leads to Phase Two: After ignoring him for a while, I’ll make him want me again and slowly approach him; showed him how much I’ve changed and with that make sure he’s still interested in me.”

“How are you going to do that?” Ruri couldn’t continue drinking her hot cocoa, she was focused listening to the mentalist's talk.

“In Phase Two is where I need everyone’s help. I’ll need assist in _“bumping”_ into Senku-chan.” Gen muttered; eyes fixed on his three friends. The girls were showing signs of excitement.

“And Phase Three?” Yuzuriha asked.

Gen chuckled. “Phase Three would be the perfect ending for this plan; once I know Senku-chan is in the same love channel as me, I’ll invite him to one of my shows, there the magic will began.”

“You’re only going to invite him?” Kohaku pouted and the two other gals followed her. “What about us?”

“Don’t worry about that, of course I’ll invite everyone. Front row seats, I need all the group together for the big Phase Three.” The left side of the mentalist’s faint pink lip tugged upwards creating a more sinister smirk.

“You need us to bring Senku, right?” Ruri pointed out.

“Urely-Say!!”

***

“Senku-chan, care to help me practice a new magic trick?”

It was fixed that the couple used to spend the whole weekend in Gen’s apartment, Senku used their time together to catch up on his books and Gen practiced new tricks to present them on different live shows, he was receiving several new invitations, his name was starting get known.

The blonde looked up from his book _Welcome to the Universe_ and glared at Gen. “Practice on your own, mentalist.”

“Please I’ll need your help. It’s important for me to know if it actually works.” Gen was sitting right beside him tugging at his shirt trying to convince him.

“If I say yes, would you let me finish my reading?”

“Of course, unless you want to curl up in my new bamboo sheets.” Gen was winking at him, the blonde’s face suddenly blushed.

With a loud noise he closed his book and shouted. “Fine!”

The mentalist was excited, he pulled out a purple deck of cards and shuffle it in front of his boyfriend’s eyes, when he finished, he said. “Please get nine different cards out of the deck.”

Senku sighed and forced himself in choosing nine random cards, he didn’t like magic very much, but it was worth the try after seeing his boyfriend giggling all excited.

“Now spread them out in your hand so you can see all of the faces. Don’t show me.” Senku did what he was told. “Please remember the second card from your left. I know your memory is incredible, so you won’t have trouble memorizing it.”

“Done, I’ll burn it in my mind.” Senku joked.

“Now give me the cards.” The blonde hand them over and Gen shuffled them in a very different way, using his name, one card for each letter: S-E-N-K-U, making a total of five cards. Once Gen was done, he took the rest of the cards and place them down on top of the five cards. “Erfect-pay!”

The mentalist picked up the deck and said. “We now need to spell a word together in unison.”

“What for?”

“Just bear with me.”

“What word?”

“Loves.”

Senku rolled his eyes, he knew Gen loved to get corny during his magic tricks; the blonde’s cheeks blushed once more and nodded accepting the selected word.

“Spell it with me.”

“L-O-V-E-S” The couple said every word in unison as Gen was putting one card for each letter, making it five in total. He took the rest of the cards and again place them down on top.

“We’re writing a phrase, a sentence really.” The mentalist had caught the scientist attention. “Senku loves…whoever.”

“Yeah right.” Senku rolled his eyes again, he didn’t think this trick could be so predictable.

“Now, spell the name of someone you love. Whoever.” Gen’s mouth was twitching into his cheek.

“I don’t have a choice, right?”

“No, you don’t. Spell it and I’ll shuffle the cards.”

“A-S-A-G-I-R-I” Gen’s heart was feeling fuzzy by hearing his last name. It was true that Senku loved him. The mentalist put seven cards, took the rest of the cards and once again place them down on top.

“Now Senku-chan.” The mentalist was holding tight the deck of cards. “We write together a sentence, _Senku loves Asagiri_ , and now I’m going to try and find your card, the one I told you to memorize.” Gen took the top three cards and pulled them out towards the blonde.

Senku was reaching his hand to grab one, but Gen placed them down. “Hmm, no. It’s not one of these cards.”

The scientist arched an eyebrow. The mentalist took two cards and again pulled them out towards, he groaned. “I’m close, but these aren’t the one.” He placed them down.

He took the next single card, his eyes were shinning while looking at his boyfriend, showing his inner delight. Gen pulled the single card out towards Senku. “This is the one.”

The blonde took the card and turn it over, he had a blanc stare, after all the shuffling he didn’t believed Gen would actually find his card.

“Your card is the two of hearts. The number two is related in how humans control their emotions and sensibility, the heart represents our feelings towards each other. You chose the two of hearts because you thought of us. The cards won’t lie, and we spell a lovely sentence together: _Senku loves Asagiri_ , because you do, and I do.” Gen was looking at the blonde with loving eyes, showing the door to his own soul.

Senku sighed and kept the card in his shirt pocket, near to his heart. He threw his arms around Gen, his cheeks were kind of pink and he was slowly breathing, Gen embrace him letting the blonde be his human shield. Their breaths were on each other’s lips, it was like they were going to have their first kiss over again and within a second their lips were pressing together.

Usually Senku had a tendency to keep his eyes a little bit open, to enjoy the view, but now they’re fully closed. He was concentrating on the kiss, his lips were soft, sweet and warm; it was a tender moment that just won’t wait, a burst of love expressed and a connection that showed the strength of their feelings.

He began lifting the mentalist’s shirt as he was reeling him closer. The kiss went on for a long period of time, their tongue’s chasing each other, savoring their mouths, intimating into each other. Senku pulled and inch apart, trying to breath, his face was still flushed with liveliness, his heart pounding and his attentive red gaze was following his boyfriend’s pretty face.

“Maybe we should move it to the bedroom.” Gen moan softly.

“I’ll love to.” The couple separated; they didn’t want to but knew they could continue in no time. Senku got up from the sofa and reached his hand towards Gen, who grabbed it gratefully, the blonde’s hands were strangely cold and rough, but he loved them.

While they were holding hands walking towards their favorite place in the apartment, the mentalist asked. “Why did you spell Asagiri instead of Gen?”

The blonde chuckled. “I wanted to spell a word with more letters; Gen is a short name and I didn’t want to make the trick easy for you.”

“You’re so umb-day.”

***

“It’s been two weeks.”

“Two weeks of what?” Chrome asked. They were in the university cafeteria having breakfast together, the brunette was reading some of his notes for an upcoming test and Senku was right in front of him with cellphone in one hand and a fork in the other. He hadn’t touched his eggs.

“Nothing.” He pouted while smashing his eggs, he didn’t felt hungry.

“Now tell me or you had interrupted me for nothing.” Chrome was stressed out already, so he was giving his friend a warning glare.

“After our date..." Senku sighed. "Gen never texted me again.”

“So, you admit it was a date.”

“It wasn’t a date.”

Chrome gave him a dismissive blink as he was trying to smile innocently, it was always difficult for Senku to come through with his emotions, he’ll let it be. “Didn’t you want him to leave you alone? You were pretty mad after the photo leak.”

The blonde’s crimson eyes always gave him away, he tried to regain a normal posture on his seat and angry grabbed a bit of his food. “Shut up.”

Chrome tried to ignore him and returned to his reading, but he still was catching a glimpse of Senku’s actions, he continued pouting and almost slamming his fork on the plate; he was making a lot of noise and some students were already looking at them.

“You want Gen to talk to you?” He dared to ask.

Senku got up, scratching the back of his neck with a reddish face and avoiding eye contact with his friend. “Of course not. See you after classes.”

Chrome tried to ignore his childish attitude and wave him goodbye, but just when Senku left the cafeteria, almost strangely running, he took his cellphone and texted the group.

**I think Phase Two had just started.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're coming forward to know tha rest of Gen's plan. It's a fun rode to forgiveness. I'll try to write more chapters during the weekend, on Monday I start teaching chemistry and physics classes, so I'll be a bit busy; destiny, huh? Even though is online I'm so excited!!!  
> I always appreciate all your comments and kudos.


	10. Letting go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He forgive him.
> 
> He was letting go. Letting himself go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saturday night is a perfect time for a chapter update.  
> Welcome to chapter 10!!!!

Senku was sitting in his desk ten minutes before the class started, he liked the atmosphere of silence, the chalkboard smell, the wind blowing through the open windows and footprints with echoes coming from the hallway. Classes were easy for him; he only needed the degree to being able to go to space, that had always been his dream.

Before Gen he only cared about his classes and grades and after Gen he still cared dearly about those things, the only difference was that one third of his mind was busy still thinking about him; about Gen’s pretty asymmetrical hair, Gen’s lovely flowery scent and Gen’s charmed giggles.

Suddenly he started blushing, he hummed as more memories began to invade his brain. How they used to do it all the time in the shower, how Senku used to sit down on his knees to suck Gen’s dick midway, running his tongue up and down, savoring the salty drops that were escaping. Breathing was difficult with the pouring water, but he didn’t care.

The scientist gently knock him over so the mentalist was sitting on the tub with his legs wide spread as moans were coming from his mouth; it was an invitation to continue. The blonde began caressing his lover’s tights, so wet, so slippery, so warming, Gen desperately mouthed. “Stop teasing.”

The blonde understood and didn’t hesitate in penetrating his lovely hole with his skinny index finger while looking at Gen’s dark eyes. His eyes reminded him of ashes and smoke blowing in the wind coming from a fire that burned deep their bodies; they were intense. He introduced a second finger, it was only for a couple of minutes, and it was so degrading, but at the same time, both were so turned on; the mentalist was basically screaming for Senku to fuck him.

The blonde’s cock was tingling unbearably, it was swollen, a drop forming at the tip. The bathroom was steamy and hot, water dripping from their wet bodies; the mentalist was moaning and began to feel dizzy. The blonde sat himself on the tub, his legs were stretched out and with a rapid movement of hands he sat Gen on top of his cock, gently lowering him down; the mentalist whimpered while his fingers were scratching against Senku’s back.

Gen needed a moment to balance himself, he was panting; his muscles were getting relaxed and his anus had just accommodated to Senku’s perfect size. He was feeling full and stretched.

Senku glared at him, he was so beautiful, so sweet, so pure. He couldn’t resist to play with his pinkish nipples, tracing lines around them with a fingertip; Gen was feeling electrified, the teasing continue, and the mentalist was rampant with desire.

When the scientist finally licked one of his nipples, Gen felt a painful embrace in his hole; the cock was still inside him, but he was desperate to move. The mentalist began bouncing up and down, wet sounds of their bodies slamming together could be heard outside the bathroom; luckily they were alone. Gen was adjusting his angle with each bounce and he almost screamed in pleasure when he hit his prostate.

“You sure are enjoying this.” The blonde said while grabbing his lover’s hips.

“I always enjoyed all of our activities together, Senku-chan.” Gen leaned on to kiss him, his lips mashed against his, as if trying to flatten and destroy his mouth; he hungrily pushed back mid thrust, his mouth open, tongue pushing past his clenched teeth to the moist space within. Their tongues battling back and forth at each other; they didn’t know if saliva or water was dripping down their mouths.

The mentalist loved being on top, he had more control over the speed, angle, and intensity; he was able to control Senku and kept a rhythm that both loved. The blonde began stroking his lover’s cock and Gen made a weird noise that he immediately regret; it was like a loud _gheep_.

Senku chuckle-moaned, it was so cute. He paused for a moment to caress Gen’s soft cheek; the mentalist closed his eyes and gently grasped at the hand, even though his body was burning from heat, that hand was the warmest body part Senku had.

Suddenly Gen started screaming; the blonde was right back into it, jerking off his cock while thrusting him harder.

“You like that?” Senku’s breathing was really rushed and heavy.

“I’m coming!”

“Then come.”

That phrase was so simple and so powerful at the same time; the blonde always took it as his success in satisfying the mentalist. He was so aroused when he saw him out of control, splashing his seed onto his chest. Gen’s announcement of his orgasm always was like a permission for the blonde to come; and as he felt a spasm around his cock, he released himself inside the mentalist.

Everything went numb, except for the amazing sensation in his cock. Gen was trembling while softly kissing his neck, resting his hands on Senku’s shoulders. The blonde flondle his partner’s chest, sensing how it raise and fall with every breath; air was returning to his self, Senku wanted to be that air. One last kiss to finish the deal, lips together, feeling the softness and warm from each other, no tongue, no lust, just love.

Thinking about that scene always turned Senku on. The bell rang as he came out of his thoughts, his faced was still deep red; he leaned his face against the desk to avoid the gaze of his classmates. He was rock hard, why did he had to think about that so early in the morning?

The blonde placed his jacket over his legs to hide it, hoping that at any moment it would go away; if he stayed sitting down, breathing slowly and remaining calm, it would go away, it had to go away.

As the heat was running away from his body, he checked his cellphone looking for a distraction. He logged into Twitter and without thinking it any further, unblocked Gen. His tense heart was softly deflating; it was as if a tension had lifted yet leaving him with a melancholy instead of relief.

He began reading Gen’s latest tweets and smiled when he stumbled upon a special one from two weeks ago:

**_Hi lovely people. If you call yourselves my awesome ovely-lay fans, please stop sharing Ishigami Senku’s picture. There is nothing between us. He’s my friend and I would really appreciate if everyone stopped bothering him. As soon as I get in a serious relationship, all of you will be the first ones to hear it from me; in the meantime, don’t fall for fake news._ ** **_｡_ ** **_◕_ ** **_‿‿_ ** **_◕_ ** **_｡_ **

So that’s why people on campus stopped staring at him. His smile was bigger than his face, so he really did that for him. But why does it hurt when he read the word friend? _Friend?_

Were they really friends?

They didn’t talk for two weeks. 14 days. 336 hours. 20160 minutes. 1,209,600 seconds to be exactly.

***

After classes Senku stumbled upon Yuzuriha and Taiju, he felt so relieved, it had been a while since the three of them got together. Senku wasn’t the flash friend that everyone wanted to copy or follow around, in the raw he was a vulnerable friend, one thin skinned and emotionally un-tune, he’s there without even trying, he’s always right there for his friends and the couple was also always there for him.

They decided to go to the coffeehouse. Taiju invited the first round of coffees and the three choose to sit beside the window.

Their giggles were like sails upon a boat, their laughter could be heard all over the place, some customers even turned to see them a little annoyed. The smile couldn’t be erased, they were bringing back so many memories from their past, how they started being friends, Senku’s first experiments, dinners with Byakuya and all the adventures they went together.

They saw the fun in everything and that was their special bond; they could be serious too and loved deeply each other more than generally is accepted. In those silly moments they were perfect, and that was the sweetness Senku needed in his rough times.

“I unblocked Gen.” he finally said when the laughter decreased.

The couple went a little silent and Yuzuriha grabbed both blonde’s hands in a tight gripped.

“That’s great. Your moving forward.” 

“You think so? It looks backwards.”

Yuzuriha shook her head gently, she focused her deep earthy-brown eyes at him. “Forgiving is moving forward, holding on to any negative emotion will only continue in hurting you. You must let go, I know you want to let go and be with him.”

“How you know that?” Senku turned his gaze to the window, feeling a little annoyed.

“We saw the picture of you two hugging.” Taiju got into the conversation. “You seemed happy, like something was returned to you, but you’re stubborn and won’t let go of the past.”

The blonde frowned and before he could say anything, the girl continued. “To forgive someone doesn’t mean that you must have that person that hurt you into your life; but you’re more hurt by doesn’t having Gen in your life.”

“It’s complicated.” He shrugged his shoulders, trying to convince them that he didn’t care. It didn’t work.

“You’re smarter than us, Senku; but we know more about love than you.” Taiju crossed his arms while looking proud, proud of being better in one topic than the scientist.

“The best is to leave the past in the past and stay here. It’s nicer.”

Senku sighed and free one of his hands to scratch the back of his head, a light color pink was showing on his cheeks. “I must confess to both of you, that I really enjoyed our date the other night.”

“So, it was a date?” Taiju asked eagerly.

The blonde couldn’t answer other thing than a slightly. “Yes, it was a date.”

“I’m so happy to hear that.” Yuzuriha exclaimed with an impish glee, her switch of excitement was turn on.

“I thought for a long time that I was the sole reason for him to end our relationship.” He chuckled trying to avoid showing them he was starting to feel sad. “I must sound so pity. I don’t want to go through that again, I didn’t saw the signs back then and I don’t know if I’ll be able to see them now.”

Yuzuriha got up at a high speed and almost ran to embrace Senku, Taiju followed her and bear hugged them. The blonde sniggered. “I’m not broken, you know?” He lied.

“Without forgiveness, you’re asking the universe to keep bringing what hurt you. Don’t let it happen. If you want to get back together with Gen, take your chance, if that’s what your heart wants, try it. Do it. Let go of yourself.” The girl’s words were sweetly sounds well received by the blonde’s heart and mind; he was melting in that supporting hug.

“I can assure you, that he won’t hurt you like that ever again.” Taiju said with a great confidence, one that the scientist didn’t hesitate to believe.

He sighed again, breathing deeply this time. “I’ll do it. I’ll try to recover our relationship.”

Love in a friendship is healthy when given freely, altruistic, emphatic and with gentleness of spirit. The real challenge is learning how to give so much with so little in returned; lucky for them, they always received more in returned.

“Thank you. I needed that.” They were outside the coffeehouse; it was just getting dark and the blonde was already feeling hungry. The couple could hear the groans from his stomach.

“We can grab dinner on our way to the dorms.” The girl suggested. Both guys nodded in agreement. While Senku wasn’t looking, Yuzuriha sent a text message to the group.

**“Taiju and I can confirm that indeed Phase Two is moving on.”**

***

**Group chat**

**Yuzuriha: We’re heading to the dorms. Senku is hungry.**

**Kohaku: Are you still with him?**

**Yuzuriha: Yes, we agreed to grab something to eat, but I don’t know what.**

**Ryusui: I’m with Ukyo at a burger joint. It’s a five-minute walk from the university entrance.**

**Ukyo: It’s on the right side, it has a happy cow statue outside. You won’t missed it.**

**Taiju: Is it good?**

**Chrome: What do you care? I thought the plan was for Gen to bumped into Senku.**

**Taiju:** **༼** **つ** **◕** **_** **◕** **༽** **つ**

**Yuzuriha: Do we go there? We’re almost at the campus entrance.**

**Ruri: Wait for me.**

**Chrome: Do I have to go? I’m so busy.**

**Gen: YES! Lease-pay. I’m running with Kohaku to get there before you guys. ~(˘** **▾** **˘~)**

**Kohaku: He’s so slow.**

**Gen:** **ಠ** **╭╮** **ಠ**

**Kohaku: Stop texting and run!**

*******

Yuzuriha sighned, she needed to make time for everyone to arrive before them at the burger joint. She looked at Senku, she was smiling and asked something that new was going to distract her friend.

“Senku, why is the moon following us?”

The blonde stopped his tracks and looked eagerly at the girl. The moon was a warm milky glow in the sky, as if the sight of it could become a song in the eyes of anyone willing to raise their head upward, and the girl knew he was willing to do that.

“Byakuya used to said it followed me because it had a crush on me” Senku felt a melancholy by facing the moon.

“You sure miss him a lot, right?” Taiju was holding his friend’s shoulder. “How long has he been up there?”

“Almost a year.” He left out a slightly sad titter. “It’s almost impossible to talk to him, he doesn’t know about the breakup.”

“Why?” Yuzuriha asked.

“Two years ago, he was at the Yuri Gagarin Cosmonaut Training, then he was accepted on the space mission.” Senku continued looking at the sky, he put his hands in his pants pockets and took a deep breath. “The idea of him being so far and helpless, hurt me. He didn’t need to worry about something like that.” The blonde longed for his father’s advice and comfort, he never really needed it, but a broken relationship took a hit to his heart.

The couple didn’t know what to say, which words to use, what to do with their hands, so they just stood there trying to show some solace to the blonde. Yuzuriha began to feel a little down about asking that; she thought Senku was going to scoff at the silly question.

“To answer your inquiry.” Senku turned to see her, trying to escape away from the dreadful thoughts. “The moon appears to follow you because it is extremely far away, and it can seem as if objects in space are moving right along with you. Objects like trees, cars, houses that you pass by are awfully close by comparison.”

Seeing Senku so melancholy was something new, like he was overcoming sorrow. It gave away the exit of his feelings even as he pretends, they weren’t there. His body was reaching for the moonlight, to take a walk into the darkness, under the stars; it was a feeling of soft joy that lived in memories that wanted to rise within, he was almost there.

The girl was going to say something, but she felt her cellphone vibrating, it was the group chat. They were sending several messages announcing they were ready. She smiled and clutched herself around the blonde’s arm.

“Let’s go get something to eat.”

“We should go to a burger-joint near campus.” Taiju shouted, both hands hovered over the pair.

“Wherever you want to go, I’ll go.”

***

“Why this place? It looks ridiculous.”

Taiju was sniggering while pulling the door, letting his friends enter first. “Some classmates recommended it to us, they said the burgers are really tasty.”

“And it’s so close to the university.” Yuzuriha added.

“Then why is everyone on the table over there?” The blonde was pointing to a table full of their group just in the middle of the restaurant, with exactly three seats available. Ryusui, Ukyo, Kohaku, Ruri, Chrome and Gen were excitedly looking at them.

Senku was clearly annoyed and turned to gaze the couple. _“I’m 10 billion percent sure they planned this.”_ He thought.

The atmosphere was relaxing, dim lights, dark walls with strange cow paintings and soft rock music playing on the background. The place was trying to get an American vibe, different from a fast food setting, the smoke level was high; the blonde’s mouth began watering when a smell of a grilling burger hit him

Yuzuriha and Taiju tried to play it off. “What a coincidence to bump into each other’s.”

“You’re more than welcome to join us.” Ryusui loudly exclaimed, while signaling two empty seats right next to Kohaku; the couple were ignoring the stare of the angry blonde. By the time Senku realized it, the only chair available at the table was between Chrome and Gen, he sighed and proceeded to sit down with them.

From his seat he had a view of the whole table, everyone cheerfully together, talking about everything and nothing at the same time, laughter invaded the place, the beer mugs collided with each other; their presence was everything the blonde needed.

“Order everything you want.” Ryusui proclaimed. “My treat.” The captain always loved to transform any gathering into a party, the more food and drinks the better.

A happy memory came as a divine déjà vu, resetting Senku’s mood. Two years ago, the group meetings were always like this, all together, happy, knowing everyone’s stories, being affectionate towards each other, humorous evenings that passed in the blink of an eye. After the breakup, they kept meeting; the blonde was the one who gradually walked away, he was afraid to hear them talk about Gen as he didn’t want to hear his name nor see his pictures, much less wanted his friends to have to hide a big part of their lives.

Gen always belonged to the group. He noticed it at Ryusui’s last party; everyone around the mentalist, listening to him, caring for him, being with him, as if time hadn’t passed.

Senku was fine, he felt lucky to have such great friends, Gen was right beside him. With nothing else to do, he perused the menu, regardless of what was there he’d be ordering a simple burger and fries. He left himself soak in the other’s conversations, it was like music to his ears, Taiju’s exaggerated laughter, Ryusui ordering everything on the menu, the girls gossiping about their school cliques , Chrome talking with Ukyo about a new sci-fi series he’d been watching and there was Gen; he saw Gen from the corner of his eye and glanced up at his face. Senku raised his dark eyebrow, held his face with his right hand and grinned like a schoolboy. The mentalist noticed him and smiled back with his eyes closed.

He missed that smile that only he understood, it was the prettiest thing he have seen in a while, an innocence so vibrant and free.

When the food came, the laughter didn’t stop, Senku was feeling more confident about himself, like he used to be, and talked about his lasts experiments in the lab. All eyes on him, everyone paying him special attention; it was as if someone had removed the pause button from his life, he was returning.

“Right now, I’m working on the astrophysical plasma spectroscopy.” He was eating his fries while explaining. “To study the physical conditions in a variety of astrophysical plasmas. It’s been great, I’m spending almost all my time in the lab.”

“You’re studying the Earth plasma?”

Senku blushed hard as he noticed it was Gen who asked him that. “No, plasma in the stars. It can generate and interact with magnetic fields.” Even though he was still explaining, he was getting lost in the mentalist’s dark eyes.

His eyes were made from atoms born in the brilliant stars, Senku was embarrassed by thinking so corny things but it couldn’t be helped it. His crimson eyes were shinning with love, the same love that spreads throughout the black expanse of their amazing universe. The scientist didn’t notice he stopped talking, smile acrossed his face; everyone on the table was looking at him, lost in thought, lost in Gen.

1,209,600 seconds without being immersed in that deep cold darkness. The mentalist eyes were like a powerful drug, he felt suspended in time, making the whole world seem still except for them.

_Forgiving was a powerful decision._

_Peace would start when he learned to forgive and let go._

_He forgive him._

_He was letting go. Letting himself go_.

True love isn’t ordinary, Senku perfectly knew that, seeing Gen again was making him relive all those beautiful and caring feelings, his love was no longer on pause, maybe he could click the _play_ button.

He touched softly the mentalist’s pink cheek, as the wands of a new spring foliage, Senku loved to touch him, his hands were remembering, a rush of excitement was running through his body; he knew he needed this beyond a shadow of doubt.

The blonde began moving his hand, caressing the white skin, so warm, so soft, so mellow. He slowly approached the mentalist’s face, he wanted to be as close as possible. It was instinctive, a recorded memory of their bodies. Their faces were so close, Gen’s heart was dancing like crazy, he knew how to get Senku back, but didn’t expect for this to happen so fast. The mentalist could smell the strong fragrance of the beer he had been drinking, a mixture of overripe fruit with alcohol.

Their noses were almost touching, lips millimeters apart, sharing a breath was almost possible. Senku’s eyes were completely closed, his cheeks were a rosy glow, sweet and innocent. The blonde looked at peace and like nothing else in the world existed, he didn’t care their group of friends were looking at them with their mouths wide open. What was happening?

The gravity of Gen’s lips was inescapable, there was no turning back, the blonde just needed to push himself a little bit further and they would meet in a glorious kiss. There was silence, the mentalist was feeling anxious as if the butterflies in his stomach were eating him alive. He was afraid of messing everything up again, it was so sudden, so fast, so spontaneous.

Gen couldn’t bare it any longer and with all his strength he backed away.

The fantasy broke, Senku didn’t understand.

“It will be soon, but not now.” Gen whispered in his love’s ear before standing, he almost run to the exit door without looking back. Kohaku sprint after him. Everyone else at the table remained silent.

Senku’s face was reddish, as if a tomato had taken his head’s place. He covered his face with both hands and loudly banged his head on the table. Chrome began patting him on the back. “There, there.” He said in support.

Gen ran on the street as if his life depended on it, the girl quickly caught up to him. She grabbed him by the arm to stopped him. The mentalist was completely blushed, his air was missing, and his heart was trying to escape from his body.

“What happened? Why did you run?”

“I can’t ruin it.” Gen left himself fall with his knees to the ground, hands shrugging tears from his eyes. “Phase Two of the plan isn’t finished. I can’t let myself kiss Senku if I don’t know if he’s completely in love.”

“He wanted to kiss you.” Kohaku was getting desperate, she sat on the cold floor near her friend. She passed her arm around the mentalist’s shoulders. A hug from a friend, a hug from the side. Gen gently pay his hand on her back letting a long exhale.

“We can’t go fast like the first time. I won’t allow myself to ruin it.”

“You weren’t fast.”

“We fucked on the third date.”

Kohaku giggled and her cheeks also blushed. “You want to know him better, right?”

“I want to know everything about him.”

“I think you’re exaggerating.” The stars were shinning above them, cars were passing by and the wind was playing with their hair.

“Our new relationship will blossom slow and steady. I want to see him blushed, avoid eye contact, get nervous before touching us; create a new relationship that will last forever. Gen had a total admiration for Senku, his heart stopped just by seeing him. He was all that mattered in the entire world to him, one meaningless kiss could ruin everything, he was going to stick to the plan. “This time it sure will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for continue reading it. I loved all your comments and kudos. Gen wants to stick to the plan, even though it looks Senku is ready.  
> Let's see how the plan would continue on chapter 11; I'll try to upload it 3 to 4 days from now.


	11. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is a camera, full of memories and Senku loved to see that photo album, always in his mind, always in his heart; maybe it would be painful to relive those memories in the place that saw them born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 11!!! Gen's continuing the phase two of his plan.

“Have you talked to Gen?”

“No, I don’t want to talk to that stupid mentalist.”

Chrome sighed. They were leaving the dorm room; a week had passed since the almost kiss incident and Senku was trying to avoid the topic at all costs. It was understandable, love feelings flowed inside him, inhibitions disappeared, tender touch, lips almost together, everyone’s eyes wide open and suddenly Gen got up and leave.

“Why you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Almost kiss him.”

“Shut up!”

The brunette rolled his eyes and continue walking beside his friend, it was impossible to gather more information about his feelings, he felt exposed and clearly didn’t understand Gen’s feelings anymore. The sun rays illuminated their path, air moving in blossoming brilliant arcs, students walking all around them, the smell of fresh coffee from different walking cups.

The friends said they farewells as they separated to their respective halls. The sun rays were still accompanying the blonde, trying to reach a bit of warm within his soul, telling him not to worry about love and to enjoy the new day. It wasn’t so easy to do, his emotions needed balance, for two years he suffered from heartache and now he was suffering from longlines; it’s true that you can’t have the good without the bad, but where were his good emotions?

There is no light without darkness, but when would the light shine upon him? When Gen would stopped being a constant thought? A bad thought, a good thought, a lustful thought. Senku didn’t believe in fate, nevertheless, everything seemed to indicate that they were predestined to be together, after two years he didn’t stop thinking about him, how he wished Tsukasa’s hands were his, and the lips he kissed were also his. It now felt wrong to had used another body to forget, maybe that’s why Gen didn’t wanted the kiss.

Had he ruin everything and be destined to walk around the Earth alone? The desire to be with someone was powerful, to hold and reinforce his identity; life sure was easy when his only thoughts were about science. Lust with the fighter was fun, it didn’t exist a strong connection, a soul dance, but the opportunity to released himself after so much time, sure was fun. What’s lust purpose? It hurt loosing his hole’s virginity and the lack of caress on Tsukasa’s touch, to feel just like a body to satisfied his primal instincts, but again, lust was fun, his orgasms were deep and intense, so it was something, right?

Everyone that prefers lust to love was damaged by someone, for Senku this wasn’t far from the truth. So yeah, he could still have his partner and fuck every day like crazy, but he’ll still be lonely inside. Nothing can touch that but a true lover, a trustworthy and kind one; after talking with Taiju and Yuzuriha he finally accepted that he wanted him back.

_Forgiveness is the highest act of love._

Senku’s heart was filled with love for Gen and was bitter for the almost kiss. Forgiving the breakup was one thing, a really hard thing to do, but forgiving the nearly kiss? Not so easy to do, especially after embarrassing him in front of everyone.

A little over a month had passed and his life was suddenly changing, Gen’s deep dark eyes always controlled him. Maybe it was destiny, putting them together; you can’t really been saved from your destiny, from what it is created for, what can you do is to make it easier to follow and bring more joy and less pain; but again, he didn’t believe in fate nor in destiny.

He entered his classroom and occupied the same desk, that place was Senku’s salvation from the love drama thoughts, where his mind was able to function, his strides grew longer and be who he really is.

***

“Why are you coming to classes with me?”

“Because Phase Two of the plan is for me to bump into Senku-chan at random places.” The mentalist was trying to hide his face with some sunglasses and a violet face mask, he was also wearing a flower cap.

“The Anthropology hall is nowhere near the Astrophysics hall.” Kohaku had accepted to have breakfast with Gen but didn’t think he would follow her around the university. “I really think you get more attention dressed like that.”

“I look ute-cay in everything.”

They walked as the wind was playing with their hair, the sunny rays were also enlightening their way; Gen was happy to be out that day. The sun gives life and brings life, it also encourages activity and gives people power to meet challenges in their everyday life; getting back Senku’s love was his big challenge.

“Have you talked to him?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“I had several interviews and performances this week, I didn’t even have time to breathe, least to face an angry Senku-chan for denying him my sweet lips.” Gen was grinning under the facemask, he had such a great desire to approach those lips and lock them in an eternal kiss, but it was necessary to follow the plan, the goal was Senku’s heart, no just a lustful kiss.

“Yeah, Chrome said he was pretty angry.”

“What! For real?” The mentalist pouted.

“Well you refuse his kiss, in front of everyone and then ran for your dear life.” Kohaku shrugged her shoulders as she noticed how what was visible of Gen’s face turned deep red. “I know your motives, but he doesn’t.”

The bell rang as they were passing by, the hallways were filled with exchanging students in the different classrooms, whispering corridors and laughter all in once. There was little room to walk, it was difficult to passed through and Kohaku had to get quick to her next class.

Gen felt a slight push, a distracted guy was also trying to walk among the sea of people, it was a light blow to the shoulder, not hard enough to make him lose balance; but the mentalist caught a glimpse of a spike blonde with green tips.

“Senku-chan!” He yelled, the blonde quickly turned to see him, cheeks red as he noticed the mentalist.

“I think he’s looking for Chrome, the geology hall is near here.” The girl said while crossing her arms and standing still, making it difficult por the other students to passed through.

“Oy, Senku-chan!” Gen continued screaming, students paying attention to who he was calling. People weren’t kind enough to let him pass.

The blonde held his books tighter and turned his face making a scoff sound, he continued his search for his brunette friend, he needed to get far away from Gen as he was stilled embarrassed from what happened last week.

The opposite of love isn’t hate, it’s just a warped version of love itself. It tells that love is still possible. Both guys loved each other so deeply, it just wasn’t the right time to do so.

“I told you he was still mad.” Kohaku was patting her friends back. “You just bumped into him, wasn’t that what you wanted?

“Yes, he’s still blushing by seeing me.” The mentalist chuckled to himself, it looked everything continue working according the expected. “I’ll send everyone a text message.”

“Now what do you want to do?”

“You’ll see.”

***

**Group Chat**

**Gen: Retty-pay people. Tomorrow is Saturday, I want to invite you all to my apartment for a small intimate party. (** **ﾉ** **◕** **ヮ** **◕** **)** **ﾉ** ***:** **･ﾟ** **✧** **✧** **ﾟ･** **: *** **ヽ** **(** **◕** **ヮ** **◕** **ヽ** **)**

**Yuzuriha: I’d love to.**

**Ruri: That sounds nice. What should I bring?**

**Taiju: (** **☞** **ﾟ** **∀** **ﾟ** **)** **☞**

**Kohaku: Are you inviting Senku?**

**Gen: Of ourse-cay!**

**Chrome: What for? He’s still mad.**

**Gen: Just some friends chilling time. Can you convince him?**

**Chrome: I’ll try.**

**Ryusui: Excellent, I’ll bring the booze.**

**Ukyo: You always have to show off.**

**Ryusui: I’m only showing off to you. (¬‿¬)**

**Ukyo: ⚆ _ ⚆**

**Gen: Then it’s all set, see you tomorrow!** **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡**

***

Chrome lock his cellphone and look directly at the blonde. They were eating lunch at the university cafeteria; the brunette chose a gohan rice and a hamburg steak, while his friend preferred the tonkatsu curry. Chrome loved his lunch breaks with Senku, even though they were roommates it was fun to passed almost all their free time together, he felt their bond was so strong and intimate.

The brunette could boast of being the only one who saw Senku fall apart night after night since the breakup, it sure was a tough year, probably he also cried with Taiju and Yuzuriha, but he held his friend almost every night.

There are people in our lives that makes us happy by the single chance of having crossed our paths, some walk the path next to us, seeing many moons pass, but others we hardly see between one step and another. We call them all friends and there are many kinds of them, Senku was his best friend.

So, it was extremely difficult to him to plot alongside Gen, did Senku really wanted to get back with him? He sure ripe apart his strange relationship with Tsukasa, and he saw the hugging picture and his attempt to kiss Gen last week, but he needed to be sure.

It was necessary to pry on his feelings and the blonde hated that.

“Senku!.” Chrome almost shouted startling his friend, who dropped his chopsticks.

The blonde only answered making a “Hmm?” sound.

“Do you want to get back with Gen?” There was no other way but to ask him directly.

The blonde almost choked on the food, he quickly grabbed his glass with tea and took several sips to pass the bite.

“Where’s that coming from?”

“I just need to know.”

“Why?” Senku was frowning.

Chrome was getting pissed, why it was always so difficult to show his true feelings? “You wanted to kiss him, you showed interest in him”

“So?”

“You’re mad, right?”

The blonde left his chopsticks beside the plate, holding his face with his left hand while leaning onto the table. “I’m embarrassed, that’s what you wanted to hear?” Chrome didn’t say a word so the scientist continued. “Before meeting with all of you, I grabbed a coffee with Taiju and Yuzuriha and…” His cheeks were tinged red by remembering all of that.

“And?” It was now or never to get an actual answer.

“I told them, I was going to try and recover our relationship.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this?” Chrome was pouting by thinking that his friend didn’t trust him enough like he do with Taiju and Yuzuriha, he thought their bond was stronger, almost equal to theirs.

“’Cause it didn’t work out, you saw it. Everyone saw it.” The blonde gasped exasperated, looking at his almost empty dish, trying to avoid his friend’s eyes.

The brunette hold slightly the blonde’s free hand. “Maybe it was sudden for him. After all you, make it clear that you wanted nothing more than being friends.”

The problem was that Senku didn’t want a friendship, for him Gen was everything he knew, the person who laughs at his silly experiments, that blushes with corny scientific love analogies, who interlaces his fingers in a tight grip when making love and that pushed shivers down his spine when calling so dearly his name. No matter how far across they were, Senku knew a part of his soul would always be etched with Gen, always.

“Nevermind, why did you insisted on knowing that?” The blonde was calmer and continue eating his food.

Chrome retrieved his hand; it was better to say part of the truth. “Gen’s organizing a get together tomorrow, he wants for all of us to come.” Senku didn’t answer, he was chewing a big piece of fried pork, Chrome sighed and continue. “Obviously, you’re invited, but I didn’t want to tell you before knowing if you’re interested or not.”

“Not interested.”

“What? Why?”

Senku finally finished his lunch, pushed the plate a little further on the table, and left out a long suspire that scared his friend. “There are too much memories on that place.”

Love is a camera, full of memories and Senku loved to see that photo album, always in his mind, always in his heart; maybe it would be painful to relive those memories in the place that saw them born.

“Memories stay forever.” Chrome said looking at the ruby shiny eyes. “But if you want something back, you can’t be attach to those memories, you need to create new ones.”

A soft smile appeared on Senku’s lips, again holding his chin with one hand. “Maybe you’re right.”

“I know it would be painful, you don’t have to go.” The blonde was listening. “Negative and positive memories come with a cost, as addictive as they feel, once the lesson is learnt, there is nothing in them of value. Tossed them. Come with us tomorrow.” The brunette was extending his hand towards his friend, hoping for an acceptance.

Senku saw him for a moment, he was trying to think of another excuse but deep down he already knew his decision, with a tight gripped he accepted the brunette’s hand. He slightly moved his head to a side, cracking his neck. “Fine, I’ll go. Let’s see what happens.”

“We can leave whenever you feel uncomfortable.”

The blonde decided to build himself in a different way, letting the bad memories wander off on their own and encouraging the good ones to blossom and grow; those memories were a special moment, a lovely gift that would let him see a possible positive future. He wouldn’t try to kiss Gen again; it was the mentalist’s turn to approach him in a more romantic way and the scientist only hope he would dare to do it.

The wheel of fortune was turning, maybe Senku’s life was going to change for the better.

***

“Why do you want to take a picture of us?”

“To remember you forever.”

“You can remember me in other way.”

“Don’t be ean-may! I want a picture of us smiling.”

The scientist didn’t try to argue further, he nodded and accepted his boyfriend’s request. They were on their favorite place on Earth, Gen’s apartment, both curled up on the sofa, fluffy blanket on their legs, matching mugs with hot cocoa and beating hearts. Gen scooch and positioned himself on Senku’s chest, holding his cellphone with his free, the blonde passed ond arm around his shoulders, bringing him closer.

“Try to smile.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Lease-pay!”

 _Click!_ Gen took the photo in the exact moment he finished saying that phrase, he knew Senku always chuckled after hearing him talking like that.

“The photo it’s perfect, I’ll print it.” The mentalist’s dark eyes were shinning, they were made of atoms born in the brilliant stars, as was the rest of him.

A picture showed the nuance of emotion, the way couples open themselves, it was a subtle invitation to their world, a conduit to one of their best memory, one that would leave a permanent mark on their souls.

***

“Are you ready?” Kohaku asked.

“I’m always ready.”

The apartment bell rang, most of the guests had arrived and were chatting in the living room, Gen’s heartbeat was acting crazy, he could feel every single pound on his chest. This great pounding, this great pressure was higher as he was approaching the door.

He took a deep breath and opened the door, hearing every beat of his heart. In the door frame there was a guy with meltingly soft crimson eyes, there was so much to admire on the pretty face, how the breeze blew the locks of his hair, his thick brown eyebrows and his sultry pale pink lips. He was breathtaking.

The blonde raised his hand in a goofy gesture and Gen smiled. “Come on in.” When he passed gently close by Gen, he could smell his freshly ground coffee beans like aroma, it was inviting to be near him.

Chrome coughed to be noticed. “Hi, Chrome-chan, didn’t see you there. Come on in.”

The brunette grinned at the mentalist. “It was impossible for you to notice me if you’re mouthwatering over Senku.”

Gen’s cheeks turned to a soft pink tone as he pouted. “I wasn’t.” Chrome shrugh his shoulders and ignore him as he entered the apartment; the mentalist closed the door and sighed, he saw how everyone were enjoying themselves, it sure looked nice, he hoped everything turned out alright.

Ryusui was at the kitchen preparing some easy cocktails with Ukyo, they brought all the necessary material to work and try to make the gathering a tiny bit ostentatious. The captain grabbed the tin and threw it up in the air, he caught it and threw it again with a soft spin, it came down directly on his left hand and poured a liquid inside it.

“What are you doing?” The blonde asked while resting his arms on the kitchen counter.

“We’re doing everything to make this gathering marvelous.” He was pouring a bottle at 180 degrees, drop it down 45 degrees, it looked finesse.

“He’s forcing me to help him.” Ukyo was right beside him cutting some pineapple. “Want some?” Senku nodded and accepted a piece of fruit, it was perfect, a great sweet-sour combination.

“Here.” The captain exclaimed as he spin a napkin like a frisbee and drop it on the counter putting the drink on top.

“What’s this?”

“A mojito.” Ryusui was starting to prepare a different cocktail, he was jiggering with a tap. “It has fresh mint leaves, lime, sugar, white rum and club soda.”

The blond took a sip, he felt a nicely tart, not strongly sour with a minty lime-y tang and a little punch from the rum tingling on the back of his mouth It sure was nice, he could drink that all night. “Thanks.” He studied the glass; it sure had an interest greenish color thanks to the mint leaves.

“It’s to give you a little push.”

Senku tried to keep his thoughts away, spinning the liquid in the glass, it was obvious everyone wanted them to be together. His heartbeat was like a metronome, keeping the rhythm of his soul at a steady pace, taking deep breaths, feeling in control. A steady heart for steady thoughts. On the kitchen they used to make dinner together, exchange of kisses, steam mistaken for their heat, food stains on their faces and clothes, lots of messy touches. He took another sip; it was too much.

He looked at Gen with the corner of his eye, he was on the sofa chatting with the rest of the group, soft jazz music playing, sputtering laughs, beat of cups, everything looked perfect.

Senku could played all his memories like an old movie reel, Gen’s hugs, touches, kisses, caresses, laugh; he continued drinking the mojito, sweat drops forming on his forehead. He had to stop thinking of him now, but how? The wish for the mentalist to be there at his side filled him up with such eagerness that he thought he could explode.

A faint mark of lips lingered on the edge of the glass, it was empty, the captain understood and poured him another.

“Don’t give him too much.” Ukyo said.

“He needs it.”

The blonde took a big gulp of the beverage, the alcohol was starting to feel strong; Gen saw him, he didn’t stop his conversation but notice how nervous the scientist was, how anxious and desperate to control himself. It was his turn to make a move, maybe a slight touch, a simple gesture or a second almost kiss. Who knows? Everything could happen.

The mentalist stood up and approach the kitchen counter, he settled right next to Senku, almost brushing his arm against his. “What cocktail are you doing for me?” he excitedly asked.

The captain handed him a glass with a pink straw. “Rum and Coke Float”

Gen wrapped his long fingers around the glass, letting a little shiver by the cold, he raised the glass and approached it to his thick lips, he began to slowly suck the straw, eyes closed, slightly red cheeks by the alcohol heat, feeling the keen burn on his tongue and throat, gently brushing his fingertips up and down the glass.

“It’s delicious.” He whispered, poking his numb tongue out; with the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of Senku, hand on his mouth, cheeks deep red, trying to avoid eye contact.

“You surely enjoyed it.” Ryusui said with a raised eyebrow. Ukyo stopped looking and focused on continued cutting the fruit for a pina colada.

“I love coke.” Gen used his tongue to trace his lips making a loud sound. The scientist was trying really hard on avoid looking him, but the sound made him flinch. “Senku-chan…” he sang while poking the drink with the straw.

“Hmm?” he was feeling strange being beside him, the mentalist’s arm was already brushing against him, he could feel the warmth of his body. Gen was beautiful that night, it was a spark in his red eyes, his skin looked flawless, tongue so devilish and eyes so hungry for love. 

“Care to pass me a napkin?” he said while extending his pretty porcelain hand. The blonde obliged.

It was a quick exchanged, Gen clutched the napkin alongside the scientist’s fingers, he could feel the mentalist’s fingers soft and cold for the glass. Gen didn’t move and Senku didn’t dare, the fingers were becoming sweaty and intertwining with each other, a brushing of warmth and softness, completing the space left in their hands.

They held for no more than a few seconds and the blonde pulled away, thrusting his hand into his pants pockets; he stood up and awkwardly walked towards the restroom, cheeks burning red.

Gen giggle as he returned to sipping his drink. The gathering was just starting and Phase Two of the plan was at its peak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, thinks are looking better for the pair, is Gen ready for phase three?
> 
> Thank you so much for continue reading, all your comments and kudos, I loved them all.  
> I'm still trying to update every 3-4 days.


	12. The Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He took the big green book from the bookshelf, Welcome to the Universe, and opened it.
> 
> It was full of annotations, underlined texts, and circled words.
> 
> We are born in this universe, we live in this universe, and the universe is in us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter 12!!!

Senku was alone in the bathroom, looking at himself on the mirror, ruffling his hair with one hand, butterflies in his stomach and his head buzzing with possibilities, there was no way he would survive Gen’s intentions for a whole afternoon.

Why was he fighting his feelings? The eagerness of being hold by the love of his life, a possibility of getting back together, a long-lasting relationship.

_He forgave him._

_He forgave him._

_He forgave him._

He splattered water onto his face, he wanted Gen to approach him in a lovely way, but he ran away. Finally, the day he dreaded the most was just in front of him, today it could be the difference between walking away or starting something new, something fresh from the burned ashes. Senku needed to be brave and grow big, grow strong by having faith in his own heart to be his guide.

He opened the door and wandered through the hall, Gen’s apartment was full of wonderful memories that came as a divine deja vu, sitting in his synapses for a moment and resetting his mood to sunny days ahead. The mentalist’s bedroom door was cracked open; Senku used to walk through that place like it was his, without thinking it further he entered, he was screwed the moment he started noticing the details.

The same bamboo purple sheets that used to cover their bodies, the soft mattress that supported both of their bodies and the bureau with the mirror that used to be an accomplice to their love declarations through day and night. Now there were no drapery curtains at the dormer windows, no pictures on the wall, the Sun could enter without invitation; Gen’s room was like an oven for heat.

The blonde noticed the bookcase, it was closed to being filled, he read carefully all the book titles, _Mind Reader, How to be a Mentalist, Practical Mental Magic_. He stopped when he recognized a title, he took the big green book from the bookshelf, _Welcome to the Universe_ , and opened it.

It was full of annotations, underlined texts, and circled words.

We are born in this universe, we live in this universe, and the universe is in us.

Senku hold the book tightly, he couldn’t believe Gen read and kept his book for those two years; the blonde had forgotten that book on an unfaithful day and when Gen left the country, he bought a new one.

“I always wanted to understand what you were saying.” The mentalist was looking at him from the door frame, the blonde didn’t notice his presence until he heard his breathy voice. “It was fun listening to you, but I wanted to participate in the conversation.” He started walking towards the blonde, both on the center of the room as time began to dissolve into itself, as shapeless as the rain.

Gen reached his snowy hand and slightly hold Senku’s right hand, both hands on the book cover. It was a moment where the blonde couldn’t help but stare at his dark eyes and at the way he talked, it was lovely, he could feel the heat growing in his neck, holding onto his aimless feelings, looking back as how things were.

“I think I’m ready to talk about the universe.” Gen’s fingers were softly brushing his hand.

The mentalist’s eyes were pure blackness, it engulfed the scientist’s thoughts, there was no life here, not a single sound, just the two of them. In the blackness anything seems possible, being lost in sight gives a free reign to imagination; everything could happen.

Was Senku rooting for this new reality?

Their breath was steady as one, their bodies were almost together, only separated by the green book. They were holding their hands and feeling the texture, how soft, how warm, how loving; they weren’t talking, savoring the moment, their minds said. _“I’m here, I’m ready and I want you as much as you want me.”_

Their hearts beat faster and faster as red met black, the mentalist’s eyes had tears gushing from the sides as his flush was overpowering his face, his mouth was swelling a little, desperate for a gentle touch; Senku’s lips were puffing, longing to set the deal. The couple leaned in, just millimeters apart, both warm and devout, a promise of realness, of being awake and connected at the same time.

Just for a moment.

The only thing better than the kiss, is the moment right before, when they gazed upon each other’s eyes, when they consent to continue the ride; it’s a magic, perfect moment that is so strong, yet so fragile at the same time.

The noise of broken glass brought the couple out of the blackness, they weren’t really alone, their friends were on the living room and kitchen, heartily laughs, chatting voices, music playing, it all returned. Senku pulled his face away and caress his loved one’s burning cheek, he looked so sweet; everything was right in that momentary exchange of glances, their eyes still seductively meeting and a genuine smile from within.

Love is colorful, love is steady, and love is forgiving.

“I forgive you.” He said as he kissed the mentalist’s forehead, leaving a seed that was already growing to form infinite branches, roots, and blooms in the mentalist’s body. Gen looked up, he couldn’t believe it, the affection that he was longing for running though his soul, through his senses and demanding more.

It was the second time the blonde said it, and for Gen it sounded more real than in their friendship date. “Let’s returned to the party.”

Gen nodded, lips slightly parted, heartbeat vibrating in his soul like sweet vibrations as he received back his green book. He carefully placed it back on the bookcase and left the room just behind the scientist.

He sighed, a second almost kiss, he ruined the first one and Senku broke the second one; it didn’t matter, that moment reassured him of a possibility together and the forehead kiss was a perfect demonstration of true love.

When they returned, both parted ways. Senku sat on the bar chair in front of the kitchen counter and received another beverage from the captain. “Did it help you?”

“Yes.” The blonde began sipping his drink, the alcohol heat was returning to his dry throat.

“Did you two kissed?” Ryusui asked. “You sure were gone for a moment.”

The ice was falling against the glass, the scientist’s fingers were sliding on the condensation, he felt a chill run down his esophagus and his head made an involuntary shake; it sure was strong. “No, but now I’m 10 billion percent certain that I want to.”

“What stopped you?” The captain had made for himself a sex on the beach, vodka with peach schnapps and cranberry juice, garnish with cocktail cherries and orange slices. He sat on the chair beside the scientist and moved the glass making the ice cubes rattle.

Senku chuckled, maybe it was the alcohol talking instead of him. “I want him to win me back.” Shoulders shrugged; he took an ice cube between his molars and bite it hard.

“That’s what he’s doing.”

“Let’s make him work harder.” The ice was melting into cold pools on his palate, it was a nice sensation, helping him erased the heat of the moment.

The captain continued savoring his cocktail, he was glad to hear his friend was eager to be conquered. “I won’t returned you the title of power couple, though.”

“I think we can come up with a better title.” Both guys laugh as their glasses clink, welcoming the future.

The mentalist was on the sofa resting his head on Kohaku’s shoulder, the music was teaching his brain how to flow, how to be so peaceful, as if the slowly changing tone touches were massaging his mind. He sighed; the kiss would have been so perfect.

Gen was trying to look at the bright side, the gates were open for him to pass through, as love keeps a warm home for his soul to return to the scientist’s side.

“What happened?” the girl asked.

“We almost kissed…again.” He let out a loud exhale.

“I think Senku got back at you.” Yuzuriha laugh while poking the mentalist’s cheek.

“That’s not fair, I was supposed to be the one annoying him with my lovely taunts.” He was holding tight onto the blonde girl’s arm and she was petting his head.

“Maybe you’re ready to take the next step.” She said.

For the mentalist, there was a specific love for the one close to his pumping heart, a special word for his special person lingering in the back of his mind, Senku was his beloved one.

Gen was ready and it looked like Senku was also ready, he saw him clinkling glasses with Ryusui and got happy by admiring his cheerful grinned, red eyes shining carefree and felt fortunate to be able to recover his heart.

“Yes, I’ll planned the third phase strategy and messaged all of you.”

“You haven’t planned it?!!” Kohaku almost screamed.

The mentalist quickly placed both of his hands over the girl’s mouth, shushing her. “I’ve been working on it, but it’s not quite ready.”

“You better make it perfect.” Chrome said while sitting right in front of Gen.

“You listened?” The mentalist was getting worried, he didn’t want Senku to know about his devious plan on getting him back.

“Blame Kohaku, she’s screaming everything.”

“I’m not!”

“See?” Chrome crossed his arms, he knew Senku was better with Gen at his side, but a little part of him couldn’t avoid getting worried, he didn’t want his friend suffering again. The scientist normally hid his true feelings, but he was opened to Chrome; in the moment of need, when tears filled his eyes, was the moment their souls reached out to make an eternal and strongest bond of real friendship. “It has to be perfect.”

Gen nodded. “It will be more than perfect, a show that people will talk about for ages to come.” The bar was high, but the mentalist didn’t care, for Senku he would do anything.

The rest of the evening everything was peaceful, there wasn’t enough alcohol in that living room that could match the smallest speck of joy that were his friends; for no matter the weather, time or place he found himself in, it was there within that he was warmed.

They talked about everything and about nothing at the same time, a combination of affection, loyalty and love; the nine of them were tight together on sharing cocktails and canapes. No one had a fixed place, some remained standing, others sat on the floor and the rest were piled up on the sofa, in one moment he was sitting right beside the scientist, elbow to elbow.

Gen was feeling a little bit jealous of Ryusui and Ukyo, they leaned onto each other, moving their heads closer, brushing their lips as their breaths shake. Their kiss wasn’t passionate, but it was full of love, soft and slow as the captain’s thumb caressed his love one’s cheek. The mentalist wanted that, but the waiting game was been carried on. 

Senku stretched out and settled his arm on the back of the sofa as he continued drinking his cocktail, a burning sensation on his throat was growing when he pressed the cool glassed rim against his thick lips. The arm wasn’t touching Gen, but he felt it neared it, he tried to stick to the scientist’s body as he kept talking with Kohaku, it surely was intentional but was trying to make it look like it wasn’t. Senku didn’t flinched and allowed the sudden closeness.

The scientist saw him with the corner of his eyes, still talking with Taiju and Chrome; a single drop of the mojito traced its way inside his mouth and he savoured it, the glass was now empty but he didn’t want to get up. He took an ice cube and started munching it.

Gen’s hand was on his thigh, his face blushed when he felt a cold touch, Senku placed his hand on top, without grabbing, without brushing, just on top feeling some of the mentalist’s body heat. Their friends noticed the slight touch, but no one said something, it was their moment and they were starting to feel comfortable.

They were never like that, their relationship started so quick, so fast, so sharp-witted; it was lust, love and self-discovery all at once that they didn’t enjoy the first embarrassing touches, the uncertainty of knowing if the other wants to continue and the shame of getting closer little by little. This was new, it was better, and it was perfect.

Their universe began and ended with them.

One by one they were leaving, it was time. Both the scientist and the mentalist were dreading this moment to come, even though they hardly spoke, the closeness of each other was enough. Gen had to say goodbye to the only person he mostly cared about, to the only person que felt happy with; all those times they would just talk and laugh and do normal things normal people do, passed through his mind, he wanted to get those moments back and knew he was closed in doing it. So close.

_Please wait for me._

_***_

“How was it?” Chrome asked on their way to the dorm rooms.

The night sky was the most beautiful form of art, it was alive with raw energy, a song for his red eyes; at times he could felt it vibrating somehow, whispering in a way that ears cannot hear, he thought it felt friendly like when he was devoid of love for the mentalist.

“It was something.” He answered with his hands on his pants pockets.

“It wasn’t difficult, right?”

“The memories were huge, but in the end you were right.”

Chrome’s eyes were shinning. “Finally you’re saying I’m right at something!”

The blonde chuckled. “When it’s not science related, you tend to be right.”

“That’s so mean.” The brunette laughed; he was glad in seeing his friend like that.

They had just arrived at their room, both quickly changed into their comfy clothes and lay on their respective beds, it was late almost midnight. Chrome turn off the lights.

“I created a new memory.” The blonde said.

“So now are you two back together?”

“No, let’s see how things goes.”

Senku tried to sleep, but the mentalist wasn’t leaving his mind, he was always there. It was something so incomprehensible, like a stable force.

_I love him so much._

_I’m in love with him._

_I can’t believe I’ve only just realized how strong the feeling is._

***

All Sunday they exchanged text messages.

_10:00am_

**Gen: Good morning Senku-chan!!!! (** **◕** **‿** **◕** **✿** **).**

**Senku: Morning.**

**Gen: I’m so glad you came yesterday.**

**Senku: It was fun.**

**Gen: You sure were mean.**

**Senku: ??**

**Gen: Well, you sure got back at me with that almost kiss. (─** **‿‿** **─)**

**Senku: I don’t know what you’re talking about.**

**Gen: Of course you do! (ʘ** **ᗩ** **ʘ')**

The blonde stopped answering for a while.

**Gen: Ean-may!**

A long time had passed since the blonde developed a liking on continuous text messages, normally he was one that left his friends on the seen spectrum and even though he wouldn’t fall to the mentalist’s teasing he sure was enjoying chatting with him. It somehow made him feel complete and content.

_14:15pm_

**Senku: I’m reading about gas phase astrochemistry.**

**Gen: Oh! I read something about that.**

**Senku: Yeah, sure.**

**Gen: It’s something about the atmosphere of the planets and how it depends on a large number of physico-chemical processes.**

**Senku: I know you google it.**

**Gen: (─** **‿‿** **─) sorry.**

_17:43pm_

**Gen: The audience on Las Vegas gave me an outstanding ovation, I get shivers down my spine just remembering it.**

**Senku: Do they wrote reviews about your performance?**

**Gen: Little Senku-chan wants to read my reviews?** **｡** **◕** **‿** **◕** **｡**

**Senku: Nevermind I asked.**

**Gen: (** **づ￣** **³** **￣** **)** **づ** **Here’s the link:[www.goldstar.com/events/las-vegas-nv/asagirigen-mentalist](http://www.goldstar.com/events/las-vegas-nv/asagirigen-mentalist) **

_20:28pm_

**Senku: Byakuya it’s supposed to returned in two to three months.**

**Gen: Your dad must be so happy to achieve his dream of going into space.**

**Senku: Yes, we talk time to time, he sure is excited.**

**Gen: I remembered you wanted to go to space too.**

**Senku: It’s still my plan.**

**Gen: I believed in you.**

**Senku: I know.**

**Gen: (** **づ｡** **◕** **‿‿** **◕** **｡** **)** **づ**

_23:11_

**Gen: Can we have breakfast tomorrow?**

**Senku: I always have breakfast with Chrome.**

**Gen: I’ll loved to join you, guys.**

**Senku: 7:30am at the university cafeteria near the science building.**

**Gen: Erfect-pay! Sweet dreams. (─** **‿‿** **─)**

The blonde couldn’t studied as much as he wanted to, text messages sure were distracting but at the same time it felt like the mentalist wanted to talk about anything with him and their conversation turned smoothly as the hours passed. The texts didn’t come as clingy, overbearing nor pushy, they were nice, cared and sweet.

Their conversation showed hints of their love and interest towards each other, their emotions hide in the screen words; Senku could read his texts forever, feeling a connection, a real communication and in that way, their talk was a salve to one another.

***

“We’re having breakfast with Gen.”

Chrome stopped on his tracks; they were almost entering the cafeteria. “You go, I’ll grab something from the coffee cart.”

“Why?”

“Senku, I don’t know what happens with your intelligence in love topics, but surely this is an opportunity for you to be alone with Gen.” He patted his friends back. “Go ahead, we can have our breakfast tomorrow.” And without allowing the blonde to object, Chrome turned around and disappeared among the sea of students.

The blonde’s cheeks turned pink, remembering the message from yesterday it seemed obvious now that Gen wanted an alone time with him, he felt joy and happiness. Love is so whole, his missing pieces slowly began to appear one by one, what was scarred was becoming soft once more, his opened wounds had time to seal and almost vanished; love is magic, a gift from the universe and a sweet addiction that he was again developing in connection with the mentalist.

He was about to open the cafeteria door, when he felt a hand over his shoulders, and as he turned around some hands cupped gently and lifted his face. Ruby against hazel, the lips meet in a slow and comforting way as their breaths mingled, his lips softened as he instinctively opened his mouth a little, granting the access of a known tongue that delved inside his mouth. It sure looked like a sloppy kiss with a strong accent of fresh orange juice, his arms reached up and tangled around his thick, strong neck.

Senku’s heart was hammering, both bodies drift apart only united by a thread of saliva, his whole body was burning, and it intensified as he glanced at the forest and the autumn leaves, those eyes were glistening like powerful flames.

“I missed you.” Tsukasa said.

Senku broke up from the touch, he didn’t answer the fighter and entered the cafeteria at a high-speed; feeling every heartbeat pound in his chest he started to look for the mentalist.

It was a great pounding, a great pressure; every beat was unbearable.

_It didn’t happen._

_It couldn’t happen._

_He didn’t want it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be sad, this is just a small thurmoil on the road, they are surely working their love way together. The heart wants what the heart wants.  
> Thank you for continuing reading, I loved all your comments and kudos!!! They keep me going with this story.


	13. No More Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the hell is wrong with you?”
> 
> Senku was speechless, His face fell faster than a corpse in cement boots, in that right instant his skin became pure white, his mouth hung with his lips slightly parted and his eyes were as wide as they could stretch. There wasn’t a point in even trying to reply to the girl, because he really didn’t know what was wrong with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 13!!!!!! Number 13 of bad luck, jk. 
> 
> So, this chapter has a lot of angst and I think is a little longer than the rest, but please bear with me as everything will...  
> Won't say spoilers, jajaja, tsym for continue reading.

Senku’s heart was pounding as the world was slowly disappearing in front of his eyes, his stomach felt uneasy and his chest hurt. He looked around the cafeteria, chattering students could be heard from almost every table, joking and teasing, the smell of sizzling bacon, French toast, and hazelnut coffee invaded the whole place; despite being hungry, the strange anxious feeling was making him forget that.

He sat down on an empty table as he recognized several of the passing faces, he hadn’t seen the mentalist. The blonde looked at the hour on his phone.

_7:45am_

Was Gen running late?

The blonde could only think on his empty burning lungs as his heart was hitting his chest so hard, he thought it could break his ribs and rip apart his skin. And the void, the black hole that was forming inside his head, deep into his soul, trying to process what has just happened?

He dropped his head against the table, a long sigh escaped his puffy lips, as if his brain needed more time to continue processing, a great tension was reaching his mind. Crimson eyes fixed on the dull table.

Why did the fighter had to kiss him?

But more importantly, why did he accept the kiss?

Kissing was nice, his body acted on its own, leaving consciousness behind for a slight second as his hands reached out to the fighter’s neck. Some kisses are rooted in attachment and it stirred up his hormones; he was longing for a kiss from Gen and his body responded to one of Tsukasa. What a nightmare, his lips nerve endings were betraying him as he felt the kiss pleasant.

Senku pouted and run a hand over his hair as he felt his insides squirm in a way it didn’t do since the time he saw Gene after two years of absence, he could felt his hair locks stick to the perspiration on his face, beaded as the dawn grass. The blonde lifted his head up and glare at the phone, his hands began shaking in a way he couldn’t easily controlled.

_7:55am_

And not a sight of the mentalist.

He sent him a text message.

8:00am

**Senku: Good morning, where are you?**

***

Gen gasped at the scene in front of his dark eyes. Tsukasa approached Senku and kissed him without warning, but the tears flowed unchecked down his cheeks as he saw the blonde holding the other’s one neck.

The mentalist fought for the good memories, as they were his main reason to regain his loved one, he was trying to be a sunshine and gave warmth, light and love without reserve, he fought to keep himself empathic towards Senku’s feelings, even as the terrible thing that he predicted came true.

Senku forgive him, but it seemed he didn’t want a relationship with him.

He still had Tsukasa.

Was it stupid enough to continue with the lovely-dovey plan? Maybe it was better to leave the scientist alone. Gen’s heart still only had sweetness for the memories of who they were, he would never lock those feelings down.

The mentalist was overwhelmed by a sudden pain, a heartache to be exactly, and more tears came as his body refused to approach the cafeteria’s door. His soul was burning, it sure was a dusty hot road on which his mind and body were withering.

“I had lost twice the one I loved the most in the world.” He whimpered softly. “The one who kept my thoughts stable.” He turned back and didn’t saw that the blonde broke the kiss and frantic entered the cafeteria, looking for him.

Gen put on his sunglasses and walked towards his apartment, he watched as his feet took steps across the glossy tiles, his shiny oxford shoes next to the sneakers of the passing students. It felt like a quiet day, random sounds that came sailing in the breeze, he couldn’t hear the whispers and laughs of all around him as strange ideas began quenching his mind. It was on those quiet days that ideas came as natural things do, on Sunday he started planning the phase three of the plan, but now it looked like a bad idea.

He wiped away the silvery tears with the his black sweatshirt sleeve, those tears were on the skin of his heart, though there were things in life that Gen wanted to give up, Senku was never on the list, he was afraid of putting him on the list.

“How selfish I’ve been.” He whispered as the crystals on his eyes couldn’t stopped forming.

When he finally reached home, he almost run to the bedroom and dropped into the bed, hugging tightly the nearest pillow, and screamed with all his might. He sobbed and tears flooded like the waters rushing down from a broken dam, only stopping when it was time to fill his lungs with fresh air.

Next to him, his phone vibrated with a new message, but Gen didn’t notice.

***

In all his life as a student, Senku never skipped a class, his studies were the most important thing to him, but now he was still at the cafeteria table looking down on his phone, waiting for Gen’s reply. The blonde curled his fingers around the fabric of his blue shirt, waving it in and out to create just a little air flow, but it wasn’t enough, he needed to know where Gen was.

_9:00am_

The mentalist was more than late.

Wait.

Wait.

Senku was hungry, thirsty and with great anxiety. Was he supposed to keep waiting for him? Does something happen to him?

He sent another text message.

_9:05am_

**Senku: Are you alright?**

Nothing.

_9:08am_

**Senku: I’m getting kind of worry. Please answer me.**

The blonde grunted and ruffled his hair as he began to despair more and more; fear thoughts were looping around his mind until there was no room for anything else. He got up and exit the cafeteria, sighing uncontrollably, maybe it was better to paid him a visit at his apartment, just to make sure he was fine. He hoped he was fine. _Please be fine._

He passed the science building without looking back, today would be the first day that Senku Ishigami missed every one of his classes and he didn’t care, called him rebellious if you might, but just for today science wasn’t a priority.

The blonde was still stressed out about the kiss, but the panic about knowing if Gen was okay was burning him alive. Anxiety thoughts are akin to driving someone nuts, faster and faster, Senku needed to escape that hurricane; everything that makes you anxious is more coffee in the cup, should it get too full, then any bump is enough to make it overflow. He needed to keep that cup empty, but it was almost impossible.

Gen hadn’t reply to any of his messages, the blonde was walking and flipping through the phone, almost at the university gate when he bumped into Kohaku, knocking themselves over.

“What’s wrong with you?!”

“Sorry.”

The girl quickly stood up and took him by the arms, helping him to his feet. “Where are you going? It’s still early.” She crossed her arms, knowing well that her friend always leaved the university late in the afternoon. “Don’t you have classes?”

The blonde wiped the dust off his black pants and folded his shirt’s sleeve. “I’m going to Gen’s apartment, he stood me up.”

Kohaku raised an eyebrow. “Did you two lovebirds were going to have a morning date?” She was giggling.

“Something like that.” Senku sighed. “We were supposed to meet at 7:30am but he never showed up.”

“That’s weird.” Kohako took out her phone and like a ray of light sent a text message to Gen, knowing well that the mentalist wouldn’t missed an opportunity to get closer to Senku.

_9:38am_

**Kohaku: Everything ok?**

No more than five seconds passed when she received a reply.

**Gen: Of course (** **◕** **‿** **◕** **✿** **)**

**Kohaku: Then why did you stood up Senku?**

**Gen: I don’t want to talk about it.**

**Kohaku: He’s here with me, worried about you.**

“He’s typing.” She said to the blonde.

“Why is he answering you?!” Senku scowled, he was starting to get mad at the mentalist, his face began relaxing, knowing that he was fine. The blonde was almost smiling and left out a thin laugh at the thought that maybe Gen couldn’t wake himself up so early on the morning. He was so relief.

“WHY DID YOU DO THAT?” Kohaku was screaming while pushing her phone right in front Senku’s eyes, the brightness of the pink phone dilated his pupils and took him a few seconds to get used to it, the girl was allowing him to read the mentalist’s messages.

9:55am

**Gen: I don’t know how to say it.**

**Kohaku: That’s the great part of texting, just write it.**

**Gen: It hurt. (** **ಥ** **﹏** **ಥ** **)**

**Kohaku: What hurt?**

**Gen: I saw Senku-chan kissing Tsukasa infront of the cafeteria. (;´** **༎** **ຶ** **Д** **༎** **ຶ** **`)**

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

Senku was speechless, His face fell faster than a corpse in cement boots, in that right instant his skin became pure white, his mouth hung with his lips slightly parted and his eyes were as wide as they could stretch. There wasn’t a point in even trying to reply to the girl, because he really didn’t know what was wrong with him.

He glanced nervously at Kohaku, the girl had a deadness and stillness in her eyes, it was as if Senku could read everything Kohaku blamed him for in one extended glare and forgiveness wasn’t an option.

“I didn’t know he saw.” He said in a pity intent to explained himself.

“Well, he surely saw you and he’s at home hurt and sad.”

Senku’s heart twisted and sunk at the idea of Gen witnessing the kissing scene. “I’m going to fix this.”

“How?!” Kohaku was stumping her feet. “I think the bigger problem isn’t that Gen saw, but that you did it.”

Those harsh words were like putting salt on Senku’s wound, but she was right, the problem was that he couldn’t controlled himself against the fighter’s lips. A flush of shame marked his face, he wanted to set things straight before going to the mentalist’s apartment.

“I’m really going to fix it.” He said to the girl as he turned around and walked straightly to the gymnasium, where he knew the fighter spent most of his time.

As he saw him leaving, Kohaku sighed, she knew Senku love Gen dearly but in a weird way that was difficult to explain, but surely he was starting to fight for their love; he was putting down his guard, his psychological armor and even his weird ways of relationship thinking.

Senku knew he screw up big time, Kohaku felt good to see him realizing that and trying to make the right thing; he was on his way to Gen’s apartment because he was sick worry about him, but now it looked like he needed to resolve something first and she hoped it was for the well-being of their new blossoming relationship.

Love brings hope, but sometimes the steps towards achieving love can cause pain; for love to bloom it’s necessary some courage to walk the path, no matter the roughness, no matter the hardship.

The scientist wanted to walk that path with the mentalist.

***

“We need to talk.” Senku was standing in front of the treadmill where Tsukasa was running, his long hair as waves of pure earth smoothly arranged in a ponytail, each strand moving freely by his high speed. Sweat was running down his face and a smile formed in the fraction of time he heard the blonde’s words.

“Sure, let me get down.” The fighter began to slow down the treadmill’s velocity, changing from running to walking, taking deep breaths while his muscles were starting to relaxed. As soon as the belt stopped, he took a towel and cleaned his face, cheeks flushing red by his inner heat.

“Can we go to the lockers?” The blonde was feeling a bit embarrassed by remembering that they were in the same space they kissed goodbye, everyone looked at them and even snapped some photos that were uploaded to Twitter.

Tsukasa nodded and began walking, the scientist followed him as he tried to stay calm.

At the lockers, the fighter sat on a bench as he was drinking from a bottle of cold water, his cracking lips thanked him as well as his leathery and coarse throat. “So, you missed me.” He said while clasping with both hands the bottle.

“Why did you kiss me?” Senku asked, it was better to get straight to the point, he wanted to resolve this quick and fast to run towards Gen’s apartment and apologize.

“Why did you deepen the kiss?” A smirked trace around Tsukasa’s mouth.

“I didn’t.” He avoided looking at the fighter, cheeks glowing pink.

Tsukasa stood up and approached the blonde, with his strong calloused hand he lifted his chin; Senku’s skin was so smooth, white creamy like whipped cream, he felt a desire to lick it and make him his at that moment. “You opened your mouth to let my tongue in and breath like in heat with your beautiful arms around my neck.” He whispered. “I wanted it as much as you.”

“I let myself go.” They were meeting again, the hazel and the ruby. “We had this conversation before, we said our goodbyes, that last kiss was…”

“It was perfect.” Tsukasa interrupted, he let Senku’s face go and grabbed gently both of his hands. “I couldn’t stop thinking about it, it was so perfect, so deep, so strong.”

“It was a farewell.”

“It was our first true kiss.”

Senku didn’t answer, in some way the fighter was right but for him it was a perfect kiss to remember him bye, not to pursue a relationship, he was now more certain than ever that the man he wanted to spends his days with was Asagiri Gen.

The blonde smiled by thinking of the mentalist’s name, he brought him so much joy.

“I’ll ask you again.” His crimson eyes were burning with desire, but a deep desire for another man. “Why did you kiss me?”

The fighter’s eyes were dangerous, deadly, and beautiful, like rust blooming across rain washed steel. “I wanted to know if our passion was stilled exist.” He didn’t let go of the blonde’s soft hands. “I’ll quit studying; my manager got me a sponsor, so I can be a real professional MMA fighter.”

“I’m so glad for you, that was your dream.” Senku really meant his words.

“Come with me.” He hugged him with his strong arms, trying to tell him that he needed him, his body, his brain, and his soul. He wanted every part of Senku. 

“I can’t.” The blonde whispered while caressing the fighter’s chest. Why it was so difficult to part ways, again?

“You sure can, I’ll provide everything for you.” The hug was stronger than anything the scientist ever knew, Tsukasa had to feel every ounce that he was press into, every ounce that it was Senku.

The blonde lifted his face and meet yet again with the toffee nut eyes, it was hard saying those words. “I don’t love you.” But it was better to be blunt. “I can’t go with you if I don’t love you.” 

Tsukasa caressed his sweet pink cheek with his right thumb, he sure loved every inch of the man, he was never going to forgive himself for realizing it so late. “I know.” He ghostly muttered, every word hurting on their way out of his mouth.

In the fighter’s heartache the sun won’t shine in a long time, but the truth was that he’d rather forgo comfort than keep a lover who doesn’t love him. He needed to hear those words, the kissing confused him deeply, but the words broke his perfect fantasy.

“I know you’re hurting.” Senku didn’t let go of the embrace, it was finally their last. “I’m sorry for saying it so harsh and so directly.”

“That’s how you are, and I love how you are.” Tsukasa’s chest was shouting in anguish, it was truly over, but he was enjoying that moment. He didn’t want to stop looking at Senku, he was so beautiful, so perfect and so in love with another guy.

“Let me kiss you one last time.” It sounded almost like a begging.

“We already kiss a last time.”

“It won’t be deep nor passionate.” The fighter leaned his face closer, almost brushing the other’s one lips. “Just a peck.”

“A peck?”

“A peck and I’ll leave forever.”

Senku nodded and closed his eyes, pink slowly turning to red on his puffed cheeks. Tsukasa pressed their lips together while holding his breath, the blonde’s lips felt moist and smooth, they were perfect. It was just a little kiss, a shallowly kiss.

It lasted almost a minute until the scientist broke the spell. 

Tsukasa let go of the embrace, it was a time of great loss for him. “I hope we can meet again; I won’t pursue you any longer.”

“I hope it too.” Senku was grateful that everything was over, he was preparing himself for the most difficult part, apologize to Gen and tried to recover their lost relationship.

The mentalist was the man he loved dearly and didn’t imagine himself with other than him. “I know you don’t need luck as I’m 10 billion percent sure you’ll be an excellent MMA fighter, but just in case, good luck.” He smiled and wave goodbye as he almost run to the locker’s exit.

Tsukasa sat on the bench as he began remembering the blonde with fondness, he let his heartache be his teacher and the reason to keep seeking the one who can hear the playful calling of his soul and heart, the one that would love him as much as he loved Senku.

***

The humidty in the blonde’s heart was increasing rapidly, there was no looking back, he’d fallen in love again with the mentalist and there was nothing to do but love him with every ounce of his body as it tingled uncontrollably.

He was at his apartment’s door, with a takeout-box from a pastry nearby, a strawberry shortcake in exchange of forgiveness, it really sounded silly.

He remembered Gen used to order that dessert on almost every one of their dates and thought that it would be a nice gesture, he sighed and rang the doorbell as a soft panic was growing inside him, but it was worthy, it would fade away, it had to fade away.

The door opened and his heart broke.

Sadness on the mentalist’s face, swollen wet eyes, dark lashes brimmed with heavy drops, flushed red nose with a handkerchief below. “Senku-chan.” He looked surprised. “I’m sorry for no showing up, but I felt I might come down with a cold.” He was forcing his sweet singing voice and a smile to accompany it. “You didn’t have to come by, we can meet another time.” He tried to close the door, but gasped when the blonde put a foot on the door groove to stop it.

“Cut the act, mentalist.” The blonde tried to stay calm as he was looking into the shiny sad void. “I know you saw.” He whispered loudly enough, with trembling fingers he tried to hold onto the takeout-box.

Gen softly blinked, letting a pair of tears frame his face. “You don’t have to worry about me.” He sighed. “You really looked happy with Tsukasa; I hope he can make you happy.” And then he smiled again, trying to show him that even though it hurt, he was genuinely happy for him.

The mentalist’s eyes were like two rare gems, each time more beautiful with every glance, Senku couldn’t take it anymore and pulled the door open, arms around Gen’s back, holding him tightly without letting go of the box.

A hug is a form of non-verbal communication and is the most common way to express love and dearest affection, it was a comforting and loving hug all in one; despite the heaviness in his chest, it fluttered at the feeling of his body pressed against Gen, his touch made the room warmer somehow, their future within its walls seemed a little less bleak.

Gen was in shocked and couldn’t controlled himself as he gasped for a stronger embrace and his hands trailed on the blonde’s back, wrinkling his blue shirt, feeling like a butterfly who yearns for the cocoon, to be safe within walls, protected and loved. It helps, so if it would be okay, if it’s what Senku wanted too, Gen would let him wrap those arms around him every chance the universe was kind enough to bring them.

For in this world, this is their gold, it is a love that seems to make everything else possible.

A lone tear traced down the mentalist’s cheek, and just like that, the floodgates opened. He wept as tears streamed from his deep dark eyes, loud with heavy sobs tearing from his throat, and still he didn’t let go of the embrace.

“I’m so sorry.” Senku said. They weren’t a couple, but his soul was burning at the thought of betraying the mentalist’s kind heart. When his trust was shattered, Gen took the time to earn it back; when his world was darkness, Gen was the light.

Gen know but couldn’t stopped. “Don’t let me go.” He was trembling and his legs were almost failing beneath him, luckily Senku was holding him.

“Don’t worry, I can hold you until my arms become numb.” He removed gently some white locks of hair and placed a softly kiss on his forehead. “I swear it didn’t mean anything.” Love has a healing power that lights up the brain, it gives a kind of vision of warmth, an emotional sunrise.

_Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs._

“I’m sorry.” He repeated while placing another kiss on his forehead, it was a message of adoration, of a more intimate and deeper connection, for Gen it meant _I love you_ without having to say the words.

“I forgive you.” Gen answered. Those soft pink lips brushing against his forehead were meaningful, sweet, and full of the simplest kind of love.

The sweet gesture gave a tingling sensation on the mentalist’s spine, he never wanted him to stop. It made him feel revived after having the second worst day of his life.

“Can I stay?” The blonde asked.

“As long as you want.”

“I brought cake.”

The mentalist felt delighted as his pink lips spread wide enough to reveal a set of pearls.

No more flashbacks, no more memories. The happiness within the two was contagious; it started as a tingle on their fingers and toes, much like an anxious feeling, but instead of worrisome, it’s warm. They felt it passed through like a warm ocean wave, washing away the stress of their morning to leave them refreshed inside. As the wave fades, both savour the memory of its gentle touch; no more flashbacks, no more memories, just both of them together, eager to create something new, something fresh, something of theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my!!! I needed to fix that, sorry for the spur of emotions, so with everything being in place, maybe Gen would consider in continue working on the phase three of his plan. 
> 
> We're a little bit closer to the finale, tysm for continue reading, I truly loved all your kudos and comments.


	14. Perfectly Imperfected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stood up straight, looking directly at the camera, hands on his hips, pearly white smile. “I’m going to win his heart.”
> 
> “I think you already have his heart, he’s obviously in love with you.” Kohaku shrugged her shoulders while continue eating, the biscuits were so addictive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 14!!!!!!  
> We're on the pink side right now, everything is going smoothly and I hope you all get a fuzzy wuzzy feeling on your hearts, because I poured so nice feelings on this chapter. 
> 
> I'm so excited!!!

Gen was finally breathing, he was in the sofa with his head resting on Senku’s chest, he could sense it arising as the air exchange was moving out of his lungs, he could hear his heart beat as it played a melodic tune onto his ears and he could smell his characteristic freshly ground coffee beans aroma. It was indeed a perfect moment; he couldn’t believe they were so close to each other.

Senku was petting the mentalist’s hair, one hand scrunched on the long locks and the other holding him tight onto his chest; they were warm, together, cozy. In their embrace they believe that there was nothing out there to fear, that all there is sunshine, beautiful trees, blossoming flowers and their love.

They were laying on the sofa while cuddling, watching Gen’s favorite movie _10 Things I Hate About You_ , he was sad, Senku asked for forgiveness and the mentalist had every right to choose what they were going to see that day. The blonde liked the movie even though it was basically a cliché, funny enough with decent music; he had to admit to himself that the scene of _Can’t Take My Eyes Off You_ , was somehow romantic and lit up his face.

The movie had a near infinite level of re-watchability and seemed almost tailor made to be enjoyed slumber party style, but here they were, cuddling together after an intense hug and tears session, watching the favorite movie of the guy he liked. _Loved._

“I also have ten things I hate about you.” Gen said just when the movie was ending.

The blonde arched an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

The mentalist rise up his face and kept himself inches apart from the scientist, smirked forming on his pretty lips, he lift one finger. “I hate your strange spike hair with perfect green tips.” He lift a second finger. “I hate it when you don’t send emojis on our text messages.” A third finger. “I hate when you talk about science and yours eyes shine brighter than the sun.” Fourth finger. “I hate when you stare into my eyes as if you were reading my mind.”

He pressed his chest against the blonde’s chest, feeling their heartbeats in unison, Senku’s eyes like nascent rays illuminating his soul. Fifth finger “I hate it when you’re not around.” Sixth finger. “I hate the way you still remembered my favorite dessert.” Seventh finger. “I hate that you know how to stop my crying.” Eighth finger. “I hate that your arms are what kept me from crumbling.” Ninth finger. “I hate that you kissed another guy and haven’t kissed me.”

Finally, Gen was with his ten fingers splayed open. “But mostly, I hate the way I don’t hate you, not even a little bit.” 

Tears were forming on the mentalist’s eyes, ready to go out with the first blink, cheeks champagne pink, his strawberry breath was dizzying; Gen looked so innocent, so hurt, so small; Senku leaned in, so carefully.

Breathing and at the same time not breathing, they were so close, the movie credits music playing on the background, a promise of realness, a burning desire of their souls. They stared at each other; crimson vs dark.

“In that case, you only hate nine things about me.” And he kissed him, Senku finally kissed him; Gen’s tears arose as he embraced their lips together, arms circling the scientist’s neck. 

The mentalist’s lips were softer than anything Senku ever remember, they were like biting into cotton candy, like tasting honey for the first time and like chocolate melting on his lips; it was sweet, so effortlessly sweet. After having a taste again, he realized it’ll never be enough.

He was remembering the feeling, the touch, the smell, how did he get to be apart from Gen for so long? Their kiss was a landmark event that revolved in all his love, caring and affection. ~~~~

The blonde’s hands were caressing Gen’s back, parting his shaking lips, sending tremors along his nerves as he was kissing him harder, deeper, with a fervent urgent of not letting go; their tongues were dancing with each other, tasting every corner and remembering his promising mouth. Senku pulled him harder against his chest, the mentalist moan softly, low in his throat, still tangled together, still kissing.

The scientist’s tongue continued savoring the moist space, Gen tasted like strawberry, vanilla and whipped cream; it was fresh and sweet at the same time. Senku’s hands were brushing his soft peach cheeks as their lips parted away for a slip second, both mouths gasping for air.

“What are we?” Gen asked, he was watching the blonde’s deep red face, there was something special in the scientist that made his heart reach out. He bit his lip; how could he ask that?

“I don’t know.” And before the mentalist could answer, Senku closed his eyes and made him fall again into a deepening kiss, it was tender but breathtaking, it was soft but a fire was burning inside him. The kiss was promising, but of what? Of their love, of a new relationship? They were sharing the gold the universe offered them, and both know the gates were now forever open, the dancing of their tongues was a symbolism of a warm home for their souls to return and rest in for as long as they needed to.

Gen’s question was driving he crazy, he wanted more but was afraid neither of them could go back to and before the sweet exchange started to get sultry, the mentalist broke the kiss.

“I want to make things right.” He gasped.

“You’re making it right.”

“Not like this.” Gen cuddled against the blonde’s chest and Senku’s arms wrapped right around him, bringing a peace the mentalist longed before, a calming of the storms of his heart. It was an embrace that was giving him hope for the future.

“You’ll understand me soon.” The mentalist rubbed his face on the blonde’s now wrinkly navy-blue shirt. “For now, let’s smooch a little bit more.” Senku was trying hard to calm his breathing, he couldn’t believe what they just shared.

In their embrace the world stopped still on its axis. There was no time, no wind and no rain. Gen’s mind was at peace, pure and free. They were strangers for two years and now an element of time allowed them to feel again a strong and caring love; it was like being let into the warmth after a lifetime of winter.

_Your cuddles are what I most need, they are the light in the darkness, a lone star in an empty sky._

_***_

**Group chat**

**Gen: (** **ﾉ** **◕** **ヮ** **◕** **)** **ﾉ** ***:** **･ﾟ** **✧** **✧** **ﾟ･** **: *** **ヽ** **(** **◕** **ヮ** **◕** **ヽ** **) I’m ready.**

**Kohaku: For what?**

**Gen: For the phase three of the lovey dovey plan.**

**Kohaku: So, you both work things out?**

**Taiju: That’s so great!!!!**

**Chrome: What do they work out?**

**Kohaku: Gen was crying because Senku kissed Tsukasa and it looks like the problem was solved.**

**Yuzuriha: Why did he kissed Tsukasa?**

**Taiju:** **ಠ** **╭╮** **ಠ**

**Ryusui: Senku is in deep love drama.**

**Gen: Yes, we got into a pretty resolution.**

**Ryusui: Great, so you two had sex. That’s the best way to solve a problem**

**Ukyo: Is it?**

**Ryusui: You know it is. (¬** **‿** **¬)**

**Gen: No, we only kiss ~(˘** **▾** **˘~)**

**Kohaku: You what?**

**Ruri: How cute.**

**Gen: I’ll explained it later, be ready. (** **｡** **◕** **‿‿** **◕** **｡** **)**

**Chrome: Oh man, I hope he doesn’t get all emotional, Senku’s super weird at managing his love problems.**

***

“This place sure is elegant.” Kohaku said while sitting on a louis ghost Kartell chair.

“Yes, but how else would my photoshoot turned out great?” Two days after his sweet encounter with the scientist, Gen was asked to participate in an exclusive photo session for the _Gossip_ magazine, where he would announce his big upcoming performance. 

The mentalist was wearing a sharp-looking slim fit ebony suit, narrow at the chest and waist, double breasted jacket with silver buttons, a deep purple shirt, on top a jet-black tie and grey derby shoes. 

It was a classy room, dripped with a diamond’s chandelier hanging on the roof, expensive paintings with gold sprayed frames, opulent items all around a metallic blue chaise lounge sofa.

“Asagiri-san, let us begin the session.” The photographer said, camera ready on his hand.

“Ure-say!” Gen’s face always changed in front of the camera, it was a moment where he switched off his positive emotions, to subliminally teach that he could be an empty shell and not the sweetness he kept safe within. Dead void eyes and he struck a pose, dead emotions showing that he was indeed a strong public figure; at the sound of the _click_ , he automatically changed the pose.

Kohaku was amazed by seeing him in his work area.

“Senku kissed me.” Gen said while turning his head and sticking his hip out.

“How was it?”

_Click_

“It was marvelous.” He bended one leg, putting his weight on the straight one.

“I’m so glad for you, are you finally dating?” An assistant gave the girl some chocolate biscuits and petite fruit tarts, which she was gladly munching.

_Click_

Hand on his hip, relax shoulder, weight shifted to his right side. “Of course not, that’s why you’re here.”

Kohaku raised an eyebrow, mouth stuffed with pastries.

_Click_

Casual pose, ankles crossed. “I’ll give Senku-chan a ticket to a front row seat for my upcoming show, it’s in almost a month.”

_Click._

He arched his back and tilted his head forward a bit, left hand on his hip. “I’ll explained the details later to everyone, but I need you and Yuzuriha to be with me backstage.”

“What are you planning to do?”

_Click._

He stood up straight, looking directly at the camera, hands on his hips, pearly white smile. “I’m going to win his heart.”

“I think you already have his heart, he’s obviously in love with you.” Kohaku shrugged her shoulders while continue eating, the biscuits were so addictive.

_Click._

He sat on the floor; legs crossed while leaning on the chaise lounge sofa. “I know, but I want to shout that I love him, that I’m never giving up on our love again, that it’s his heart that pumps blood into my veins.” He raised his hand to signal the photographer to stop for a second, his emotions were showing. “I grew cold for two years and he just find me, without him I’m truly lost.”

He took a deep breath to avoid crying, his excellent makeup would not get ruined by sloppy tears, the photoshoot had to be perfect.”

“Ok, I get it. Count me in.” Kohaku said and the mentalist thanked her with his deep dark eyes.

_Stay in love with me too, be brave enough to take my hand._

***

“Have you talked with him?”

“Just a bit.” Senku was entering the ramen place with Chrome, they got seated on their usual table at the corner; it was the same routine, there was no need for the waitress to asked them their order, with a simple nod of the head she got it as she would bring shortly their predilected ramens, a shoyu for Senku and a tonkotsu for Chrome.

“I thought you were going to be finally dating.” The brunette said while slurping some noodles.

Senku chuckled while separating his chopsticks. “I won’t lie, I thought so too.” He sighed. “But he said something about having to do it right, maybe we should start dating again.”

Why was love so complex? They were obviously pinning for each other, forgiveness was exchanged, they hugged, almost kiss twice and two days before they embrace in a wonderful almost magical kiss; and still they weren’t together.

Why?

_“I want to make things right.”_

Falling in love is the easy part, even though Senku had some efficient defenses for so long that looked like they were meant for others, as Gen had it’s own door. He could continue asking himself, why? But what’s the point? They kissed and Senku was glad, hopelessly in love with him, but glad.

“Man, you sure are in a chick flick drama.” Chrome laughed.

The blonde frowned upon the comment and started eating; the ramen broth was hot and it passed delicately through his throat, the tasty meat and soy sauce was making wonders with his dopamine hormone, rewarding him with a feeling of pleasure. “I really don’t want to ask him out on a date, we sure passed the time of awkwardness.”

“Then, what’s your plan?”

“I don’t know.” The blonde was pulling with his chopsticks a small amount of noodles from the broth.

“I don’t believe that Ishigami Senku doesn’t know what to do.” Chrome gave his friend a big smirked, it was tiresome but somehow funny to poke his friend around love topics.

Senku was dipping the noodles back into the broth, trying to obtain more fat and flavor. “Guess, I’ll text him.” And he did just that.

**9:27pm**

**Senku: Want to go out with me tomorrow?**

“Done.” He said while showing the brunette his screen.

“Direct, much?”

“He knows, I know.” The blonde’s face was flushing red. “It’s better to go straight to the point; after all, I did just that when I first ask him out.” He held his chin with his left hand while looking melancholy at Chrome.

Senku promised himself that he would stop remembering the past, but that was a cute moment, their first official date and now he was going to have their second; the blonde could run forever, search forever, but in the end, every path was leading right back at Gen’s heart and soul.

Why didn’t he said _“I love you”_ after the kiss? 

That pretty much would had set the deal and he wouldn’t had to worry about what the future may hold.

“Maybe that’s what Gen wants.” Chrome had to be very careful with his choice of words as not to ruin the mentalist’s plan, they were finally about to start the phase three.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re doing exactly the same things as in the past.” The brunette sure was a hopeless romantic. “Fine, ask him out, but plan something, even though it’s obvious what your and his feelings are; there exists a romantic bond that comes from one heart to another, one mind to another, one soul to another, it cannot be externalized in banal manners.”

“That doesn’t make sense.” Senku was again sipping his noodles but continued with the frowned face.

Chrome sighed. “Love doesn’t have to make sense; it just simply is.” He put his chopsticks down on a napkin and glare at his friend. “What I’m trying to say is that, put on some more effort, let the butterflies eat you alive, and express yourself beyond the obvious; say it, feel it, touch it.”

In a universe that is coded by the laws of physic, love can be real, invisible and weightless as it is, but real. That’s why it is only love the ultimate answer to the healing hearts and what makes us a better person.

Senku’s phone vibrated with a new message.

**9: 41pm**

**Gen: I’m so glad for your darling invitation, Senku-chan, but I’m afraid I’m busy this week. Raincheck?**

Senku banged his head on the table. “I’m out, I don’t understand love.”

Chrome had an annoyed look on his face, eyebrows down and together and his lips were narrowing as he was texting the group.

***

**Group chat**

**Chrome: Care to explained why you turn down Senku’s invitation?**

**Gen: How did you know?** **◉** **_** **◉**

**Chrome: I’m having dinner with him at the ramen place. An explanation, please.**

**Gen: I’m planning with Kohaku the phase three of the plan, please bear with me. I’ll love to go out with him and cuddle forever, but I need everything to be perfect.**

**Kohaku: Don’t worry too much, Chrome. Senku’s not a romantic so he wouldn’t care if Gen disappears some days.**

**Chrome: I just convinced him to be more romantic and to do something about his love situation.**

**Gen: So, he’s in love with me? (** **ಥ** **﹏** **ಥ** **)**

**Chrome: As if you wouldn’t know. You two are dying for each other.**

**Gen: I know, but it’s nice reading it. My heart feels fuzzy. (** **づ｡** **◕** **‿‿** **◕** **｡** **)** **づ**

**Taiju: ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

**Yuzuriha: I want to help too.**

**Gen: Yes, lease-pay!. I’ll need everyone’s help.**

**Chrome: So, what do I do with Senku?**

**Gen: Don’t worry, I’ll come by tomorrow to the university and give him a special ticket to my upcoming show.**

**Chrome: Understood, thanks.**

***

“Senku-chan!” Gen screamed while running towards him, he embraced him in a tight and spontaneous hug, pressing their chests together; it was a warm, soft and somehow luxurious hug, both feeling that their love was melting

The blonde appreciated the contact and smiled, petting softly the mentalist’s hair and smelling his lovely flowery aroma; his hands were remembering the way he used to treat Gen, but his heart ache by remembering they were nothing.

“Hi, mentalist.” He almost whispered it, they were standing outside the science building, Senku was on its way to grab something to eat.

Gen let go of the embrace, and a feeling of emptiness filled his chest, he had to hold himself just a little bit more and everything would be worth it, but the anxiety of not being together in an eternal hug was immense. The blonde’s eyes were like two rare rubies, each time more beautiful with every glance, he was charming, elegant and so full of his precious self, he wanted to kiss him again, but didn’t know if it was allowed.

The uncertainty of not being able to caress the scientist’s red puffy lips was incapacitating, something he used to do daily was now on a forever question.

_Can I do it? Would he accept it? We’re nothing._

“Here.” As a way of poking the bubble thought he gave the blonde a ticket.

“What’s this?”

“It’s an admission ticket to my upcoming show”

“In the NHK Hall? I’m impressed.”

A smirked form on Gen’s face. “You should be, I’m pretty well known around here.”

“I know you’re known worldwide,” Senku’s eyes were glowing. “You always come here wearing sunglasses, dark clothes and even hats; I think I’ve never said it, but I’m proud of what you had accomplished.”

The mentalist’s mouth twitch in a strange way as he was trying to avoid a flooding of tears around his face, those words were so kindhearted, caring and tender; he always lose himself standing in front of the blonde. All the mistakes he ever made were now gone, every impure thought erased, all negativity cleansed, because it was true, and it was real; Senku wasn’t hurting more from his decision on reaching fame and was actually proud of him.

“Senku-chan, that means so much to me.” His voice was trembling.

The blonde picked up a small tear that ran lonely down his cheek. “Don’t mention it, thank you.” He smiled. “I’ll be there.”

And with that, Senku said goodbye and lost himself into the passing students. Gen sighed, a few more days and they’ll be together, a few more days and it’ll be all over; when he looked upon the blonde’s face, it was not on his perfect features that he dwelled, not on the crimson shinning eyes, nor the pomegranate pink lips; it was of how he felt when he was with him.

Senku now looked past every flaw on the mentalist and met once again with the real him, and in that moment, Gen knew he was perfectly imperfected for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my!! They kissed!!! I can't stop smiling, finally everything's turning out just right.  
> Thank you so much for continue reading, I really love all your deary comments and kudos
> 
> If you enjoy the work I create, you can come say hi on my twitter and check when I'm uploading more chapters and one shot fics @dainonico.


	15. Mine Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen moved his head to both sides. “No, I really want to cook tonight.”
> 
> Senku sat himself on a tall chair and rested his arms on the kitchen counter. “What do you have in mind?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 15!!! I can't believe we're already on the 15!!! Tsym for continue reading it.

Senku finished his lab work at 9pm on a Wednesday, he was tired, hungry and feeling a little bit uneasy for not being able to seen the mentalist for almost two weeks; Gen was extremely busy promoting his new show, having more fancy photoshoots, different interviews, constant practice and planification on his free time, lately their sole form of communication was by text messages.

**Saturday**

**8:05am**

**Gen: Good morning Senku-chan, I hope you have a great day today. (** **ﾉ** **◕** **ヮ** **◕** **)** **ﾉ**

**Senku: Morning.**

**Gen: Not that you asked, but I’m super busy today, I’m going to try on my performance’s outfit. (** **◕** **‿** **◕** **✿** **)**

**Senku: I’m sorry, I was paying for breakfast. Do tell me, please.**

**Sunday**

**14:36pm**

**Senku: I’m watching a documentary about astronomer’s trying to find a new planet.**

**Gen: WHAT? In our solar system?**

**Senku: No, around another star. They knew that by carefully observing the light from a distant star, they could see the telltale changes in the wavelengths of light, this is called redshifting and blueshifting, it’s how planes wobbled the star back and forth over the course of their orbits.**

**Gen: And we need that, because?**

**Senku: It’s an exoplanet exploration program and it’s important to discover planets around other stars, to characterize their properties and to identify planets that could harbor life.**

**Gen: How cute, they want to know if they’re aliens out in the space.**

**Senku: Yeah, sure…**

**Monday**

**6:45pm**

**Gen: Senku-chan, did you get my picture? It’s the one they’re going to use for the posters.**

**Senku: Yes, it’s nice.**

**Gen: That’s everything you have to said? So ean-may!!!!**

**Senku: Well, your picture is sorta nice.**

**Gen:** **ಠ** **╭╮** **ಠ**

**Senku: Fine, attracting. Won’t say more.**

**Gen: (** **｡** **◕** **‿‿** **◕** **｡** **)**

**Tuesday:**

**23:11pm**

**Gen: My manager took me to a nice French restaurant, the food it’s to die for.**

**Senku: Really?**

**Gen: Yes!! I ordered a boeuf bourguignon, a salad niçoise, but the chocolate soufflé was the best.**

**Senku: Sounds nice.**

**Gen: We should go…sometime. ƪ(˘** **⌣** **˘)ʃ**

**Senku: We should.**

So, on that Wednesday night when Senku left the science building, he was surprised to see the mentalist sitting on a bench; that night the stars in the sky were nonexistent, as between them arose puffs of gray. Gen was distracted looking at the bright screen on his phone, a black face mask, tight violet jeans and a beige sweater was his look, as if trying to go unnoticed by the few students that were passing around the campus.

Senku smiled, a happy memory was flouring through his self as a divine déjà vu, when Gen used to study there and despite the fact that he left his psychology classes much earlier, he always waited for the blonde on a bench, lost on his phone until Senku approached him, touched his shoulder and gave him a sweet kiss that expressed how much he missed him during the day.

He walked towards him and stood still. “Hi, mentalist.” He said, dying to touch him as the old sunny days.

Gen looked up. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“You did.”

“I’m glad.” The mentalist was curling his finger in the white long lock of hair. “I know you’re usually hungry at this hour, maybe we could have dinner at my place and talked.”

“That sounds nice.”

He stood up and reached out his hand in a vague hope that the blond would accept it. “Let’s go, then.” Without thinking it further, Senku took the hand and hold it, fingers slowly lacing with his.

None of them said something about their hands, it was a relief that the other accepted the touch, they started walking towards the mentalist’s apartment, talking about their days as if everything they were doing was normal, casual and supposed to be.

It sure was love, a love they thought forgotten but that still beat within them. No word nor look of affection had ever passed their minds and souls, they demonstrated it by holding hands in an old custom they believed lost, but the memory of their happiness was unfolding as the pages of a storybook.

Holding hands was a natural thing, they didn’t let go until they reached the apartment’s door, there was peace in their hearts for all the dark things that used to surround them; when they let go of their hands, they felt a slight sadness and a deep cold, but none of them talked about it.

“I can make you sometime for dinner”

“You don’t have to bother; we could order something.”

Gen moved his head to both sides. “No, I really want to cook tonight.”

Senku sat himself on a tall chair and rested his arms on the kitchen counter. “What do you have in mind?”

“What about some yaki udon?”

The blonde smiled. “Perfect. Need any help?”

Gen nodded and placed in front of him a cutting board, a knife and various fresh vegetables. “Slice them nicely, lease-pay.” The mentalist had put a pot of boiling water on the stove, where he placed the frozen noodles; he quickly set some ground meat and added it on a heat pan with oil. After three minutes he rinsed and drained the noodles under cold water. “Are you ready with the vegetables, Senku-chan?”

“Wait, you’re fast.” The blonde was trying to cut everything evenly and he felt a slight despair, it wasn’t turning out the way he wanted. He sighed and gave Gen his vegetable chunks.

The mentalist added them on the pan and stirred fried for 2 minutes, he poured soy sauce, mirin, brown sugar and rice vinegar; he was almost a genius at play, cooking something so basic and making it look like a culinary art; finally he added the noodles and continue stirring until everything was mixed up together.

He gently served the yaki udon on two separate plates and with his eyes he signaled Senku to accompanied him at the table. Cooking for someone you love can bring you happiness, food does that, it feeds the soul, brings smiles and bonds by making everything so much better.

“This looks amazing.”

“I hope it tastes amazing.” Gen was already sat down at the table. “Senku-chan, can you be a dear and get two cans of coke from the fridge?”

The scientist did just that, he had a slight pink blush on his cheeks, there wasn’t a spectacle on Earth more appealing than of a wonderful man in the act of cooking dinner for someone he likes, loves, wants. It was a nice detail, even lovely, after having not seen him, Gen had waited for him and invited him over for a homemade dinner, it sure was amazing.

“It was so long since he had a dinner like this.”

“Two years.” Gen said while opening his coke can, the hissing sound invading the entire room.

Senku nodded, holding his chopsticks with one hand, and resting his chin on the other. Would there be a day that the mention of those two years won’t be a bother to any of them anymore? “Don’t ruin it.” He said with an unintentional irritated voice.

The mentalist blinked. “You’re right.” He was stirring his food, almost like playing with it. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, it’s just that if we’re going to continue hanging out like this, we can’t avoid certain topics.”

The blonde raised an eyebrow and Gen continued. “Those two years happened, we’re passed that now, but I want to know what you did, and I want you to know what I did.” Gen gave him a sweet smile and an impromptu squeeze on the arm, as if trying to get ride off the tense environment. “That time apart makes us who we are now…I like who you are.”

Senku’s blush change from a slight pink to a soft red, the mentalist was right, and he promised himself he’ll let go of everything of the past; his emotional scars were almost vanished and he remembered every day the kissed they shared almost two weeks ago.

_I want others to forgive themselves, to make amends and heal; so, I learned how to forgive myself._

The blonde grabbed Gen’s right hand and caressed it gently with his thumb; love heals our brains, it develops the prefrontal cortex and allow us to create choices, some wise, some dumb, but choices after all. Senku’s choice was to be beside Gen, but at this moment he didn’t know how.

The mentalist smiled feeling warm inside by the touch, it was a smile that sure bring more peaceful memories to the blonde, but it showed his true deep self; he couldn’t wait to be with Senku, he wanted him and needed him.

“Senku-chan.” He said softly. “Let’s enjoy our dinner.”

The blonde took a bite of the still warmed food, mentalist’s eyes on him as he awaited his facial expression and sound; he cared about his personal opinion, but more importantly, he was looking for the truth in his reaction of awe and pleasure.

The yaki udon tasted like joy and love, it wasn’t an exotic or overly sophisticated dish, but it still was a flavor bomb; the noodles were so tasty, slippery and smooth. Gen was glad of receiving that silence but significant compliment.

As their dinner progressed, they talked, their voices babbling happily like a rapid river, about Gen’s performances on the USA, Senku’s different laboratory experiments, Gen’s gossip scandals on Spain and Senku’s dream of becoming an astronaut like his father. Both had a different way of expressing themselves, but the important thing was that the other care to listen and understand; their bond seemed strong again, but they didn’t know if it was allowed to kiss again, even though both were dying to do it.

It was almost midnight when they heard a thunder, Senku quickly stood up and got outside the apartment to looked at the sky; it was pouring rain. The thunders continued appearing on the sky, like cracking the air and giving a fair warning of the wrath that was to come during the night.

“I better get going.” The blonde said as he continued seeing the storm before his eyes.

The wind was fresh and cold, playing with the mentalist’s long locks. “Is better that you stayed tonight.”

“My dorm room isn’t far away from here.”

Gen giggled. “You’ll drown before reaching the university, not even an umbrella would help you.”

Senku raised his hand, tilting his head towards the sky, feeling the water soaked his shirt’s arm.

“Please stay.”

The blonde turned his face to see at the mentalist.

“I insist.” They were within centimeters apart from each other, they tried to focus their sight on the thousands of drops falling down the sky, but it was impossible to avoid each other’s eyes; their cheeks overspread with the deepest blush.

 _Two years_. Senku thought, two years since he last slept in Gen’s apartment.

“I’ll accept your offered.” He said. “Thank you.” And both turned their backs to the windy rain and entered once again the cozy apartment.

***

“I’m fine sleeping on the sofa.”

“I don’t have extra pillows nor blankets.” Gen said, scratching the back of his head, it was the truth, but he was getting embarrassed at the idea of having to share a bed together.

“It’s ok.” Senku sat down on the coach. “It isn’t cold in here and the cushions can work as much as pillows.”

The mentalist’s face was deep red, he didn’t believe he was going to propose it, but it was what he really wanted. He advanced towards the blonde, trying to recover some serious posture, and spoke. “I think you’ll be more comfortable sharing the bed with me.”

Senku’s posture got stiffed like if every part of him was on pause, his red eyes taking in more light than expected as his brain was trying to catch up with his thoughts. “Are you sure?” was all he could mutter.

Gen nodded and walked towards his bedroom, after some seconds in silence, Senku stood up and followed him. All he could think of was the word _bed_ , of them sharing it tonight; the sounds of the thunders could be overhead, tumbling over them through the darkened clouds and spreading out into the cold night, does Gen was afraid of thunders? He didn’t remember, maybe that was the reason for the sleeping together invitation.

“Here.” The mentalist said while giving Senku a set of dark blue pajamas.

He took off his sweater and the blonde’s heart began to beat faster when he saw his beautiful white skin chest, it looked so soft from the distant, his deep dark eyes and his sincere sensuality, it was too much for him to take; Senku hold tightly the clothes and locked himself into the bathroom.

He remembered when he used to touch him, how he traced his lips among his skin, burning their souls beautifully and leaving them craving for more intimate contact; when their skins used to touch it was like the whole universe paused.

Senku shook his head trying to erase the memories for that night and hoped that his increasing boner would fade the moment he steps outside. He washed his face with cold water, the thunders still dancing outside in the sky and a sweet fragile body was waiting for him on the bed.

_We’re nothing, don’t panic._

He finished changing, cheeks soft pink and as he peeked from the doorframe, he saw Gen laying on his side of the bed, his body now covered with the bamboo purple sheet. The mentalist’s gaze was unwavering, and just for a moment Senku had the strange idea that maybe he saw a seductive look into his void-like eyes; the blonde closed his eyes for an instant and swallowed.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, it’s not like it’s the first time we sleep together.”

“I know…”

“Don’t worry, I won’t do anything.”

Even though those words hurt the blonde, he wouldn’t admit it. Senku just sighed deeply and slipped between the covers, both were separated by a few centimeters, each on their bed side, admiring their eyes and listening to the clouds dance outside the window.

“Thank you for accepting sleeping with me.” Gen whispered.

“Are you afraid of the thunders?”

“A little bit.” He snuggled on his side, almost hugging the pillow.

“I can talk to you while you fall asleep.”

“Lease-pay.”

Senku was lying on his back, arms crossed behind his head. “Thunderclouds are tall, dark and puffy clouds; inside these clouds there are little particles of ice and water, when all particles bump into each other, electricity builds up inside the cloud.”

Gen’s eyelids were slowly closing, he was feeling relaxed by having the blonde just beside him; a closeness of being together without any sexual interaction, but he sure missed running his nails down the blonde’s back and how their legs would crash into each other in the middle of the night; the mentalist wondered if Senku stilled think about them the way that he did.

“When the clouds get full of electricity from the collision of the ice and water particles, the electricity moves from the cloud to the ground below or to another cloud. This movement causes a bright jagged flash of light.” Senku continued.

Gen was drifting, his thoughts were as slow as a beautiful carousel, the blonde’s voice like a formed of music.

“That is the lightning that we see during a storm.” But when Senku looked over at the mentalist, he saw him wrapped in a profound sleep.

Gen looked adorable, the muscles of his face relaxed, his puff pink lips partially opened; it was involuntary, like a body memory, but he felt like having to take care of the mentalist for all the night.

Senku approached his body and cuddle in, feeling the rise and fall of his love’s chest, a beautiful rhythmic noise of his slow breathing; the blonde curled his fingers on Gen’s long white lock and slightly brushed his pinkish and round cheeks and shyly hold his hand, trying to regain their lost intimacy.

He couldn’t resist.

It was right there.

Gen’s face so close to his.

And then, Senku lean and pressed their lips together, in a soft gesture, opening his soul and breathing the mentalist’s sweet lavender smell; he just wished to look at his face, expecting an expression of pure delight, but Gen continue sleeping and that was fine, he just missed him so much and couldn’t understand why they weren’t together again. What was missing?

“I know you love me, and I know I love you.” Senku was still cuddling him, arms caressing his back, foreheads touching. “I just wished we didn’t deny more this love and have again the pleasure of saying aloud our true feelings; I’m feeling like finally being home, because home it’s wherever you are and once it’s out I can’t stop saying it. I love you; I love you Asagiri Gen, I love you, please be with me.”

After saying those words, the tension that live within the blonde leaved his body, his crimson eyes were softly closing and his body becoming floppy but without letting go of his love; he didn’t care if they woke up together, it was supposed to be.

Senku stifled a small laugh before his eyelids finally closed.

***

Gen woke up, the sunlight was lightly peeking from the window, flowing as a revealing of a brand new day and making the world of his dream something so beautiful; but he felt warmed and cozy, so when he opened his deep dark eyes and noticed a handsome blonde cuddling against him, his face instantly turned into a pomegranate tone.

It was nice waking up to Senku’s freshly ground coffee beans aroma, and his arms around his body; he missed that and without thinking it further and before he opened his eyelids, Gen kiss him softly on the lips, tracing playfully his tongue on the corners of the blonde’s mouth.

“I sure hoped you were awake.” He kissed him again, it was so addictive. “Less than two weeks and you’ll be mine forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff fluff fluff!!! 
> 
> I appreciate and love all your kudos and comments, tysm!!!  
> If you enjoy the work I create, you can come say hi on my twitter and check when I'm uploading more chapters and one shot fics @dainonico.


	16. Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Moments are what define us.” He continued speaking. “Everybody on the front row, please close your eyes and go back in time to a day, a month, a year and focus on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 16!!!!!!! I'm so excited, hope this turns out great.

“Ready? Kohaku? Yuzuriha?”

“Ready!” The girls happily exclaimed.

“Erfect-pay!” Gen chuckled. “It’s showtime.”

The dreaded day had finally come, Saturday night, all the tickets for his new upcoming show were sold out; the NHK was the main venue to host great events. Gen could hear the crowd cheering from backstage, he had the whole performance perfectly practiced but couldn’t avoid being nervous at the thought of Senku being part of the audience.

Gen as a kid knew how to observe people, engaging their reactions and knowing what they would do, but when he told his family about his dream, which was being a mind reader and a mentalist, they thought he was crazy; that lead to one of the worst decisions of his life, breaking up with Senku without telling him more about his future plans, just disappearing for two whole years.

There was no turning back, it was now or never. He wanted to go big, to win that stage, but mostly to win his love’s heart back. It was important for the mentalist to know that, right now he was making the right choice and at a certain point he was starting to think, _“I’m gonna recover what was lost, our lost love.”_

The red curtains opened and Gen was greeted by the acclaimed applause from his wonderful audience, he was wearing a stunning violet three-piece suit, tailored fit with an overall sleek appearance, a classic white shirt with a pointy collar, a pale blue textured tie and some brogue style lace up boots.

“Good evening, everyone.” He excitedly screamed at the audience; he was trying to remain calmed but with his dark eyes were continuously looking for a spike blonde hair with green tips. The mentalist’s heart began beating a bit erratically, wasn’t he here?

“I’m glad all of you could come here today.”

A second round of applause invaded the place. “Everybody ask me all the time how it was like being on a worldwide tour.” He smiled. “I can tell two things, first is that I promised myself that if ever had the chance to come back to Japan and perform for you guys, I would savour every single moment.”

Gen’s eyes noticed Ryusui, Ukyo, Taiju and Ruri were on their respective seats on the front row, but right beside them, there were two empty seats, he felt his heart breaking apart, _Senku didn’t show up_ , he swallowed hard, it wasn’t the time nor the moment to start crying in front of a live audience, but it hurt so much. A nausea was slowly swirling unrestrained in his stomach, his head swam with half-formed regrets and his heart felt as if his blood was struggling to keep a steady beat; he hadn’t thought about the possibility of Senku no showing up, they were nothing and the blonde could still decide that he didn’t want anything to do with him.

“The second thing I tell people, is that the worldwide tour turned my life completely upside down in the best possible way.” Just when he was losing all hope, the doors slammed open and Senku was running down the stairs with Chrome just behind him, their eyes met, black vs red, and both smiled at each other, it was such a relief.

“Moments are what define us.” He continued speaking. “Everybody on the front row, please close your eyes and go back in time to a day, a month, a year and focus on it.”

Senku was finally at his seat on the front row, he nodded to the mentalist and close his eyes as he was looking for that special moment in his mind. “Focus deeply in the emotional significance that moment played for you.” Gen smiled and raised his voice. “Now everyone in the audience, grab your wallet and take a bill, any bill you want and hold it over your head.”

The audience were whispering and some giggling at the strange request, but they were doing what the mentalist was telling them. “Please welcome my two fair ladies that are here to help us out.” The crowd began cheering once more when Kohaku and Yuzuriha walk to be right beside Gen on the stage, both were wearing a beautiful sparkly black dress.

“Girls, please choose any person you want and grab any bill.” He winked at them. “Both of you have to select the same bill.”

The girls giggled and went down the stage while holding hands, everyone on the audience were shaking their bills for the girls to noticed them, they just climbed the stairs and nodded at each other when they decided to select a gentleman on the first seat of the 10th row, it was a 20 dollar bill.

“Erfect-pay! Now.” Gen chuckled. “Please give that bill fold in half to the handsome gentleman with green tip hair on the front row.”

Senku’s eyes were wide open, was this real? Why he needed that bill?

“Here, Senku.” Kohaku said while handing him the folded bill, Yuzuriha was smiling right beside her.

“Senku-chan…” Gen sing, pointing his index finger at him. “Please fold again the bill in half.” The mentalist got down the stage and stood right in front of the blonde. “I’m going just to look closely, but it’s important for everyone to know that I’m not going to touch it.” He took a black envelope from his pocket. “Please placed it here and push it all the way in there.”

The magic world is astonishing, it takes a second or two for the new information to sink in the blonde’s mind, even though it can be right before his eyes; Gen could feel his lips stretching wider into a gaping grin. “Did you focus on that moment in your life?”

Senku nodded.

“Senku-chan, please take out your phone and go to the calculator.”

The blonde wasn’t understanding anything of what was happening or what Gen wanted to prove, but he thought he didn’t have anything to lose, so he’ll do whatever the mentalist needed.

“Please type in the calculator, the day, the month and the year of the moment you were thinking of.”

Senku followed the mentalist’s orders and entered the numbers. “Done.” he said.

Gen turned to see at his friends. “Taiju, and Ryusui, are you also focused on that moment of your life?”

The two guys moved up and down their heads in an excitedly agreement.

The mentalist chuckled. “Taiju, it looks like you can’t contain your joy, you’re thinking in a very happy moment and person.”

“Of course.”

“I see it clear in my mind, you’re thinking on the date when you confessed your love to Yuzuriha, right?”

There was an explosion on Taiju’s brain, and he happily shouted. “Yes!!” Gen could hear the cheering and hollering of the audience, everything was working as planned.

“Now, Senku-chan, please lend your phone with the calculator to Taiju and let him combine his moment with your moment.”

“First press the plus key, big oat.” He said while giving his phone to his friend; Taiju laughed and did exactly that.

“Ryusui.” The captain turned when he heard his name. “Be honest, there’s absolute no way I could know what you’re thinking, is that right?”

“Go ahead.” He was rubbing his chin, concentrated on the mentalist’s words.

“Kohaku, please pass me a notebook.” The girl walked right up the stage and grabbed a big notebook that was on purpose left behind, she then gracefully came down and gave it to his friend along with a black marker. “Thank you, dear. I’m going to write a word, is that alright?” He said while quickly writing something on a blanc page. “You have a word in your mind, a word strongly related to your important moment.” The mentalist gave a warm smile to his friend. “Care to said out loud the word? I want everyone in the audience to hear it.”

The captain crossed his hands and with a loud puff said. “Genoa.”

“Are you being for real?” Gen asked.

“Yes.”

“Look at what we got here.” He said while turning the notebook for everyone to see the written word in black marker, **_Genoa_** , a loud and insistent applause erupted on the place. “I’m thinking your memory has something to do with a gift from your father, perhaps he gave you a Genoa ferry and you still have it, even though you don’t use it anymore, but is something you cherish deeply.”

“Man, that’s creepy.” Ryusui laughed, placing a hand over his eyes, it was true; the lovely ferry he had parked for years on the dock, where from time to time he would come up to enjoy the sun and rest.

“Now Taiju, passed the phone with the calculator to Ryusui and let him combine his moment.”

The brunette did what they told him and when the captain got ahold of the phone, he pressed the plus button, then he added the day, the month and the four-digit year of his moment. “Please returned the phone to Senku-chan.” And the captain eagerly obliged.

Gen returned to the stage, where Yuzuriha was waiting for him with two whiteboards, one blank and the other with a white sticker that hid something underneath. “Now, Senku-chan.” The mentalist sure had a face of a beautiful angel, his lips were grinning with pure delight. “Tell me the numbers of your three moments combined.”

The blonde sighed, he still didn’t understand what was going on, but he looked at the phone screen and started to dictate. “seven, four, two, four, one, zero, four, one.”

**74241041**

“Senku-chan, please continue focused on the significance of your moment.”

“I’m focus.”

“Then, tell me what the day is?”

“The 16th”

“The month?”

“September, the 9th month.”

“What year?”

“2017”

Gen chuckled, he could feel it, the love that Senku was processing without saying it out loud, that was the date they first started going out. “So, girls, you could have taken any bill, right?” Kohaku and Yuzuriha moved their heads open and down while giggling.

His void like eyes glared directly at the blonde, who still had the envelope with the dollar bill inside. “Senku-chan, open that envelope and read out loud the bill’s unique serial number.”

The scientist hold the envelope and opened it, he took out the bill and unfold it slowly, his hands were shaking, and a cold sweat began to run down his forehead; he was nervous as he felt the world was watching him closely.

“Lease-pay, read the number out loud.”

There was silence on the premises, everyone waiting on him; Senku could hear his unsteady heartbeat, the quietness grew deeper as he pronounced those numbers. “Seven…”

Gen began peeling the sticker on the second board, the number seven was written underneath.

“No way!” Chrome shouted.

“What?!” Taiju exclaimed. Ruri, Ryusui and Ukyo were lost at words.

“Four, two, four, one, zero, four, one.”

Those were the serial numbers of that random 20th dollar bill, and when the mouth gaped blonde looked up at the mentalist, he saw those exact same numbers underneath the sticker, like if Gen had known them since the beginning of his act.

Magic is the stunning art of surprising every single person of your audience; people were clapping, cheering, yelling, making all kinds of sounds to the incredible revelation their eyes just saw. Senku stared at the mentalist in awe, his brain was trying to process how he accomplished that though act, he moved with such a great feeling on that stage, pouring forth an outburst of emotions through his extravagant movements, not only he was moving his body, he was also moving the crowd that glared at him with pure amazement.

“This number, **74241041** , it’s the combination of three important moments on the life of three different people.” Gen was smiling, his nose was starting to grow red at the tip and two drops of water were starting to issue on the corner of his eyes. “I’m not ashamed to say that one selected moment was the day I started dating the handsome guy with green tip hair and red eyes on the front row seat.”

All thousands of eyes turned to see the blonde, Senku was feeling mortified and didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t believe something like that was happening and right in front of everybody.

“And after one year I broke everything up, I broke his trust, his heart and his love.” After all this, Gen wasn’t ashamed to weep on the stage, tears are water; flowers, trees and their love cannot grow without some water. “Moments are what defined us, and I’m glad he remembers the moment we start dating and not the moment we broke up.” His smile was broken and was having trouble to continue speaking. “Senku-chan, I’m right here and right now, I will never go again.” Gen took a deep breath. “I love you, I have always loved you and even though I’m grateful we could leave the past behind I want to know if you love me too, and start a new relationship and a new life together again, but this time forever.”

Among the blonde’s stillness there was a pounding heart, his heartbeat was living in his lungs, in his throat and in his cheeks. “I..” he said while standing up, he covered his mouth with his hand, walking and climbing up the small stairs to the stage; his whole body was shaking, and his cheeks were deep red.

Their friends stand up and began cheering on them, slowly, every single person of the audience did the same; clapping is the best way to self-amplificated emotional feelings towards someone else, as soon as the hands clap together, it transformed from a single wham to a huge wave of sound in no time.

Senku was now right in front of the mentalist, he was moving awkwardly and slowly and Gen loved that, it brought a cute smile on his face, his dear Senku was accepting him in front of a live audience, what a joyful and exhilarated moment.

“Senku-chan...” He almost whispered.

The blonde ran his fingers around the mentalist’s puffy pink cheek. “I love you too.” He tucked the white-long lock of hair behind his ear gently. “Shall we seal it with a kiss, then?”

Gen nodded happily, it was the beginning of their new fresh start, as if everything that happened to this point in time was the prequel of what was coming next; a book closed and they were now opening a new one. 

Senku leaned close and Gen knew, both closed their eyes as their lips brush softly into each other and melt into one long loving kiss; the kind of kiss that inspires the stars to shine brighter into the sky and helped light up the world around them. Warm lips, soft lips, sweet lips; it wasn’t passionate, but it was loving, setting the deal of being together, and when their lips broke apart, both smiled.

The blonde wrapped his arms around the mentalist’s waist and pulled him closer, gently feeling their bodies pressed against each other, there was no more left to say and as they continue receiving the avalanche of applauses and cheering, they continue smiling by fully knowing that they were now a couple.

**_Phase three of the Lovey Dovey Plan was a success._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finished the lovely dovey plan, they are finally together, the end is near and I'm so happy and glad that all of you still kep reading it. TYSM!!!!! 
> 
> You can follow me on twitter for every fic update notice @Dainonico.


	17. Shining Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, it’s official then?” Kohaku asked.
> 
> “Yes.” Gen nodded.
> 
> “You’re actually dating?” Chrome was also curious about their new friend’s status.
> 
> “Indeed.” Senku answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 17!!!! I got carried away and divided this chapter into two, so let's wait for next week to finish this part. Hope you like it.

“Senku-chan…” Gen whispered between breaths, it was like a sacred vow on his lips, he knew what he wanted and that was this bare moment; he couldn’t believe it was finally happening, after all those years abroad and the time he invested in gaining the blonde’s trust and love again, he wouldn’t ruin this new opportunity.

The scientist lowered again his head, taking the words from the mentalist’s mouth and uniting their breaths as one, he was pressing their mouths together as his eyes remained closed. He caressed with his hand the side of Gen’s face, feeling his smooth and pure skin; Senku tilted his head to deepen the kiss, he wanted it and needed it.

They were on Gen’s backstage room, laying on a velvet couch, they couldn’t contain themselves anymore; Senku was everywhere up the mentalist’s back and over his arms, kissing him harder, deeper with a fervent urgent that he’d never seen before.

Gen leaned into him and felt how the blonde tensed a bit when he pressed against his chest, they broke up the insistent kiss for an instant and both breathed deeply their scents, lavender and ground coffee, allowing for that essences to overwhelm their senses. The blonde rested his forehead against Gen’s, he couldn’t resist the temptation of continuing savouring this moment.

“I love you.” Gen said, and that simple phrase caused the blonde’s heart to beat faster and faster.

“I love you too.” He kissed him softly on the lips, a month had passed since their first and last kiss and everyday he missed this closeness. “I chose you, and I don’t care.” He kissed him again, both hands holding the mentalist’s cheeks. “I’m willing to repeat this cycle over and over if it means I’m ending again with you.”

“I can’t believe you accepted me again.” Tears began slowly forming on the corner of his eyes, but he was smiling, sometimes smiles and tears are a perfect combination, neither of them are confined to any particular feelings, and this time Gen was crying because he was happy. “Kiss me.” He whispered and Senku could only continue complying.

It was a sensuous caress of their lips, it was wet as it was sweet, soft and moist, hot and breathy, they were seeking union and closeness in one passionate moment; Gen slightly parted his lips and welcomed the blonde’s tongue inside, he moaned as his cheeks were turning rose pink.

Their tongues were dancing, quick and electric, Senku was determined to keep things going and Gen could feel their boners rubbing against each other.

“Senku-chan…” he said, the blonde moved to kiss his neck. “You’re happy to see me.” He giggled.

The scientist rolled his eyes, biting slight on the soft white neck, obtaining more moans from Gen. “Of course, I’m happy.” His arms were around his hips. “I want to be with you.”

“You’re with me.”

Senku was kissing his chin. “You know what I mean.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Gen lied and moaned louder when the blonde moved his hips to brush their throbbing erections.

With one finger he traced the line of his cheekbone while glaring at this dark eyes. “You really want me to say it?”

“Lease-pay…”

He kissed him again, with a light touch that sent shivers through the mentalist’s nerves, his body was trembling. “I want to…” Another kiss. “Make love to you.” A gentle kiss and Gen knotted his fists on the blonde’s shirt. “It has been so long since you…and I…”

Gen broke the kiss, he was panting and feeling so hot. “I also want to, but I would prefer if we do it on a bed instead of a couch.” He really wanted for their second first time to be special.

“I understand.” Senku brushed his mouth on the mentalist’s cheek, he didn’t want to be separated again. “I’ll wait, then.”

Every time the mentalist looked at the blonde, he felt loved and a huge inspiration coursing through his body; he was glad of the destiny fate wrote for them and even though it hurt during the time being, they were together at last.

Senku was his treasure, his fearlessly dream and his limitlessly love.

“I need you by me side.”

“I’m by your side.” Senku kissed his nose and embraced him in another never ending hug, he didn’t know when would be time to leave the room, but for the moment he would cherished their alone time together; if only they could stay in that embrace forever.

* * *

After Gen’s great performance and romantic love declaration he was the trending topic in all social media; everyone was talking about how an awesome night it was and how lovely their kiss seemed. The mentalist was loving all the new attention and even though he liked how well received his show was, he preferred to address his relationship status.

Senku was with him, sharing the spotlight and it was like a brilliant path through the dark sky, as millions of stars had finally joined together to enlighten their relationship; after all they’d been through over the last two years, Gen knew that the most important thing was that they were together.

His heart was melting by reading all the comments.

_“Asagiri Gen is the sweetest boyfriend.”_

_“They look so cute together.”_

_“Share some photos of your boyfriend #Asagiri Gen”_

_“My heart is pounding after viewing #Asagiri Gen live love declaration.”_

“Senku-chan.”

“Yes?”

“Can we take a photo of us? I want to post it.”

“Do we really have to?”

“My fans are waiting for one.” And even though it was the true that his fans would die by looking at a lovely photo of them as a fresh new couple, he also wanted one. It had been two years since their last photo together.

The blonde shrugged his shoulders and nodded at his boyfriend. “One photo is fine.”

The mentalist’s eyes shined brighter than a dark sky and he quickly hold his phone to the side to obtain a flawless angle of both; Senku looked up toward the phone and one second before Gen pressed the camera button, he closed his eyes and softly kissed his cheek, instantly making the mentalist’s cheeks turn rose pink.

“Senku-chan, you didn’t have to do that.” Gen was feeling happy and a tiny bit embarrassed, he couldn’t believe the blonde dare to be so affectionate in a photo but sure he loved it.

“I know you wanted a cute picture of us to obtain thousands of likes and shares.” He chuckled. “I think this will do it.”

Gen smiled and hugged his boyfriend, this was a true love, it wasn’t blind and Senku didn’t expect anything in return; their love was flowing like a breeze on the beach and they were connecting it by hugging and kissing each other. Love was simply them.

* * *

“So, it’s official then?” Kohaku asked.

“Yes.” Gen nodded.

“You’re actually dating?” Chrome was also curious about their new friend’s status.

“Indeed.” Senku answered.

“So, you’re now boyfriends?” Yuzuriha asked.

“Senku!!! I’m so happy for you.” Taiju tight hugged his friend, almost breaking his spine.

“Let me go, big oaf.” The blonde coughed when the air returned to his lungs. “Yes! We’re together. Yes! Gen’s my boyfriend. Yes! I love him.” When he finished saying those words, his cheeks turned deep red, but it was better to set things straight than keep repeating the same words over and over. “I don’t know why you’re still asking, all of you were present on Gen’s show and didn’t you saw the photo of us that he posted?”

They were at Gen’s apartment, Wednesday night, just a few days apart from their big loving reunion; their friends hadn’t seen the couple since then, they were busy trying to recover their lost time.

“I’m so happy for you guys.” Ruri said.

“It was a hard work, but I’m glad it paid off.” Ryusui exclaimed, he raised his wine glass. “For the loving couple.” Everyone raised their glasses and clank them together while loudly saying _Cheers._ “I’m not returning the title of power couple to you guys” He said while softly kissing Ukyo on the lips.

“Not here.” He said, but the captain didn’t care and deepen the kiss a little bit, just a slight touch of tongue to keep his boyfriend’s cheeks burning.

“You can keep it; we don’t need it.” The blonde said while holding the mentalist’s hand.

It was like a dream and Senku felt afraid of waking up; when he glared at Gen he felt as a whole, as his missing pieces were finally a part of him. He genuinely loved the mentalist, he knew exactly how, when and where he started loving him and was grateful for the opportunity of continuing doing so.

Some can say that being in love is horrible, it makes you so vulnerable and it opens your chest and your heart, it means someone special can get inside and mess you up, but even though all those things had happened, Senku had forgiven him and was more than ready to continue the path of his life while holding Gen’s hand.

Senku sighed, this was the life he choose, with his friends and boyfriend by his side, and no matter how hard it would be, he’ll try; he was going to continue messing up sometimes, it was a universal truth, but the best part was that he decided to mess it up beside the mentalist and he couldn’t wait no more; he only hope Gen decided to mess it up with him too.

They passed the evening talking about past years, past anecdotes, and past feelings; their laughter could be heard, bright faces, generous joy, it was as if time hadn’t passed and everyone thought how great it was to have Senku and Gen as a couple again, the group felt reunited and complete at last.

When the night began falling, they left with the promise of having these gatherings even once a week, everyone had classes the next day and it was important to wake up early. It was a great night, no one would allow another series of love or personal problems to interfere in their friendship ever again.

* * *

Senku had a special invitation to stay the night and he couldn’t believe he was once again on Gen’s bedroom, but this time it felt different; their feelings were expressed, they were back together and as Gen said some days before, they were on a bed and not on a couch.

Both were sitting on the bed, looking directly at each other, cheeks flushed pink and not knowing what to do or what to say, it sure wasn’t their first time, but it felt like it.

Senku made the first move, his hand glide slowly down the mentalist’s arm and folded over his hand, fingers lacing and palms kissing; the mentalist’s heart was pounding, like knowing that he was right in front of his other half.

_I’ll carry your heartbeat in mine. Out heartbeats should unite as one._

Gen tipped Senku’s face up towards his and kissed him and like always, the world around them suddenly stopped moving. Kissing him was mind-blowing and it was full of that same passion of their first night together; the mentalist couldn’t believe this was really happening, there was no more doubt about whether Senku love him or not, whether this was wrong or right.

He wrapped his arms around the blonde’s neck and Senku pulled him closer, Gen kiss his eyelids, his nose, the side of his mouth and chin; he was trying to leave a loving trace and was excited to noticed his boyfriend’s tremors beneath him. The mentalist bit his earlobe and a moan escaped from Senku’s mouth, and then he covered his mouth with his mouth, kissing him with a true and honest devotion.

“I love you so much.” He said and kissed him again, he promised himself that their lips were never going to part again.

“I missed this.” Senku sighed. “And I love you 10 billion percent more.” The blonde was in love with how Gen loved him, with his extreme consideration and emotional warmth, it was everything to him.

Their lips crushed together as their bodies pressed tight, the hand movements turned into a quick phase, their heat was continuously growing. Senku ripped the mentalist’s shirt off and tossed his own, he couldn’t resist it any longer, the need of feeling his boyfriend’s skin against his.

Gen fondly giggled. “You sure look excited.”

“I’ve been waiting to do this for so long.” He was kissing and feeling his love’s shoulders, so soft and so warm; he held with both hands Gen’s face and deepen again in a passionate kiss. “I need to see you naked.”

The mentalist’s cheeks instantly turned from pink to red, he didn’t remember Senku talking like that in their love sessions. “Then help me get rid of my jeans.” And as if those words were part of a magic trick, the clothes quickly disappeared from their bodies and were found on different parts of the bedroom floor, then Gen do something that he didn’t know was capable of doing, he pin Senku down on the soft mattress and placed his body on top.

The blonde didn’t mind and demanded more lips affection, as their tongues were dancing a slow vals Gen’s hands were fondling his waist and like a learned reflex Senku’s legs wrapped around the mentalist’s hips, he was hard against him. Gen broke the kiss; a thread of saliva was what held them together. 

“You’re beautiful.” Senku said, brushing a hand on his cheek.

“You’re ok with these?” He dared to ask, even though deep inside he wanted an affirmative answer.

“What do you mean?” The blonde double blinked. “Where right here, it’s obvious I’m ok with these, I want it.”

“That’s not what I mean.” Gen was still on top of him and looking at Senku on the submissive pose just beneath him with his legs wrapped around him was making him loose his mind.

“Then explain it to me.”

The mentalist smirked and began pinching on the blonde’s cherry nipples, while licking his neck, moans were heard, and he loved it. “I want to be inside you.” He whispered.

“What?” Senku was trying to remain focus, the stimulation that Gen was giving him was making his thinking process a little bit slow, but his cock was getting harder by the thought of the mentalist owning his body.

“I’ll say it slow then.” Gen traced his tongue down the blonde’s chin and chest, then suddenly stop and began sucking one nipple, he could sense his body shivering with every slight touch. “I want…” He bit it. “To be…” Suck it again. “Inside you.” He pinched the other nipple.

Senku’s body was burning up. “Why?”

Gen was caressing the blonde’s whole body, he loved it so much, and slowly wrapped one hand around his hard cock, gave a long stroke and leaned in to kiss the tip. “I’m a bit jealous.” He confessed.

The blonde placed an arm over his eyes, when he felt the mentalist’s lips he couldn’t speak as a trail of moans was leaving his mouth, but he didn’t entirely understand those words. Gen took those lovely sounds as an indication to continue, he didn’t think it twice and swallowed whole his boyfriend’s cock; Senku started gasping for air.

He remembered Gen’s mouth, the perfect moist warm space and how he cautiously licked and sucked it at the same time, the saliva was flowing as he was wrapping his lips around the whole dick, with his other hand he started to caress the blonde’s thighs and loved to see him loosing his mind.

Gen pulled back, licked up and down the whole length. “I love your flavor.” He said before swallowing it again. The mentalist continue with the same rhythm and Senku continue moaning and gasping for more as he was moving his hips, trying to get ahold of a more intense feeling and Gen noticed that; he slowly approached his index finger and began fondling the blonde’s ring.

“Wait...” Senku whispered.

Gen let go of the cock and kissed the length softly. “What happened?”

“You’re touching my…”

“Yes.” The mentalist’s eyes were like smoke, dark and full of heat, he traced his own fingers towards his mouth and began sucking on them, trying to wet them as much as possible.

“But normally I’m the one who fucks you.” Senku was a bit confused but aroused at the idea.

Gen pulled his dripping fingers from his mouth and positioned them near the blonde’s pink void, which was throbbing in frustration. “You sure missed being touch here, right?” He pushed in his index finger while stroking the needed cock, shiny pearls of precum were slowly running out and covering the whole length. “I want you, even if I wasn’t the first here, I’ll be the last.”

Senku whimpered and lifted his head to glare at the mentalist, his whole body was burning him up, cheeks, neck and chest red as pomegranates. “What are you talking about?” He moaned louder when he felt a second finger inside him.

“I understand your past relationship with Tsukasa.” He said while curling both fingers, trying to find Senku’s sweet spot. “It’s just that...” Rubbing them in circular motions as he suddenly introduced a third one, which the blonde received fondly. “I really want to make you mine.” The blonde’s hole was so tight.

“How do you know that?” Senku was biting his bottom lip to try and continue speaking.

Gen leaned in and kissed him with a passion that continue igniting their bodies, desperate to connect in a deeper level. “I know things.” The blonde was thickly moaning into his boyfriend mouth. “Would you let me possess your body?” He paused for an instant his fingers movements, waiting for an answer, Senku’s eyes were like scalding lava and the mentalist was falling deeper in love with him.

The blonde breath-exhaled on a half laugh. “You don’t have to compare yourself with anyone else.” He saw the confusion on Gen’s gaze, dark voids eating him alive. “But I’ll love to be fuck by you and no one else.” And he pulled him against him, to leave a kiss on his swollen lips and rock his hips in a body confirmation of moving forward, he was setting the deal; he was already lost on this new pleasure Gen was giving him, so he better finished it.

The mentalist continued with the movements, curling and scissoring his fingers, he needed Senku to be stretched as possible; it had been a long time since Gen had done that, but he would never forgive himself if he ended up hurting the blonde.

The mentalist noticed he was doing a great job, Senku’s body was twisting and arching by the constant stimulation of his hole and cock, and he paid special attention to his eyes, how they shined like sunlight rays when sequin-silver stars scattered on his chest as he moaned the mentalist’s name over and over again.

“You’re ready.” Gen said while licking the shining stars, he tasted so good.

“Please be gentle.” Senku answered. Yes, he was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you seen, decisions were made and I change the course of action, I don't know what you think about it, but I'm excited. Thank you so much for continue reading, we're on the last chapters!!!   
> I deeply appreciate all your comments and kudos. 
> 
> You can follow me on twitter for every fic update notice @Dainonico.


	18. Sweet Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senku and Gen quickly established a new routine, the blonde spent most of the days and nights at his boyfriend’s apartment, only leaving to attend his university classes, it was almost as if they were living together, just those words weren’t said between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 18, we're almost at the ending. I'm sorry it took more time to write this chapter, I got two mixed reviews about the developing of Senku's and Gen's relationship in last chapter and like it made me nervous to continue, but that's ok, because I regain my confidence and write this lovely chapter for all of you. 
> 
> I really hope you like it. 
> 
> TYSM for continue reading it.

“I love you, Senku-chan.” Gen said, he loved the glance of afterglow on his boyfriend’s face, Senku sure looked perfect that night and it was his personal mission to make it special.

The blonde sighed, his chest was rising and falling slowly, the orgasm he had just experienced was intense, different from his previous ones. “I love you too.”

Gen smiled and leaned his body, getting their chests and faces closer together, he gently brushed his lips against the blonde’s and they kiss as it they were born to kiss each other, Senku almost died when the mentalist left him, but now they were together once more and it was in their plans to never be apart again.

The mentalist positioned his cock in the entrance of the wet pink void, he was glaring directly at his boyfriend and how he loved those eyes that shined like a thousand rubies, he slowly pushed in, feeling all the tightness the blonde’s hole had to offer.

Senku was letting out helpless moans, Gen quickly held his hand and interlaced their fingers together.

“Fuck, Gen…” he said between gasps. “I’m feeling…so much.”

The mentalist chuckled and slipped his cock deeper inside in one final thrust, both moaned in unison at the new sensation, their eyes were meeting, black vs crimson and they didn’t need more words to express their feelings; Senku planted a kiss on his love’s lips and Gen completely accepted it.

They were sharing one long breath, it was one of the best kisses they had ever had in their life, it was as sweet as sugar and warm as a pie, the whole world was opening beneath them and Senku was letting Gen controlled his body with every movement.

The thrusts started slow but the mentalist quickly found a perfect rhythm, he was rocking his hips trying enjoy the thigh softness around his cock, with both arms he moved the blonde’s body and sat him on his lap.

“I want you to feel everything.” He said while holding him by the hips.

Senku left himself fall into his boyfriend’s body and wrapped his arms around his neck to find an equilibrium, he moaned louder, he could feel Gen’s cock deeper inside him; everything was marvelous, the mentalist’s sweet sounds against his ear, feeling his body being reduced to an almost animal pleasure, to see himself needing every thrust and caress and asking for more, to be a free spirit dependent on the new obscenity of his need, to see at his boyfriend as the perfect man for him in a world were he wanted his clean, proud strength and to submit himself to every infamous and embarrassing whim his body and mouth could produce.

This love session was perfect and unique, and Senku couldn’t ask for something more.

Gen was feeling too much, he was kissing and nibbling at his boyfriend’s neck, gasping for air as the pink void was sucking his cock completely, like it was meant to be inside him forever; Senku was also moving his hips up and down trying to feel even more, and even though he was desperate to reach his orgasm, he wanted to tease him.

The blonde lifted his hips and got slowly down, only letting the tip of Gen’s cock inside and then he pulled up, hearing a little groaned from his partner; Senku chuckled and continued doing it more times, until Gen got enough.

“You’re so mean, Senku-chan.” He said while holding his boyfriend’s hips tighter and pulling him down completely into his hungry cock.

Senku’s mouth opened with a loudly moan and arched his back, his body was feeling a new rush of warmth, Gen’s touch felt magical, unique and pure, it was too much for him but he was becoming addicted to this new sensations, no one had ever treated him like this before.

The blonde was feeling love pouring down his soul and body, love wasn’t a throwaway emotion or something to invoke on a whim, he never felt this kind of carnal desire and enchantress with Tsukasa; to be touch and moan in pleasure, to be kiss and felt so desirable, and to be caress by his one and true love.

Senku was letting love permeate every one of his actions, influence in every thoughts, and guide him to an inner peace that he once thought had been lost; Gen’s love was a light that was shining brightly into his soul and he wanted to hold for dear life on him.

“Don’t ever leave me.” He said between moans and smashed his lips against the mentalist’s mouth; he was kissing him as if he couldn’t breathe without him.

Gen pulled his lips apart and cupped his hands around the blonde’s face. “I’ll never do that again, thrust me.” And then he kissed him gently one more time.

Every kiss felt like their first time and their millionth time all at once, it was like remembering every single moment of their relationship, being wide awake and losing balance at the same time.

And just when Senku was feeling complete again, the mentalist pushed him down on the mattress and continue rocking his hips to reached his boyfriend’s prostate; the blonde grasped at the sheets of the bed, moaning loudly by the feeling of being completely fill up inside, it felt as if his pink void was molded to Gen’s perfect thick cock.

“I love you so much.” Gen said while placing kisses on the blonde’s chest, Senku was having trouble answering, his void was feeling needy and his neglected cock was twitching for attention.

The love sounds were fondly echoing across the room, moans, gasps, and skins brushing against each other, Senku was trusting in his boyfriend.

Trust and faith in him, because the language of love can’t be spoken but lived in its entirely.

Suddenly at one of Gen’s thrusts, he hit once more Senku’s special spot and he whimpered so loudly that a stream of brilliant pearls started coming out of his cock, scattering both of their chests and his wet hole clamped around the mentalist’s cock, helping him milk his load inside and be his in every possible way.

Gen pulled out and a stream of shiny stars was pouring out of the pink void and he lay right beside the blonde, hugging him by the waist and resting his head on his chest; both were gasping for air, sweat covering their whole bodies and a huge love towards each other.

“It was perfect.” Senku said as he suddenly was feeling tired by all the physical activity he endured.

The mentalist lifted his boyfriend’s face as he wanted to get lost on his crimson eyes one more time before falling asleep. “You’re perfect.” He said while placing a kiss on his forehead and playing with his damped hair. “For being so forgiving, for thrusting me and for loving me despite all.”

“We need to stop saying those things.” Senku said, the mentalist just looked at him with his black eyes wide open. “The past is in the past; I just want to move forward with you.”

“Aw Senku-chan, I really want that too.”

“Then, let’s move forward and start creating our future together.”

“I don’t ever want to be apart from you.”

The blonde closed his eyes and kissed him, it was a sweet touch of their lips and they didn’t move for a moment, trying to embrace the feeling of wanting to be together forever.

Senku may not be the mentalist’s first, and Gen may not be the blonde’s only, but their hearts were swearing to be their lasts for the rest of their lives. If they loved each other now, what else mattered? They weren’t perfect separately and definitely wouldn’t be perfect together, but if they were capable of making each other laugh and beats their hearts like crazy, then it was obvious that they still were meant to be together.

The blonde was tired, but the kiss was slowly getting deeper, he instinctively began rubbing his body against his boyfriend, feeling how his own erection was waking up, their tongues were dancing with each other and Gen began caressing the white soft skin of the blonde.

The mentalist inserted one finger inside the cum filled cavity and Senku’s body trembled, eager for more.

He broke off the kiss and whispered in his ear. “Senku-chan.” He slowly traced his tongue along the blonde’s neck, tasting the salty goodness. “You are so wet and hard.”

“S-Shut up.” The blonde moaned at the feeling of the finger curling up inside him, his hole was clenching, clearly desperate for more.

“Some years ago, I was the one crumbling by your touch.” He introduced a second finger. “And now you’re the one almost begging for it.”

“Is because I trust you.” Senku said while holding with both hands the mentalist’s cheeks. “I trust you deeply, even when my heart was begging no to, after everything you did for me.” The blonde was tenderly looking at him and a clear dew was slowly covering his eyes, making them shine even brighter. “The time and dedication you invest in winning me back.” He brushed their noses together; Gen was feeling his warm breath against his skin. “It meant the world to me, so if I can trust you with my heart, I surely can trust you with my body.”

“Senku-chan.” Gen’s heart was melting by the sweet words the blonde was saying, if there was still a trace of doubt left, now he was sure there was none, as he was widely accepting his boyfriend’s pure and honest love. “I love you with all my heart.”

The blonde gasped when the mentalist removed the fingers, raised his leg and pushed in his already hard cock; Senku moaned in delight, hearing the squishy sound of his boyfriend’s manhood entering the wet cavern.

Gen was kissing his neck and with his free hand pinching and twisting one lonely cherry nipple; Senku was feeling as if his head would explode at any time, this love session was so intense it was making him crazy.

As the mentalist was thrusting inward all could the blonde see was his beautiful face, their breaths were rising in visible puffs and their bodies were dancing on the silky sheets, embracing the warmth of one another.

That night they kissed and fucked each other until they were too tired to keep going, and when their eyelids finally closed, the lovely memories were keeping them alive as they gently cuddle between their arms.

* * *

Senku and Gen quickly established a new routine, the blonde spent most of the days and nights at his boyfriend’s apartment, only leaving to attend his university classes, it was almost as if they were living together, just those words weren’t said between them.

“How’s everything going with Gen?” Chrome asked him on a Friday night, they were at their usual ramen restaurant.

The blonde stopped slurping the hot noodles, his cheeks were slowly turning rose pink. “Great.” He was smiling gratefully, almost like a schoolgirl thinking about her crush.

“It shows.” The brunette said. “This last month I have hardly seen you, it’s even rare that you sleep at the dorm.”

Senku chuckled. “It can’t be helped it.” He was shoving the noodles around the broth. “I’m happy with him, it’s almost impossible to be apart.”

“So, he’s that good in bed?” Chrome winked at him while dipping the noodles back into the bowl, trying to mop some of the broth.

The blonde’s face turned from pastel pink to deep red. “What do you care about that?”

“You don’t have to tell me.” His friend laughed. “It just shows that you’re really happy with him, is so different from when you were with Tsukasa.”

Senku sighed. “I really liked Tsukasa, but it wasn’t love.” It wasn’t fair to compare them, but he sure had to thank the fighter for showing him that he was loving being possessed; he had never been an expert on sex and he did what he could when fucking Gen two years ago, but now he was letting the mentalist to take the lead.

He never felt so desired before, maybe it was because things get sweeter when they’re lost and found, and with Gen it was that way, he was slowly getting hard just by thinking on his boyfriend’s hands all around his body, their mouths savagely kissing and the strong connection they felt every night.

Senku shook his head to avoid continuing thinking about that, he was now catching up with Chrome, he sure missed his friend but mostly it was because Gen was busy at work, so he wouldn’t see him until later at night.

“Are you going to tell him?”

“Tell him what?” The blonde asked after returning from dreamland.

“About your scholarship to study abroad.”

“Right, I haven’t had time to think about that.”

“That’s because you’ve only been fucking like a rabbit.” Chrome laughed and then quickly put a hand over his mouth, remembering his friend hated that kind of jokes.

Senku double blinked, but didn’t contradict him, which was even funnier to Chrome. “Maybe I can tell him tonight.”

“Tonight? After he gets home all tired from work?” He slurped some of the noodles and started munching them. “That’s a bit mean, don’t you think?”

“I think you’re right.” The blonde grabbed some noodles with the chopsticks and stare at them for a little bit, he sighed and slurped them. “I’ll need to find the right moment to tell him.”

Senku was close to graduation and had just being accepted into the NASA Space Technology Program, which was a huge opportunity to pursue a master and doctoral degree, the blonde was eager to participate in that program, it will help him engage further into the entire academic spectrum to become a successful science researcher.

It was a short program, a duration of six months, but that meant six months apart from the mentalist; it was the opportunity of a lifetime and he couldn’t deny the offer.

* * *

Gen returned home almost at midnight and climbed into bed next to a sound asleep blonde, they still were at the honeymoon phase, wanting to kiss and touch every inch of their warm bodies.

The mentalist got under the covers and slid his hand inside the blonde’s pajama pants, touching his soft cock while nibbling and kissing his neck; it was a strong desire and almost impossible to avoid.

“Mentalist?” Senku said trying to wake himself up and smiling when he felt some sweet lips brushing against his, he wrapped his arms around Gen’s neck and succumb into the embrace.

Senku was loving sleeping next to Gen every night and to feel his touches at almost every hour, those sweet pink puffy lips, my oh my, he could kissed those lips all night long, and he would let himself get loose into another passionate night.

The blonde would break the news about his scholarship to Gen in another time.

_I desire to be with you, every day and every night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for continue reading, I really love all your deary comments and kudos
> 
> If you enjoy the work I create, you can come say hi on my twitter and check when I'm uploading more chapters and one shot fics @dainonico.


	19. My Other Half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all the tears, all the crying, all the missing pieces, they were finally together and this time for forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter!! Thank you so much for everyone that follow this story, it was my first long fic and I'm bery happy with all the angst and ending result. This fic helped me create other great stories, some of which I'm actually working right now. 
> 
> The chapter 20 would be the Epilogue. So stay tuned. 
> 
> Thank you so much for everything, hope to see y'all in other fics.

Gen flicked off the lights and pushed Senku against the wall. A frame fell face down on the floor and shattered right next to them, both giggled at the sound, not really caring about picking it up right now. The mentalist bit at the blonde’s bottom lip, tugging his face, commanding him to follow his lead as he started walking backwards down the hallway, deeper into the darkness of the apartment and the darkness of his black orbs. Senku was eagerly submitting to his boyfriend’s passionate strength, simply weaving his finger between the black and white hair, bowing to his dominion, desperate for a slight touch on his bare skin. He was being captivated by Gen’s stunning beautiful glow.

Halfway down the hall, Gen slammed him back first into the wall again, harder than before-no frames there this time and he grinned when Senku moaned loudly. The mentalist caressed the blonde’s chest under his blue shirt as their mouths were hungrily kissing each other as if Gen was oxygen and Senku was dying to breathe. 

The mentalist broke the kiss just to lick and bit down the blonde’s white neck; the groans Senku breathed out into the obscurity of the apartment flinched as Gen’s touches grew even more intense. They finally entered into their room, the clothes were quickly disappearing and once Senku’s back lay down on the comfy mattress and he whimpered when feeling how Gen ran his fingers up and back down the front of his chest, back down to his waist, eagerly spreading open his legs to reveal his proud hard erection. 

Senku moaned when feeling a hand curling around his shaft and smiled when the mentalist leaned and kissed him once more, a little softer than before. It was lovely and even though they kissed all the time, they just loved to do it in private; a smug expression crossed Senku’s face as he knew Gen was only his and these special moments were only theirs with nothing in between. 

“D-Do you remember…” Senku gasped with short breaths, the mentalist hand was focusing on stroking his hard cock that was already leaking precum. “When we first met?”

“Of course that I remember, Senku-chan, you only pay attention to me after I asked about your studying career.” Gen giggled, placing sweet kisses on the blonde’s jawline while pumping the cock harder and faster. 

The blonde chuckled and arched his neck when feeling his climax so nearby, then it happened and he scattered his milky seed on his boyfriend’s hand; Gen took advantage of his wet fingers and squeezed a bit of lube on his hand before pushing two fingers knuckle deep. Senku’s sweet mewls were to die for. 

While Gen continued stretching his hole, he tried to continue talking. “At that time...ah!...I was 10 billion percent sure that I was going…” He closed his eyes wide shut, the fingers were scissoring inside him, touching every inch of his rim muscles. “That I was going to fall in love with you...I was right.” 

“You’re always right, Senku-chan…” Gen removed the fingers and pressed his hard cock against the throbbing hole, rubbing it against it and smirking while hearing his boyfriend’s desperate whimpers. 

Senku reached up and took a curl of white hair between his fingers, Gen leaned a bit more for their chests to brush against each and for their lips to touch each other while feeling the warmth of their own bodies and the sweet smell of soap, shampoo and lotion. 

“I’m still in love with you…”

“I’m also still in love with you…” Gen pushed his cock inside and drank his boyfriend’s moan, it was perfect, it was everything, it was meant to be. “If I kiss you all day every day for the rest of our lives...I know it won’t be enough.” 

Both perfectly knew this dance between the sheets, words of love and shorts breaths were echoed across the room; Senku was panting as the pressure was building, there were so many wonderful emotions that he couldn’t resist to scream louder when his boyfriend’s cock touched his sweet spot. Gen’s hands were touching the blonde’s chest, sweetly twisting and pinching his perky nipples; the sensations were increasing and Senku’s cheeks were a cute tone of pastel pink, his crimson eyes were shining with so much love and his parted swollen lips were begging for more. 

Their bed was creaking with them; both breaths became short and Gen started bracing his hands on the bed frame, hooking his knees outside of Senku’s legs and driving himself even deeper. “Ah! Senku-chan, you’re so good, you’re so tight.” 

It didn’t take much longer and Gen moaned when his milky seed started pouring right inside the pink void; the sudden warmth made Senku mewl harder and to clenched his hole right around his boyfriend’s cock, milking him dry for everything he got. 

“Oh…” The blonde breathed once the mentalist pulled out, cum dripping down his thighs. “Th-Tha was great…” Their love sessions were always so lovely, so intense and so passionate. 

Then a flashback ran through the blonde’s mind, some years ago they were almost in the same exact situation, when Gen told him that he was leaving him to pursue his career and now he wanted to talk to him about his sudden scholarship. Senku had already postponed telling him for several days, and the scholarship date was getting closer and closer, it would be just for six months. 

Before Gen cuddled right beside him, Senku forced him to sit on the bed and gently held his hand, interlacing their fingers and glaring at his boyfriend’s black orbs. “We need to talk.” he said and softly giggled, those words always sounded so hard when starting a conversation. “It isn’t something bad, but I want to tell you the truth and know your opinion.”

The mentalist was paying him attention and tightly holding the grip of their hands. “Please tell me.” 

“Before we got back together, I applied to the NASA Space Technology Program and I got accepted.” 

Gen hugged him tightly, leaving soft kisses on his boyfriend’s cheeks. “Senku-chan! That’s great, we have to celebrate! Why didn’t you tell me?” He was so happy and proud of him, Gen always knew the blonde was extremely intelligent; their eyes met again and the mentalist noticed how the crimson loving eyes were the door to his boyfriend’s soul and he felt a deep gratitude for being the only one to see him that way. 

Senku melted between his boyfriend’s arms, wrapping his own around the mentalist back. “I didn’t want to think about that.” He kiss Gen’s soft lips. “I was more concerned with getting our relationship back.”

The mentalist’s cheeks blushed so brightly by his boyfriend’s sweet words, but he understood why Senku was so nervous about telling him, the NASA quarters were in Houston. “So when are you leaving?” Gen whispered. 

The blonde felt shivers down his spine by the mentalist’s warm breath against his skin, Gen asked it so calm, so serene and so lovingly. “In a month from here.”

“For how long?”

“Six months.” It was a sweet perfect moment, Senku’s heart felt warm and high inside his tingly chest; he almost felt like a baby in a womb, nothing really mattered when he was being embraced by Gen’s arms. 

“Is not that much time.” Gen giggled. 

“I know, but I’ll miss you so much.” 

The mentalist double blinked. “Who said you’re gonna miss me, Senku-chan?”

The blonde arched an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Gen hugged him tightly and pushed their bodies down on the mattress, between the fluffy pillows and the tangled bed sheet. “It’s only six months, and as you know I lived in the United States for a brief moment of my life.” 

“Then you…?”

“Of course Senku-chan! I’m coming with you!” 

The blonde couldn’t believe it, it was an incredibly happy feeling. Happiness is what he felt every time he saw the mentalist’s cute face when opening the front door of the apartment, when Senku knew that for the rest of the night he was all his. Just being near Gen, the blonde felt how some warm lights warm him up inside, a serenity he can’t have without the mentalist. 

Senku’s breaths weren’t full when Gen was away, and his smiles were somehow incomplete without him by his side. Just lying next to the mentalist was his favorite place in the whole wide world, they were doing just that, laying naked in bed, side by side and feeling the warmth from their bodies while thinking about the future. 

“Are you sure? What about your work?” 

“I can record some extra shows for my manager to pass on TV while I’m gone, but also I can buy a camera and a new laptop to broadcast my shows live from our new living room.” Gen was really excited, it would be like their first couple trip, even if it was going to last for six months. 

Senku wrapped his arms around the mentalist’s neck and pulled him closer to kiss him once more, interlacing their legs together; the blonde’s cheeks flushed, but his voice was steady as he answered. “I would love for you to come with me.” 

“I’ll follow you even to the depths of hell, Senku-chan.” A small peck on his lips, while brushing away the blonde’s locks of hair. “Now that we’re together again, it would be impossible for you to move me away from your side.” 

Senku laughed, Gen was wonderful in every single way. “Then it’s a deal.”

“Of course! The best of deals.” 

“In a month we’re going to live in Houston for half a year.”

“The best half year of our lives.” 

Senku was sure he had found love the moment he met Gen at the coffee house, and his heart ached the moment they broke up, but love never gave up on them, giving the opportunity to reunite their hearts, soul and body once more. The most perfect feeling he had ever known was being with Gen between the sheets, sharing meals and going out on dates from time to time. Senku knew he would do anything in the world for the mentalist; he would be his lover, his secret keeper, his boyfriend...and if the future allowed it, he also wanted to be his husband. 

After everything was said and done, Senku stretched his body across the mattress and Gen drew in closer to him, placing his open hand on the blonde’s chest, his mouth hear his shoulder. Senku loved to be the one who gave him cuddles and kept his boyfriend safe.

“You know we still have to buy our plane tickets, look for a place to live, get our suitcases ready…”

“Senku-chan…”

“Mhm?”

“Let’s sleep for now, make love in the morning and then we’ll continue planning our next adventure.” Gen kissed his boyfriend’s cheeks before cuddling again over his chest. 

Senku chuckled and with his free hand he took the blanket to cover their bodies; he carefully rolled onto his side, gently hugging Gen against his chest. The mentalist’s eyes were already closed and the lines that usually creased his brow were now replaced by the youthful appearance of a baby sleeping right at his side. He looked so peaceful and Senku kissed his forehead, pulling the blanket up over their shoulders. 

Now Senku was sure that nothing was ever going to break them apart again. After all the tears, all the crying, all the missing pieces, they were finally together and this time for forever.

Some things don’t last forever, but some things do. Like a good song, a good book, a good memory, but above all a good and pure love. And the truth about forever is that it was happening right now, between their hug, under the covers and with their beating heart beats.

  
  
  


_ You are my best friend, my human diary, and my other half.  _

_ You mean the world to me.  _

_ I love you, Gen. _

**_The END_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always appreacite all your kudos and comments, all your lovely words were that keep me going. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed your reading 'til the end.   
> Chapter 20: Epilogue Coming soon
> 
> You can follow me on twitter for new fics and updates @Dainonico


End file.
